Jessalyn Swan: The Other Sister
by nerdicornvixen
Summary: When Jessalyn Swan left Forks, she had hoped she would be leaving vampires behind her. With a revelation from her cousin, it would seem she belonged in that world all along. Now making a home in Mystic Falls, she finds the supernatural is so much bigger than she ever knew. Originals, hybrids, witches and werewolves...what could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

"I'm tired Bella! I'm tired of being dragged into these messes!" I yell at her as I drag my suitcase down the stairs of our home. Forks, Washington. Population, five. Soon to be four.

"Jess don't be this way. Please. He needs me and I have to go." I sigh and look at her. I then turn to look at Alice Cullen.

I glare at her causing her to step back, "If anything happens to us, I'm killing you first." She nods her head and walks out the house. Turning back to Bella I let out a sigh, "Come on. Let's go save your boyfriend."

She smiles and throws her arms around me. "Thank you Jess." I pull back and roll my eyes. Making my way down the stairs and abandoning my suitcase, I head out to the vehicle and get in the back. As Bella gets in, I wave to a sad Jacob who just shakes his head and runs into the forest.

Letting out a sigh, "I still don't understand why it's so important I be there." Alice looks back at me and frowns, "I'm not sure either. When I looked at each outcome, one with you there, and the other without you. I only see things going right with you there. I can't see exactly why but in the end, we all survive."

I cross my arms over my chest and lean back. "Wake my when we get to the airport." I grumble out and close my eyes. Allowing myself to drift into a heavy sleep, my dreams are plagued by a blonde man. He has beautiful, stormy blue eyes and a strong jaw. I see a man who looks vaguely like him shove his hands into his chest, "Please Elijah." The blonde says in a British accent, "They aren't dead. I have them." He grunts out through the pain. "If you are lying to me…" Elijah threatens. The blonde brings a hand to Elijah's wrist and shakes his head.

Then before I can blink, they disappear. Feeling myself pulled from my sleep by the car breaking to a sudden stop, I turn angry eyes to Alice. She shrugs her shoulders and soon we are out of the car and running for the terminal to board. Barely making it in time, we find our seats and each let out a sigh of relief.

I look over at Alice as she is sifting through her visions. "Alice, what are the rulers like?" She looks up and tilts her head to the side. "Ruthless and at times unfair. Once upon a time, they weren't even the rulers of our race. There was family of siblings who ruled in their stead."

Bella had turned her attention to Alice as she said that, "What happened to them?" Alice shrugs her shoulders, "They started fighting with each other. They soon broke apart. Splitting into two groups. The Volturi rose in their place and as they say, the rest is history."

I frown, "Too bad they couldn't just get along." Alice nods, "True. Things would probably be a lot different than they are now." That ended all conversation until we reached Italy. As we walked out of the airport, there was already a replica to Carlisle's Mercedes waiting for us.

As we get in, Alice immediately starts heading out of the city. "Once we get to Volterra Bella will have to run to the clock tower. It's St. Marcus day so I won't be able to go with you. Too many people and I can't risk exposure." Bella nods, "What about Jess?"

I perk my head up and Alice sighs, "She and I will meet you after you get to Edward. Things are going to get harder before they get easier." With that she increased the cars speed until we reach the city. Once we reached the farthest we could go, "Now Bella!" She hops out and begins running.

Alice pulls away and to an underground parking garage. Getting out, she pulls a cloak out of the trunk and puts it over herself. "Come on." She whispers. I quickly follow her through the crowd and into the clock tower. As we enter, there are three other cold ones surrounding my sister and Edward.

They turn their attention to us and Alice drops her hood. "Careful. Wouldn't want to make a scene." She says smartly. The blonde cold one glares at her. "Master Aro is expecting you. Follow me." With that she turns and we begin following her down several halls and into an underground passage.

After what seemed like eternity, we are being brought into the main throne room before the vampire royalty. Alice grabs my hand as Edward clings to Bella. "What a happy sight to see indeed." Says the king in the middle.

"Aro. It would appear I will not be needing your services." Edward says in a bland tone. "This must be the lovely Isabella and her sister Jessalyn." I frown. Not liking the idea of him knowing my name. As he comes forward, Aro takes Edwards hands and looks between him and Bella.

"Intriguing. My dear?" He holds out his hand to Bella and she looks to Edward. 'For Christ sake Bella grow a back bone' I think and Edward flashes a glare over at me which got him the response of my middle finger. He turns back to Bella, "Aro can see every memory or thought you have ever had by touch."

Bella nods in understanding and puts her hand inside of Aro's awaiting one. After a few seconds he bursts into maniacal laughter. "She confounds us all." He whispers. He turns to the other two on the thrones, "I see nothing. How exciting." He whispers to himself and turns to the blonde that we followed in.

"Jane. If you would."

Suddenly Edward puts Bella behind him and his entire body seizes. It was obvious he was in severe pain. My sister starts frantically pleading for them to stop. Once the pain releases Edward, he can do nothing but writhe on the ground trying to recover.

As the blonde's gaze turns to my sister, I step forward. "Okay this has gotten out of hand." I say. All eyes turn to me. I look back at Alice and she nods. I look back to Aro, "It won't work on her and you already know that. You just want to make a big show out of something where there is no need."

He looks at me and smiles, "Aww my dear. I had almost forgotten you were here. Would you mind?" I look at his hand and back at him. As I go to give him my hand, Alice steps forward and puts her hand in his instead.

After a few seconds he looks at me and my sister with a huge smile on his face. "How wonderful. Wonderful indeed. Brother?" He says turning to the other with dark hair and a sad look on his face. As his eyes ghost over Edward and Bella he smiles slightly. "True mates." I felt a frown mar my face at his words.

I have never liked Edward. I have only ever tolerated Alice but because my sister cares for him, I guess he would have to do. While lost in my thoughts, I didn't see the vampire who just spoke to turn to me.

"It cannot be possible." He whispers. I look up at him and he leaned forward, staring at me intently. I could feel myself begin to become uneasy under his stare. "Marcus?" The blonde king says impatiently. Marcus looks at each of his brothers and smiles. "She has a true mate as well. It would be in our best interest to allow them to leave. Bringing harm to them, will lead to the downfall of us all."

I look at Alice and she smiled smugly. Okay maybe Alice wasn't so bad. "But given what dear Jessalyn is, our laws dictate she must be dealt with." I frown at that and Alice steps forward, "I know why Marcus recommends you let us go. Aro, you have seen it." He frowns at Alice and takes his seat.

"So be it. Do not come before us again Jessalyn Swan. For if you do, it will mean your death." I bow mockingly, "If it pleases you." I say sarcastically. Alice grabs my hand and leads me out with Edward and Bella following behind us.

I had to force myself to tune out the sweet nothings passing through my sister and Edward. As we board the private jet that Alice arranged and take our seats, I decide glaring at my sister's mate is my new favorite past time. All I could was bring up the images of my sister for the past four months and let them replay on repeat.

After seeing the images in my head for over half the flight he turns and glares at me. "Glare a bit harder and my hair will catch on fire." I say sarcastically. I could see Bella already stepping forward to defuse the situation. "Will you two please not fight. We are safe. We are together and now we can get on with our lives." I turn my eyes to my sister and couldn't help the snort that left me.

"You are going to take him back after everything that has happened?" My sister looks at her hands and nods, "You don't understand Jess. He's my forever. Once you find yours, you will understand." I scoff, "What kind of forever leaves his mate in the middle of the forest with a deranged vampire after her? Have you forgotten about Victoria? What happened to Charlie? It's their fault Bella."

She shakes her head, "No it's mine." I had to use all self-restraint not to smack her.

"No. It's theirs. If they would have just stayed away, you never would have gone to Phoenix. James never would have died and Victoria wouldn't have murdered our father in revenge!" I could see Edward was shocked at my words.

"Charlie is dead?" I nod my head, "Yeah. Not that any of you really care. Honestly, I wish the Volturi would have killed you. After all the problems your family has caused for us, it's least the universe could do."

With that I turned away and stared out of the window. Allowing the memory of finding my father's dead body replay in my mind. Bella had been on the Reservation at the time. By the time I was able to actually get ahold of her, they had already moved his body.

She still doesn't know exactly how he did. Bitch made it look like an animal attack alright. I could see Edward stiffen out of the corner of my eye. Frankly, I could care less. I'm still leaving once we get back home.

"You can't leave Jessalyn." I frown and look at Edward, "Why the hell not?" He frowns, "Bella needs her family. You need to stay for Bella."

I shake my head, "My going to Italy to save your ass is the last thing I will ever do for the sake of my sister. She has made her choice even after swearing to me she would never take you back. One look at you and she falls at your feet." I couldn't help but feel disgusted. "When we get back to Forks I am going to continue with my original plan. There's nothing any of you can do to stop it."

Edward frowned and went to speak but whatever Alice told him her head shut him up really quick. Luckily for Bella, she was sleeping through all of this.

As the plane landed, I spared none of them a second glance as I stepped off the plane. Walking past all off the Cullens, I don't even say hi to Emmett. One of the only two in that family I actually liked. I just kept walking into the airport and up to the ticket counter.

"What can I do for you miss?" I smile at the attendant working, "I booked a ticket online for a one-way flight to Virginia. I just wanted to pick it up now to save time tomorrow when I leave." She nods her head and asks for my identification. I pull my passport from my pocket and hand it to her.

She hands it back and prints my ticket. Taking it from her, I walk outside to waiting Cullens. I get into the car with Rose, Emmett and Jasper without even glancing at my sister. During the ride home, no one spoke. I'm sure Jasper wasn't enjoying the tension in the car. I sent him a feeling of remorse and he smiled at me in the rear view mirror.

"Thank you Jessalyn." Rose whispers from next to me. "Alice explained you were the only reason they walked out of there with their lives. Thank you for that." I shrug my shoulders, "Just protect my sister. I won't be around to do it anymore after tomorrow." I could see Emmett turn around with a sad look on his face.

"Where you going Lyn-Lyn?" I smile at the nick name. "Virginia. Since Charlie is dead now, I am going to stay with my aunt Carol. Given I'm only seventeen and can't stay on my own, she got custody." He frowns, "You aren't going to be around anymore?" I shake my head. "Sorry Em. It's the way it has to be." He nods slowly, "Can I take you to the airport tomorrow?" I smile and nod my head.

"I'll be there as well. Not gonna let my favorite Swan leave without a proper goodbye." I smile at Jasper as well. "I would like to be there too, if that's okay." Rose says hesitantly, "If you want to Rosalie. I have no problem with it." With that I look back out the window and the car falls under silence once again.

As we pull up to the house, I see an unknown car parked out front. Getting out, both Bella and I frown at it. Making our way cautiously to the door, the front door opens and out steps Tyler. Our cousin. "Tyler!" I yell and run to him.

Jumping into his arms he spins me in a circle. I was always closer to the Lockwood side of the family than Bella. She didn't enjoy the dressing up and fancy parties while I ate it up. "Hey Jessa." He says holding me tight. I pull back from him and smile, "What are you doing here?" He shrugs, "Wanted to get out of town for a couple of days and knew you probably wouldn't want to fly alone so here I am." I punch his arm gently, "A phone call would have been nice." He frowns and pulls out his phone showing it to me.

"I did. You never picked up."

Then the trip to Italy came rushing back. "Oh. Sorry about that. Had an emergency to deal with." I look over at Bella who is talking quietly to Edward. She gets into the car with him and they leave. I frown and shake my head. Can't even bother to say hi or goodbye to her cousin?

"So what's for dinner?" He chuckles, "Let's hit the diner." I nod and start walking off the porch. I walk up to Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. "Hey guys. This is my cousin Tyler Lockwood. Ty, this is Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper. They are siblings of Bella's boyfriend Edward." He nods his head but doesn't reach out a hand.

"We will leave you to your dinner Lyn-Lyn. We will see you tomorrow?" I nod and they all take off without another word. "They are really pale. Also weird." I just nod my head in agreement. "Come on. Dinner time." I smile and hop into the Jeep that he must have rented.

As we make our way out of the driveway, a silence falls over us. Not an uncomfortable one but one with unasked questions. "Spill." I say looking at him. He smiles at my ability to read him. "Some things recently came to light about the family. Given you are part of the family, there's a chance it may affect you too." I frown at that and look over at him waiting for him to continue.

"Did you know our family came from werewolves?" I bust out laughing. "I'm being serious Jessa." I shake my head, "I don't doubt it. That actually explains something I had been wondering."

He looks at me confused, "Another time. So, how does it work? Turning I mean?" He tilts his head back and forth, "You have to be the cause of someone's death. Whether you deliberately cause it or not doesn't matter. Even an accident can cause it to trigger if it results in someone's death." I frown at the implications.

"You haven't…" He shakes his head, "No but Uncle Mason has. He's who told me about all of this. Stuff at home is really messed up Jessa." I frown, "Messed up how?" He pulls into a parking space at the diner and puts the car in park. As he lets out a deep breath, I couldn't help but frown further.

My cousin was a pretty stoic person. We both were. Lockwood family traits and all. "Everything is real. Werewolves. Vampires. Witches. All of it." He says looking at me. I nod my head, "I know." I could tell he wasn't expecting that answer from me. "How do you know?" I smile sadly, "Story for a different day. Although I didn't know about witches. That's a new one." I say getting out of the car. As we find a table in the diner, we wait for a waitress to come by.

"So mom is already planning a welcome home party for you." I smile really big, "Really? What is she planning?" He rolls his eyes, "I forget you like getting dressed up and dancing around. It's a masquerade. She knows how much you love them." As I go to respond, the waitress comes by and takes our orders.

As she walks away, Tyler is checking out her butt and I could only roll my eyes. With a slap ofmy hand on the table getting his attention, "Hey now. She's like super old. Stick to your own age group. Besides, aren't you and Vicky a thing?" He shakes his head, "I forgot you didn't know. Vicky Donovan skipped town. No one knows where she is."

"That's too bad. I really liked her even if your mom didn't. How's everyone else?" He leans back and tilts his head slightly down, "Matt is pissed at me because I kissed his mom. Him and Caroline are dating. Elena is dating some dude named Stefan who has an asshole for a brother. That's about it really. Oh, also Elena's parents died in an accident this past summer."

"Damn. A lot has changed. You are fucking gross for kissing Matt's mom. Seriously, eww. And while we are on the topic of eww, how is Elena holding up?" He shrugs, "She has her bad days. Bonnie lost her grams." That really hit me hard. Sheila was always nice to me. Even when the others wouldn't want to be my friend, Tyler and I would help her bake cookies over the summers to give to the homeless shelter. "Damn." Was all I could say. As our food was set in front of us, I started to eat immediately. After ten minutes both of our plates were empty and we were both sitting back satisfied. "I am going to miss this place." I say wistfully. "Same here. With uncle Charlie gone, there's not much reason to come back."

I nod my head sadly. He leans across and grabs my hand, "Hey. Everything is going to be fine. You sure Bella won't join us?" I let out a heavy sigh, "No. The Cullens are her family now. We might as well not exist." With that, he throws some money down and we begin making our way back out to the car.

I look up at the darkening sky and to him. "Let's leave now." He stops mid-step and turns to me, "You wanna go now?" I nod my head. "Yeah. I have nothing here for me anymore. My bags are already packed and I've already given Bella my goodbye." He nods, "Alright then. Let's go now." We hop in the car and head back to the house. Walking inside, I grab my two suitcases and he takes them from me.

I smile thankfully and take one last look around the house. The house I grew up in. Bella went with mom and I stayed with dad. I didn't even know the woman who gave birth to me. She never wanted anything to do with me. Running a hand through my long brown hair, I say a final goodbye to Charlie. Grabbing my purse, I pull the door closed and lock it. Making my way out to the car, I hop in and don't even bother sparing a second look at the house.

"Let's go." I whisper and shortly after that we are on the road to Seattle.


	2. Chapter 2

After reaching the airport, I exchange my ticket for a sooner flight. Luckily, Alice didn't seem to know or care about my decision to leave soon. So without further incident, we board our plane and settle in for the flight. As I fall asleep, I find myself standing in a field that I played in a lot as a girl. As I feel the warmth on my face, I close my eyes and sigh at the feeling.

Suddenly my little bit of piece is disturbed by the sounds of dozens of feet. Frowning, I open my eyes and see dark figures exiting the woods on one side of the clearing and the sound of shuffling feet behind me. Turning around, I see dozens of cold ones, the Cullens among them as well as my sister. As I turn back, I see myself confronted with a dark pair of ruby eyes and then nothing.

Feeling myself being shaken awake by Tyler I level a glare at him, "We are about to land." I nod and sit up buckling my seatbelt. As soon as we step off the plan and grab our bags, I see my aunt Carol rushing over towards us.

"Aunt Carol!" I say excitedly. She pulls me into a hug, "Oh Jessa! I'm so happy you are here." She then pulls Tyler into a hug as well, "Come on. The car is waiting." I nod and we take our bags out to the pickup area.

Putting them in the trunk, I dash around the car and get to the front seat first. I stick my tongue out at Tyler and he shakes his head. "Mature." I shrug my shoulders and slide into the car. As aunt Carol begins the drive back to Mystic Falls, she starts going on about the new arrivals in town and how the masquerade is already promising to be the best she's ever thrown.

"I'm excited for it aunt Carol. You know how much I love your parties." She beams at me from her spot behind the wheel, "I know dear. One of the main reasons I always liked you far more than your sister."

"And more than me." Tyler said from the backseat. "Oh hush you." She says chuckling, "That's not true and you know it." I put a fake frown on my face, "I think it kind of is." She laughs and shakes her head at our ridiculousness.

An hour later, we are pulling up to the front of the mansion. It was so great to be back here after three years. "Tyler get the bags. I have to get your cousin in for her fittings in an hour." I smile at him and wave. He tosses his hands up in exasperation at his mother and me. "Sure. Sure. Wouldn't want to make you late for your fitting." He says in a prissy female voice.

I follow aunt Carol into the house and up to my new room. "I had it updated a bit. Something told me you weren't still into fairies and unicorns." I laugh and shake my head, "You would be right. I'm gonna shower and change. Be out in thirty." I tell her walking into the room.

It had a large four post bed with a red duvet and various black, white and red pillows of different sizes. The plush crème carpet felt amazing under my feet. Leaving the bedroom door open, I walk into the bathroom and close the door behind me. There was a large vanity with dual sinks. As I opened the first cabinet, I saw an array of makeup and bath products

Grabbing the lavender scented bath set, I head to the glass shower and turn it on. Stripping quickly, I step in and wash my hair and body. Once I was done, I stepped out and dried myself off and wrapped a towel around my hair. Walking up to the mirror, I brushed my teeth and let my hair down. Running a brush through it, I wrap towel around my body and walk into my room.

My bags were already sitting on my bed. Zipping them both open, I pull out a pair of white shorts and a pink blouse top. Grabbing a pair of black wedges, I set them aside. Putting on my bra I couldn't help but frown. Looks like my b-cup finally went up to a c-cup overnight. Shrugging my shoulders, I pull the bra on and then proceed to get dressed.

Applying some mascara and lip-gloss, I take a look at the finished product. My hair was drying in gentle waves. My 5'3 frame was boosted to about 5'6 with my wedges. Nodding in satisfaction, I make my way down the stairs to see my aunt waiting for me. "Perfect timing. Let's go."

After the twenty-minute drive, we pull up to a tailor's shop. "You already picked the dress out?" I ask curiously, "Yes. Don't worry dear. You are going to love it. It will look amazing with your complexion." I nod my head and hold the door open for my aunt.

As we make our way in, she removes her sunglasses and sets them on her head. "Hi. We have an appointment? Under Carol Lockwood." The short old lady behind the counter nods her head, "Absolutely. This way Ms. Lockwood." As we are lead to a back room, I see my dress already hanging up and she was right. I loved it!

It was a dark blue off the shoulder dress that was form fitted till it reached mid-thigh and then flared out. The front had a sweetheart neck line with no other decoration. The back split into a lace train at the knee with a slight train that was made of the same sheer fabric. "Oh Aunt Carol it's perfect!" I squeal out.

As the tailor hands it to me, I make my way into the dressing room and pull it on. I step out and turn so they can zip me up but it stops because of my bust being too large. "I can take it out a bit around the chest. Not to worry dear." I nod and turn to look at it in the mirror. It was understated and sexy. "You always were the better looking of you and your sister." Aunt Carol whispered to me. I didn't think so but I had a feeling my aunt was just biased.

I smile, "I guess." She rolls her eyes, "While her hair is flat brown, yours has natural red highlights. Her eyes are dark brown and yours are a honey brown. She's overly pale and you have a nice olive sheen. Trust me darling, you are the prettier one." I smile and let her words sink in.

My sister would whine and complain about all of the attention she got while secretly I think she enjoyed it. Sure my sister could play the perfect damsel in distress but underneath it all, she was made of pretty tough stuff. Except when it came to Edward. He was her biggest flaw.

As I make my way back into the changing room, I carefully slip the dress off and get my clothes back on. Handing the dress back to the tailor, "It will be done by Friday for pickup Saturday morning." I frown, "That's only in a few days." I turn to aunt Carol, "I may have planned it for this weekend sweetie." I let out a squeal of panic, "So soon?" I take a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Don't worry. I will have everything perfect for you. You just spend the next few days relaxing."

Once she pulls up to the front of the house, I see Caroline stepping out of the house. Getting out, I begin making my way up the front stairs. As soon as her eyes hit me she smiles, "Oh my god! Jessa is that you?" I nod, "Hey Caroline." She pulls me into a hug. I always got along with Caroline. Only problem is, when Elena decided she didn't like me, Caroline would always pick Elena since Bonnie would go with her too.

"When did you get in?" I smile, "This morning. Are you looking for Tyler?" She nods, "Yeah. Trying to get him and Matt to make up. Seeing them fight is really bringing the mood down."

"Is he not here?" She shakes her head, "No he is but he just ignored me. I swear they are both so pigheaded! But anyways. If you aren't doing anything, did you want to hang out?" I shrug my shoulder, "Sure. Sounds great. Just let me go grab my purse."

I walk inside and up the stairs. Passing Tyler's room, I can see him on his bed with his headphones on. I walk over and pull one side from his ear and let it go so it pops him in the head. "Hey! What is that for?" I put my hands on my hips, "Not fixing things with Matt. Fix it." I say walking out of the room. Heading into my room, I grab my white clutch and drop my lip gloss into the bag. Making my way back downstairs, I head out the door.

Caroline and I begin walking to her car and she is going on and on about how excited she is about the masquerade that weekend. "You are so lucky! You get a whole party dedicated to you." I shrug, "Aunt Carol likes to go big. Who are you bringing? Matt?" She nods, "Yeah. Another reason I want him and Tyler to fix stuff. That would make for a more than awkward situation." I really couldn't argue that point.

As we pull up to the grill, I see a really cute guy walking up with dark black hair and blue eyes. I let out a low whistle, "Who is that?" I say and Caroline groans, "That is Damon Salvatore. Founding family and town drunk." I snort and get out of the car. We walk into the grill and I couldn't help but chuckle at how nothing had changed. Same crappy booths and old tables.

As we work our way to a booth, I see the back of a man who I couldn't seem to stop glancing over at. Caroline had to shake my arm to get my attention. "Sorry Caroline. You were saying?" She sighs and smiles, "Damon is bad news. He is a real jerk…"

Her sentence was cut off by a voice that about near caused my heart to burst out of my chest. "Hello love." I look up to see him looking at Caroline. I realized it was the guy from my dreams. The pet name to Caroline didn't really surprise me. Given that Caroline had a beauty I could never match. "Klaus." She says unfazed by him.

"Will I be seeing you at the Lockwood's home this weekend?" She sighs, "Yeah. After all, in your rudeness, you have completely ignored the girl who is the sole reason there is even going to be a party." She says nodding to me.

I don't even bother to look at him as I pull a menu up to cover my face so he can't see my flushed cheeks. "How terribly rude of me. Klaus Mikaelson." I don't' bother lowering the menu, "That's nice." I said while trying to not let my breathing get out of control.

"I guess I deserve that. Perhaps you could give me your name?" I sigh and set my menu down in frustration. I gaze up at him and I could see his eyes widen slightly. "Jessalyn Swan. Carol is my aunt." He nods, "Are you related to her late husband?" I nod, "He and my dad were brothers. Why?" He shakes his head, "No reason. Well, welcome to Mystic Falls."

With that he walked away taking his spot up back at the bar and I couldn't help but glare at his back. "I'm sorry he was so rude to you Jessa." I shrug my shoulders, "I've spent the past year living in the shadow of my sister, being overlooked by everyone in favor of her. This was nothing new but it sure is getting old." I say going back to my menu. "What can I get you two?" I look up to see Matt, "Well Matt, I will have a double bacon cheese burger with curly fries and a coke." He looks over and smiles when recognizes me.

"Jessa?" I nod, "Hey! When did you get into town?" I smile, "This morning."

"Are you staying?"

"Yep. With Charlie dead, Carol got guardianship over me. So I'm here permanently." He nods, "Sorry about Charlie. He was a great man. I mean, the guy spent an entire summer teaching me how to throw a football." I shrug trying not to let the memories overwhelm me. "Thanks."

I look over at Caroline who looks a bit put out, "I'll have the same as her. Thanks." She says rudely handing him her menu. He writes it down and walks away.

"Sorry." I said, "You aren't the one who should be apologizing. It should be him."

As I go to take a drink, my phone rings. I pull it out of my bag and frown at it. "Yes, Bella?" She lets out huff of clear frustration.

"You leave without telling anyone? We were worried sick! When you weren't home we thought Victoria had you." I let out a dry laugh, "I'm not the one she is interested in sister. I had to get out of that town. There's nothing left there for me anymore."

There was a tense silence, "What about me?" I roll my eyes, "When you can manage to pull your head out of Edward's ass and actually think for yourself instead of being some sad broken doll, then you'll be my sister. Until then, don't call." With that I hang up and let out my own huff of frustration.

"Wow. You guys used to be so close. Bella finally turn into uber bitch?" I chuckle at Caroline's words.

"No. She got herself a boyfriend who in her eyes can do no wrong. He dumped he and she got all woe is me over it and then he comes crawling back and she takes him back. I mean, who does that? Any woman with any self-respect isn't going to let a man treat her lesser than the dog shit on his shoes. Like he is some fucking god to be worshipped."

After my little rant Caroline is trying not to laugh and nodding her head in agreement, "I couldn't agree more." I let out a sigh, "After seeing her go through that, I have sworn off men." She gasps, "Why? You are beautiful. You deserve a guy to make you happy." I snort, "Who says they deserve me?" She lets out a giggle, "Now that I can agree with. Men should be lucky we give the time of day."

We toss our money on the table to cover our meal, I take one last glance at Klaus. He is staring at me intently and I couldn't help the heat that spread to my cheeks. I was completely confused why he was staring at me. Just an hour ago he was fawning over Caroline and now he is looking at me like I'm something to eat.

Standing up, we head back out to her car. As we are coming out Elena and Bonnie are coming in. Elena stops and stares at me with wide eyes, "Jessa? Wow. Look at you." I smile sweetly to Elena, "Hi Elena. Bonnie." I say and Bonnie won't even look at me.

"Jessa, about how we treated you before, I'm really sorry for that." I shrug my shoulders, "It's fine Elena. Caroline and I were just heading out. You guys enjoy your meal." With that I grab Caroline and head to her car. "Wow. I totally didn't see that coming." She says in shock.

"Makes two of us. I still don't like her just as I'm sure she doesn't like me."

As we head back to my house with a promise to meet tomorrow for lunch, I walk inside. "Aunt Carol?" I call out. "In here dear!" She calls from the living room. Walking in, I see the other man from my dream and his eyes widened slightly when he saw me but it was almost so subtle I didn't notice.

"Jessa sweetie, this is Elijah Smith. Elijah, this is my niece Jessalyn." He reaches out a hand. I take it and he brings it to his lips, "Tomorrows honored guest if I am not mistaken?" I blush slightly from his gaze as he places a kiss on my hand. As he releases it, I could already feel a loss of warmth.

"You would be correct. Jessa just moved in with us from Forks, Washington. Her father recently passed away. Seeing as her mother has never been a part of her life, she came to stay with us." I frown at my aunt and the mention of Renee.

"I am sorry for your loss." I look to Elijah, "Thank you Mr. Smith." He smiles, "Please. Call me Elijah." I nod my head. Suddenly the phone began ringing. "Excuse me." Carol says as she walks off with the phone. As she heads up to her office, I smile awkwardly at Elijah. "Please, have a seat." I say gesturing behind him.

He sits down and I take the spot across from him. "So. Jessalyn, tell me about yourself." I tilt my head to the side slightly, "I'm seventeen. I'll be eighteen in a couple of months. I just graduated top of my class last year. Much to my sister's chagrin." I couldn't even bother myself in keeping the smug look off my face.

"I take it you do not get along with your sister?" I shrug a single shoulder. "We haven't for a while now. Do you have any siblings Elijah?" He smiles softly, "I do. Three brothers and a sister. My sister and youngest brother are around your age."

"It's hard being the younger sibling. No matter how hard you try you are always going to be in the shadow of your older sibling. Unfortunately, instead of having an entire life to prepare for that, I was thrown in head first for the last year. My sister lived with our mom and only moved to Forks recently. She basically turned our entire lives upside down and not in a good way. So, no my sister and I do not get along."

He nods in understanding, "Do you have a date for your party this weekend?" I shake my head, "No. Not really any time for that." He smiles, "Well I would be more than happy to escort you if you would permit." I blush, "That would be lovely." I say and he stands. "Very well. I will see you on Saturday Jessalyn." I stand and walk him to the door. With one last smile, he leaves and I close the door behind him.

"So Elijah huh?" I hear from the stairs. I shrug my shoulders, "He asked and I said yes. It's just for Saturday Tyler." He shakes his head, "I don't trust him." I chuckle, "Don't tell me you are going to get all protective over me now?" He sighs, "If he hurts you, I cannot be held accountable for my actions."

I snort, "You make it sound like he asked me to be his girlfriend. It's just for the masquerade and besides, isn't he a bit old for me?" I say making my way past him on the stairs. Walking into my room, I begin unpacking and, much to my frustration, my phone rings again. Grabbing it from my purse, I answer it.

"Hello?" I ask not recognizing the number. "Hi Jessalyn. You don't know me but I have a message for you." I frown, "What would that be?" I hear a light chuckle, "Stick close to your cousin this Saturday. Wouldn't want him to trigger his curse now would we?" The female voice says before hanging up.

With a frown I make my way out of my room and into the living room where Tyler is watching some football game. "Hey, what's wrong?" Tyler asks standing up as I start pacing. "I just got this super cryptic call. She said I need to stick close to you this Saturday if I don't want you to trigger your curse." I say with a frown.

His eyes go wide as he collapses back to his seat, "Did they say anything else?" I shake my head, "Who did they sound like?" I frown and try to recall the voice. "They sounded…but that's not possible." He stands up and comes to stand in front of me, "Who Jessa?"

I give him an unsure look, "It sounded like Elena Gilbert." His eyes go wide and he shakes his head. "It was Elena. It was Katherine." I frown, "Who and why would she sound like Elena?" He lets out a sigh and runs his hands through his hair.

"She dated uncle Mason for a while. Chicks crazy. She's also a vampire who happens to be a dead ringer for Elena." I frown. Great, as if one Elena wasn't bad enough, now we had two to deal with.

"Why would she try to trigger your curse? Aren't werewolves like their mortal enemy? How do we even know you have the curse?" He sighs, "Dad never triggered it but given uncle Mason did, it's almost guarantee I have it."

"Yeah but we have no way if my dad did. He and your dad are only half-brothers after all."

"Did uncle Charlie ever leave every month and not come back to the next morning?"

"Yeah. He would go fishing with Billy and Harry from the reservation." He gives me a hard look, "You aren't actually saying my dad was a werewolf and I never found out?'

He just keeps giving me same look, "Would that mean I have the curse too?" He lets out a sigh, "Maybe? Most likely."

I sit down on the couch next to him and just let that idea roll around in my head. "Did uncle Mason ever say what it was like?" He nods his head, "He said it was the most painful thing he ever went through. Every bone in your body breaks over and over again as you slowly turn into a wolf. You lose who you are while you are transitioned. You are sore for days afterwards and there's nothing that helps."

I frown at his words. Dad would come home some mornings walking stiff but I just chocked it up to him sleeping outside in a crappy tent "Oh my god." I whisper. "Dad was a werewolf? What? How could I not know something like this about my own father Tyler? He never told me anything."

He looks at me and puts his head in his hands. "You most likely have it and so does Bella." I shake my head, "So we are werewolves?" He nods, "Unofficially." I lean back and try to wrap my mind around it. "I won't let you turn Ty. I'll do everything I can to make sure we never turn."

He looks back at me with a smile, "I won't let you either. We will do everything we can to make sure we don't trigger it." I nod and take his hand in mine. "Does aunt Carol know?' he shrugs his shoulders, "Maybe. I doubt it. According to Uncle Mason, dad never triggered it."

I nod and lean my head against his shoulder, "We'll be okay Jessa." I smile and try to find comfort in his reassurance but I couldn't help the dread that took up shop in the pit of my stomach.

The next few days passed by and before I knew it, Saturday morning was here and the house was utter chaos. "Up girly!" I hear coming from my left side.

I let out a groan and look over to see a bubbly Caroline. I shake my head, "You are way too happy." She chuckles, "You should be too. It is your party we have to get ready for after all." I throw my covers off and look at the clock.

"Noon? You guys let me sleep till noon?!" She laughs, "Relax. Take a deep breath." She stares at me expectantly. So I humor her. "Now let it out." Following her instructions, she smiles, "Now. Get up and get showered. Your hair appointment and nail appointment is in an hour. After that makeup." I nod and get out of bed giving her a kiss on her cheek as I go.

"Love you too." She says through her giggles.

As I quickly shower and shave, I step out and run a brush through my hair. Not bothering on anything else, I make my way into my room and see Caroline set an outfit out for me. I quickly pull on the jeans, flip flops and button up crème blouse.

Stepping out of my room I see her waiting for me. "I can dress myself you know." She shrugs, "I know but your closet is amazing and I had to scope out what I will eventually be borrowing from you." I chuckle and we make our way downstairs. I see Aunt Carol ordering people around as they start setting everything up outside in the back.

"Jessa dear. Are you ready? Caroline insists she has everything under control but if you need me, I can be there." Caroline shakes her head, "Don't you worry Ms. Lockwood. Jessa is in very capable hands." She smiles at her, "I hope so dear. Be back by five." We nod and make our way out of the door and to Caroline's car.

Hopping in, she immediately starts heading out of town. As we pull up to the hair salon, we are ushered to the back where four girls immediately start working. My hair is curled and pinned up behind my right ear with curls hanging over my shoulder. Caroline's hair is pulled into a French twist with a pretty pink hair comb holding it in place. I get a simple manicure with blue that will match my dress.

The pedicure is kept simple and is done in French tips. Once we are done with that, we pay and head the salon for our makeup. My eyes are given a smoky look with dark eyeliner. My lips were painted red with a slight blush to my cheeks. Caroline's makeup is kept simple and natural, cause let's be honest, she's gorgeous. As we pay one last time, we make our way to the food court for something to eat.

Settling on pizza, we grab our seats and begin devouring our food. "I am starving. I can't believe they took three hours on us." She smiles, "I love getting pampered. Less work for me to do." I couldn't argue her on that point.

"So, any luck getting Tyler and Matt to fix things?" She frowns and shakes her head, "No. I'm tempted to lock them in a room and threaten them with violence if they don't fix it soon."

"I will be more than happy to help. Just let me know." As we finish eating, we leave and make our way back to the house. Walking upstairs into my room, I see two dress boxes, two shoe boxes and some jewelry boxes on the bed." Caroline looks at me and frowns, "Where did all of that come from?" I shrug and stick my head out, "Aunt Carol?" I yell and she comes to my door, "Yes dear?" I open the door and point to the bed. "What are those?"

She looks at my bed and smiles, "Those were dropped off with your dress and shoes. Miss Forbes' name is on half of the boxes and yours on the other."

"Any idea who they came from?" She shakes her head, "Sorry dear. I don't." I nod, "Thanks Aunt Carol. We'll be ready soon." She heads back out closing the door behind her. Caroline is already opening her dress box and gasps. The dress inside looked like it belonged on a princess.

"This is beautiful." She whispers, "Who's it from?" She pulls the card out and frowns, "It doesn't say. It just says, 'See you tonight'. Talk about cryptic." I pull open one of the jewelry boxes and see a sapphire tear drop necklace surrounded with diamonds and a matching set of earrings. I set it down gently and open the other and it was a sapphire and diamond tennis bracelet. I look over at Caroline's and there is a diamond cuff bracelet and choker to match her ice blue dress.

"Someone is clearly playing out a Disney or Pretty Woman fantasy." I nudge her with my elbow, "You love it." She smiles and lets out a giggle. "Bet your sweet ass I do!"

Grabbing my dress and strapless bra, I walk into the bathroom and put them on. Walking back into my room, I turn around, "Could you please?" She walks over and zips it up. I grab my shoes and find they are four inch heels with rhinestones in satin blue to match the dress. Putting them on, Caroline makes her way into the bathroom to get in her dress.

Slipping on the jewelry, I walk over to my dresser and put on a little bit of perfume on my wrists and the base of my beck. As Caroline walks out I turn to her and her eyes bulge, "Holy cleavage Batman!" She says staring at my chest.

Turning to look in the mirror, I notice the necklace stops right above the start of said cleavage. I giggle, "Like you are one to talk!" She looks down at the sweetheart neckline and blushes. "Yeah. They look pretty great right?" I shake my head at her.

Touching up my lip stick, I step back and admire the finished product. I walked into my room looking like a teenager but now I looked like a grown woman. "I would kill for your hips." Caroline says with a pout.

"They are pretty great." She snorts, "Your modesty knows no bounds."

A few minutes later there is a knock on the door. I open it up to reveal my cousin. He lets out a whistle, "I am definitely going to be beating them away with a stick tonight." I roll my eyes, "Whatever. What do you want except to kill my mood?" I say teasingly.

He hands me two masks, "For you and Caroline. Matt is already downstairs waiting. Elijah is also waiting at the bottom of the stairs and dude looks way too eager." I roll my eyes.

"Thank you Tyler. Now go make up with Matt. I won't have you two spoiling this night." With a mock salute, he leaves down the hall. I shake my head and hand Caroline her mask. It's silver with rhinestones and a feather. Mine is just a simple blue lace.

"You ready?" I nod my head. We hook each other's arms and make our way down the hall. I see my aunt come up and her eyes are shining with tears. I take a minute to appreciate her gold and white gown, "You girls are beautiful." We smile, "Caroline, if you will go and join Mr. Donovan?" She nods and winks at me.

As she walks away, she starts humming the pretty woman theme. I shake my head at her and look to my aunt, "I'm going to announce you and then you'll come out okay?" I nod my head and follow her just to the edge of the hall. Woman is so dramatic.

As she walks out, I see her grab a glass of champagne, "Ladies and Gentleman if I may have your attention." I hear all talking slowly start to die down and give way to my aunt.

"Thank you. Tonight we are here to celebrate the return of my niece. With the recent passing of her father, Mystic Falls is now her new home. Please help me in welcoming Jessalyn Swan." I roll my eyes and make my way around the corner to the top of the stairs. As the clapping begins to die down my aunt is beaming at me with a proud smile. "Now. Let the evening begin!"

With that I slowly started walking down the stairs to see Elijah there to meet me. "You are a vision." He says in a husky tone.

I couldn't help the smile that made its way onto my face, "You look quite handsome in your suit Mr. Smith." He holds his arm out to me, "Shall we?" I nod and place my hand in the crook of his arm. As he begins to lead me towards the back doors, I see Klaus step in front of us.

"Elijah." He looks at me and smiles, "Jessalyn. How lovely to see you again." He says taking my hand and placing a kiss on it. I smile, "Thank you Klaus. I will say your manners are much better than before." He smiles, "You bring it out in me I guess." I couldn't help but snort a bit at his awful joke.

"Is there something we can do for you Klaus?" He looks to Elijah, "No brother." I frown, "Brother?" I look at Elijah, "I thought you said your last name was Smith?" He levels a glare at Klaus, "Is that what you told her brother? Not very gentlemanly to lie to a beautiful woman."

"What is it you want Klaus?" He shrugs, "Not something to really speak of in front of the children." I level a glare and could feel my temper starting rise up, "Well, then let me do us all three a favor."

With that, I shove past Klaus and start heading to the back stairs. Shaking my head, I head out the back and down to the bar. "Whiskey straight." The bartender nods and prepares my drink. As I take it from him, I slam it back. I hand him back the glass, "Another." He nods and hands me another glass. Taking it I make my way over to Caroline who is standing with Matt and Tyler.

"Jessa!" She says excitedly. "Hey." I say, clearly frustrated. She frowns, "What's wrong?" I shake my head, "Nothing. Matt. Tyler. You two make up yet?"

They both look away with pissed off looks on their faces. "Okay. Here's what is going to happen, you two are going to hug it out. Right now." They look at me like I'm nuts. "What?" Tyler asks as if he didn't hear what I said.

"You heard me. You two have been friends since diapers. Tyler, you were an idiot for making out with his mom. Matt, you are big enough to forgive him and let's face it, your mom is kind of a slut. Now, hug." I put my empty hand on my hip and cock it out, "Now!"

They both chuckle, "She's right man." Matt says and they hug giving each other pats on the back. "Thank god! Now you two will stop moping." Caroline says.

Matt throws his arm around Tyler's shoulders, "We don't need this do we Ty?" He gets a pretend affronted look on his face, "No we don't. Let's go." With that they turn in-sync and storm off.

We just shake our heads, "So, where is tall, dark, and handsome?" I frown, "I don't know and frankly don't care." With that I slam my drink back and set it on a passing tray. "Refill?" Caroline asks. I nod and we make our way to a different bar.

"Whiskey." I say. Caroline orders a rum and coke. "So, want to talk about it?" I let out a sigh but as I go to speak, I hear my name being called. Turning around I see Elena walking up to me with a guy who looks a lot like Edward. "Hi Elena." I say in my fake cheerfulness. "Hey Jessa. You look amazing." She says gesturing to my dress.

"Thank you. You look lovely as well." I say noticing her black dress that really didn't do much for her figure or am I just being a bitch because I hate her so much?

"This is Stefan Salvatore. Stefan, this is Jessalyn Swan." I smile at him, "Pleasure." I say he nods, "Likewise. Great party. Carol seems to have gone all out for you." With a shrug, "I am her favorite niece. I'm glad you two could make it. If you'll excuse me." I say taking my drink and walking away.

As I make my way towards the fountain, I see Elijah approach from my right with Klaus in tow. I let out a huff and turn to them. "Has the conversation turned PG? Is the child now allowed to be present?" I say sarcastically.

Klaus actually looked away a bit embarrassed, "My apologies love. That was rude of me." I roll my eyes and turn my back, "That seems to be habit of yours." I say walking towards the fountain. Taking a seat on the edge I look up at both of them.

"So, you two are brothers which means one of two things. Either a." I look at Elijah, "Your last name isn't Smith or b," I say looking to Klaus, "Your last name isn't Mikaelson. Given the two options, I'm gonna take it your last name isn't Smith, is it?" I say looking to Elijah.

He lets out a sigh, "No it is not. My name is indeed Elijah Mikaelson." I nod my head and cock it to the right, "I don't appreciate being lied to but at the same time, we don't know each other so we owe each other nothing. Now if you gentlemen will excuse me." With that I stand and make my way around them and back to the party.

I look over and see what looks like Elena, but in a different dress being dragged around the side of the house by Damon Salvatore. Remembering my cousin's words and Katherine's phone call, I drop my glass on the grass and run inside.

I can feel someone following me but I don't pay any attention as to who. Running upstairs, I hear shouting coming from my uncle's study. I rush into the room to see Matt and Tyler fighting. Running over to them, I try to break them up causing them to knock me over and into a girl who was in the room with them. Her fall is stopped by the corner of my uncle's desk and a sick crack echoed through the room.

Elijah and Klaus come into the room and separate Tyler and Matt as I slowly crawl over to the girl. As I get closer, I notice her eyes are open, unseeing. I let out a loud gasp and turn to Tyler with tears in my eyes.

"She's not." He says. "Tell me she's not Jessa!" Just then Caroline runs in and takes in what's happening. She rushes over to the girl and puts her head to her chest. She sits up and looks at me sadly, "She's dead."


	3. Chapter 3

She said it as a whisper but it rang like screaming in my ears. Slowly standing and back away, I make a move to go to Tyler, a pain rips through my stomach causing me to double over. Knocking the breath out of my so nothing but a strangled breath escaped me.

As soon as that pain ended, another pain runs through the middle of my skull causing me to claw at my head pulling my mask off. With another snap, I drop to my knees and look over to Tyler who is in the same position as me. His eyes boring into mine. His eyes were not his usual brown but a bright yellow. "Tyler?" I whisper out and he nods his head. I close my eyes and let out a scream.

"Caroline, get the body out of here." I hear Elijah whisper. "Klaus, grab Mr. Lockwood. I'll take Ms. Swan." I can feel myself being lifted up by Elijah and he heads over to one of the windows. A few seconds later Caroline is back and looking between us, "What else do I need to do?" Elijah turns to her, "Cover for us. Compel Carol if necessary."

With that Elijah jumps out the window and I tilt my head against his chest to try and not scream at the pain. Less than a minute later, I feel myself being gently set down on a couch. "Breath through it." I hear from Klaus who kneels in front of me.

I look up into his eyes and he smiles, "Hello love. How are you feeling?" I frown, "Like my head is being split in two and my entire body wants to fold in on itself." He chuckles, "So peachy then?" I go to call him an asshole but another pain cuts through my back causing me to arch and fall into his arms.

"Does it ever stop?" I whimper out, "It will darling. The more you fight it, the longer it lasts."

"How do you know all of this?" He pulls me back and tilts my head up, "I've gone through it myself. You aren't turning. It's not a full moon. However, your body is adjusting itself to now allow for the improvements that come with being what you are."

I frown and move back onto the couch not at all liking how eager his voice sounded. Elijah comes back in and hands me a glass of something. "Drink. It will help numb the pain."

I take the glass from his hand and bring it to my lips. Drinking it slowly, I allow the burn in my chest to distract from the rest of the pain. The next hour was hell. My body kept shaking and I could feel slight breaks happening and healing. As the pain finally ebbed away, I was always to take look at my surroundings.

"Where's Tyler?" Klaus sighs, "He's upstairs. He passed out from the pain. He wouldn't listen and fought it and ultimately, it overwhelmed him." I nod and let out a shaky breath. "So it's true? I do have the curse." I whisper out and have to blink to keep the tears from falling.

"You do. Did you not know?" Elijah asks and I shake my head. "No. Tyler and I knew there was a chance we could. I received a call a few days ago from Katherine saying I needed to keep a close eye on my cousin tonight. Make sure he didn't activate his curse." I shake my head, "I wonder if she wasn't aiming at both of us." I stand and begin pacing the room. Taking in my surroundings.

"So are you two like me?" I ask and Elijah chuckles. "I am not. I am a vampire. My brother on the other hand, he's a bit of both worlds." I furrow my brow and look at Klaus, "So what are you? A hybrid?"

"I am the hybrid love. We are also two of the oldest vampires in existence." I nod my head, "So how old does that make you?" Elijah smiles, "Over a thousand." I could feel my eyes widen and I took my seat again.

"But you don't look like vampires." They frown at that, "What do you mean?" I sigh, "I've met vampires before. Marble hard skin. Red or gold eyes depending on diet." They both share a look that I can't discern. "Cold ones love. We are the superior species." I frown, "More powerful than the Volturi?"

Klaus chuckles, "You know of them? You are just full of surprises." I roll my eyes, "Met the bastards. Bunch of creepy assholes if you ask me. Had to go with my sister to save her mate who was trying to kill himself because he thought she was dead. Fucking drama queens." I mutter into my glass.

"You have quite the mouth don't you?" Asks Klaus with a smirk, "I think given everything that I've gone through the past year, I have plenty of right to be pissed off."

"Some home coming." I mutter under my breath. "So what does being a werewolf entail exactly?" Elijah gestures to Klaus to answer my question.

"I've only changed into a wolf once myself however, I do know it's extremely painful. It never gets easier. Your temper is going to be shorter and because of that, you are going to be more volatile. You are also going to develop enhanced reflexes and speed. Not that of a vampire but certainly more than a human."

I frown, "So there isn't really any benefit?" Klaus shrugs, "I wouldn't say that love, I would say you're improved. There's nothing wrong with what you are. Once I break my curse, I can make it to where you will never have shift again."

I look up at him, "How can you do that?" He smiles, "You drink my blood, I snap your neck. You wake up with a bit of a headache, drink from a human and viola. You are hybrid." I frown, "So I become like you?" He nods, "Do I lose my manners as well?" He chuckles, "You are never going to let me live that down, are you love?"

"No. However, if you can save me and my cousin from a lifetime of pain, I think I can find it in myself to be forgiving." I look over at Elijah and can see he is troubled by something. "Elijah?" I ask and he looks up at me. "Is something wrong?'

He shakes his head, "Yes and no. I have mixed feelings about werewolves." I frown at his words, "Werewolves killed out youngest brother when we were human resulting in our mother turning us into vampires. A tender subject." He says with a sigh.

"So because of me being a werewolf, you think lesser of me?" He looks up and smiles, "Not at all. I pity you actually. It's not a curse I would wish on anyone." I stand up and put both hands on my hips, "I don't want your pity Elijah. I want this to go away. But since it can't, then the next best option is to break this curse."

I look at Klaus, "What do you need me to do?" He smiles, "I need you to keep the Salvatore brothers busy and away from Elena. The next full moon is on Wednesday. We intend on breaking my curse then. I just need you to make sure Elena is available to grab."

I nod my head, "I won't even need to be near the Salvatore brothers for that. I'll get you the doppelganger." He smiles, "Then you will be my first hybrid." I frown, "No offense but I would rather you test is on someone else other than me and my cousin first."

He chuckles, "If you insist darling."

"You cannot be serious Jessalyn." I frown and turn to Elijah, "Serious about what?"

"Elena will die during the ritual. You would condemn an innocent girl to her death?" He made a valid point. I wasn't a killer but at the same time, my cousin and I don't deserve this. "I'm sure the Salvatore brothers will have something planned to keep her alive." Klaus says.

"Isn't there anything you can do?"

"I can have my witches look into it." I nod, "You never know, you may need her blood for your hybrids. Did you ever think of that?"

He leaned against one of the arms of the couch and got a serious look on his face. "You make a valid point. What do you think brother?" I could see Elijah was angry I was even willing to go along with this. "She makes a valid point. Mother placed the curse on you making it so the doppelganger is the only thing to break it and make you a true hybrid. If doppelganger blood is what you need to become a hybrid, logic would conclude the same would apply for turning hybrids."

Klaus smiles, "Logic would conclude that yes." Turning to me, "New plan. I get my witches to find a way to bring Elena back but you have to be my first test run."

I frown at that. "It's either you or Tyler." I frown at his words further, "Fine. I'll be your lab rat." With that I stand up and make my way over, pouring another drink. I look at Elijah, "I guess this changes things?"

He gets a blank look on his face, "There would have to be something to change to start with." I let out a dry and angry laugh. I point to the necklace, "This your doing?" I ask and he nods. I bite my lower lip and nod my head in 'okay, if that's how it is' fashion. I grab the necklace and pull it from my neck, the bracelet and earrings and throw them at his feet.

"Something, right?" I say making my way out of the room and up the stairs.

Following the sound of my cousin's heartbeat, I enter the room and see him on a bed sleeping soundly. I let out a sigh and walk over to him. "Hey." I say shaking his shoulder. He looks up at me with groggy eyes and I smile, "Hey yourself. I just had the craziest dream."

My smile turns sad, "It wasn't a dream Ty." He sits up quickly, "It wasn't?" I shake my head. He pulls me into a hug and I hug him back just as tightly.

"We'll get through this Ty. I'm already working on it." I whisper to him. I pull back, "Come on. We need to get home." I help him stand and we make our way down the stairs. I see Klaus waiting for us. "I'll take you home." I nod my head in thanks.

Not sparing a look back at Elijah, we make our way outside and a few minutes later, we are pulling up to our house. The party just starting to die down, as we make our way inside. I see Caroline wave at me from the top of the stairs. "I'm heading to bed. See you in the morning Ty." He kisses my cheek and heads off into the living room.

I make my way up the stairs and into my room with Caroline hot on my heels. I turn to her as soon as my door closes. "So you're a vampire huh?" She gives me a sad look. "Yeah. I am. Have been for a few months now. Guess you're a werewolf?" I nod my head, "So is Tyler. We both triggered it tonight."

She walks up to me and pulls me into a hug. "You're still my friend Jessa. Even if our species are supposed to hate each other." I smile, "Thanks Caroline. How is aunt Carol?"

"She's sleeping. I may have over done it with my compel." I nod my head. "I'm gonna call it a night. Call you tomorrow?" She nods and leaves my room. I walk over to the couch in front of my window and sit down. Letting the events of the night play through my head.

So I was a werewolf now. Not a shifter like the guys in La Push, but an actual werewolf. Soon, if everything goes right, a hybrid. Immortal. I had sworn to myself I wouldn't get involved with vampires or any other supernatural but seems I was always supernatural. Explains why Aro wanted to kill me on the spot. Werewolves are their natural enemy as well. So why did they let me go? It didn't make any sense.

As I stand and walk over to my vanity, I take a seat and begin unpinning my hair. As I look down to put the pins away, I hear a quiet thud from behind me. I turn on my chair to see Klaus standing there with a rolled up parchment.

"Klaus?" I question and he smiles. "I've brought you something love." He says waving the paper. "Thank you?" I couldn't help but feel embarrassed it came out like a question and my cheeks started to heat up. He chuckled at my response, "Come. I would like to show it to you." I take the last pin out and my hair falls down my back.

Standing, I walk over to him and he hands the paper to me. Taking it, I gently unravel it and I am floored by the drawing. It is of me smiling to something over my shoulder. My neck and jaw looked soft while my eyes strong and vivid. "It's beautiful." I whisper and look at him.

He smiles shyly, "You inspired me." He lets out softly. I walk over to my desk and lay it down. Gently setting weights on the four corners I smile over my shoulder at him. Walking over I stop in front of him and turn my back, "Would you mind?" I ask. One of his hands pushing my hair over my shoulder and the other unzips the back of my dress. Holding it to myself I turn back around.

Placing a kiss on his cheek and whispering in his ear, "Goodnight Klaus." With that I walk into my bathroom and gently close the door. Putting a hand to my heart, I take a steady breath to calm myself down. Dropping my dress and taking my shoes off, I make my way to the shower. Turning the water on, I finishing removing my clothes, wrapping a towel around myself.

I walk back into my room and head to my dresser. Grabbing a pair of shorts and a tank top to sleep in, I turn back around and almost scream at Klaus standing in front of me. "I thought you left?" I say out between heavy breaths. He approaches me and removes the clothes from my hands. Tossing them over his shoulder with a sly smile.

"With what you just did love, how do you expect me to leave?" I could feel the heat rising through my body at his close proximity. "I have to wonder; do you taste as exquisite as you smell?" He whispers darkly and seductively to me.

His hands came up and grasp either side of my neck gently. As he pulls me toward him, his lips come and gently rest on mine. The kiss starts tentatively but builds in heat as it continues. I couldn't hold back the whimper that escaped me. Pulling away, he runs his nose along my neck and I couldn't stop myself from titling my head to bare it to him.

He comes back to my ear, "I will find out love. But not tonight." With that he is gone in a blur and I am left hot and bothered. Rushing to my window, I look out and see him stop at the edge of the trees. With a wave he is gone.

Sitting down and closing my window, I let out a quaky sigh. "Well fuck me running." I mutter out. Walking back over to my discarded clothes, I take them into the bathroom and quickly shower. After I'm done, I collapse onto my bed and close my eyes. The night may have started shitty but it ended up amazing.

As my mind slips into dreamland, I find myself confronted by a dark scene. I could tell I was in Klaus' house. I heard things breaking and heavy breaths coming from one of the rooms. Opening the door, I see Klaus in an intimate embrace with an unknown brunette. She was tall, beautiful and he was worshipping her like a queen.

A dark voice startled me by speaking in my ear. "Hurt you once, shame on him. Hurt you twice, shame on you." The voice whispers. When I turn to look at the source, I see someone who looks a lot like me in an old style dress. "Who are you?"

She smiles sadly, "I am you as you are me. Elijah loves you but you do not love him. You love Klaus but he does not love you. The answer lies in Kol." I frown at that, "Kol?" I ask but she disappears.

Shooting up in bed, I couldn't help the heavy pants leaving my body. I look over at the clock and see its only six in the morning. Letting out a groan, I crawl out of bed and head to my closet. Pulling down a pair of white jeans and a red see through blouse, I pull the blouse over my white tank top and pull off the shorts. Replacing them with the pants, I grab a pair of red flats from the bottom of my closet.

Slipping them on, I walk to my vanity. Running a brush through my hair, I pull it into a messy bun on top of my head. Not bothering with any make up, I grab my purse and head downstairs. I notice I am the only one up. Grabbing a pen and paper, I scribble a note for Tyler telling him I'm taking his car and will be back in a few hours.

Grabbing his keys, I walk outside and get in the car. Taking the same route back to Klaus' house, I pull up and get out. Before I can knock on the door, Elijah is there with a crisp suit.

"What can I help you with this morning Miss Swan?" I shake my head, "I'm not here to see you actually." I look over his shoulder at Klaus. "I'm here to see him." I move past him and follow Klaus up the stairs. He leads me into his study and closes the door behind me.

"To what do I owe this early wakeup call?" I give him a sheepish smile, "Sorry if I woke you. I had a question for you actually." He nods his head to tell me to proceed.

"Who was she?" He frowns, "I'm not sure what you mean love." I could tell he was genuinely confused. Perhaps he needed context. "After you left last night and I went to sleep, a woman came to me in my dreams. She looked almost exactly like me only she was wearing something out of the 11th century. She said and I quote, 'Hurt you once, shame on him. Hurt you twice, shame on you.' And then she proceeds to give me the most heartbreaking smile and said 'Elijah loves you but you do not love him. You love Klaus but he does not love you. The answer lies in Kol."

I could see a bit of color drain from his face, "I didn't think it was possible." I frown, "What does that mean?" He sighs, "The spirit that came to you in your dream was a woman from when we were human. Our feelings for her were exactly as she explained them to you. While you may look strikingly like her, there are some differences. Also, your personalities are polar opposites. She was a quiet and meek little thing. You are anything but quiet or meek."

I frown at him, "You think I'm descended from her?" He shrugs his shoulders, "Possibly. Given it was just a dream, most people would have played it off. Why is it you are so bothered by it?" I frown, "I dreamt of you and Elijah before I ever came to Mystic Falls."

He seemed quite surprised by that, "And what happened in these dreams?" I let out a sigh, "The first one, Elijah had his hand in your chest and said something about your siblings and how you lied. The second was the same dream only you were looking directly at me." He leaned back in his chair and began running his finger over his upper lip.

"I have no idea why this would be happening. Was I in you dream last night?" I blush and nod. "Yes only the woman you were 'embraced' with was not me." He frowns at that.

"I will have my witches look into it. Now, have you had breakfast?" I shake my head, "No. I came directly over here when I woke up. Seems kind of silly now that I think about it." He stands and makes his way over to me.

"Nonsense love. These aren't just mere dreams. It seems someone or something is trying to communicate to you." Standing, I put my purse over my shoulder and take out the keys.

"Thank you for looking into it for me. I know you are busy as it is." With that I turn to leave but he stops me. I turn to look at his hand on my wrist and then to his face. He is looking at his hand and he brings his eyes to meet mine.

He steps forward and pulls me to him. As I lose myself in his eyes, he slowly lowers his lips to mine. He leaves no more than soft, chaste kiss. "Have dinner with me tonight?" He whispers out. I nod my head. "I'll pick you up at seven. Wear something classy." I smile and he releases my wrist.

Making my way down the stairs, I round the corner to see Elijah standing there. "So my brother?" I cross my arms and tilt my head to the side. "What of it?" He smiles sarcastically. "He's going to hurt you. I could stand here and warn you but something tells me you won't listen."

"I guess you would understand hurting someone. Unless your words last night were supposed to be comforting? If you'll excuse me Elijah, I have SOMETHING to attend to." With that I make my way outside and to the car. Getting in, I drive back home. When I pull up, Tyler is coming out, "Hey. Thanks for the note." I smile at him.

"Yeah. Thanks for letting me use your car. I really need to buckle down and get one." He smiles, "We can go look today if you want?" I nod, "Sounds good. Want to catch breakfast while we're out?" He nods.

We hop into his car, him driving and make our way out of town and into Richmond. As well pull up to the first dealership, I already see the car I want. As I'm walking up to it, Tyler grabs my arm and pulls me inside the dealership. The man behind the counter smiles, "Mr. Lockwood I presume?" He nods his head, "Here for pick up." The man reaches behind him and hands over a set of keys.

Tyler then turns and hands them to me. I give him a confused look and he nods his head towards the giant window. Sitting there is a pearl white Audi A5. I look at Tyler in shock, "Are you serious?" He smiles, "Yep. Mom was hoping to have it and give it to you yesterday but it got held up since it's customized. Come on."

He grabs my hands and leads me outside to it. He takes the keys and unlocks it. The interior is black and chrome with my name stitched in the seats. I smile at him and shake my head. "Your mom spoils me."

"That she does. Now come on. Let's head home and then go to the grill for breakfast."

I get in my car and follow him out of the dealership and back home. He drops his car off and I take us to the grill. We walk to see Matt setting up behind the bar. Taking our seats in front of him he turns to us.

"Hey guys. Breakfast?" We nod our heads and he hands us two menus. "I'll take coffee and the steak tip with eggs over easy and hash browns." He jots it down turns to Tyler, "Same only oj instead of coffee."

"It'll be about ten minutes." With that he walks into the back. "Doesn't look like he remembers last night."

I shake my head, "From what I could tell, he was probably compelled by Katherine. She was at the party last night." He frowns and looks down, "Why was she so focused on triggering our curse though? What does she gain from it?" I shrug my shoulders, "Who knows honestly. I'm sure there's a lot going on in this town we don't know about."

As our food is brought out, we immediately dig in. As we are finishing up, I feel someone sit next to me. Looking over I see Damon Salvatore.

"I don't think we've been introduced. Damon Salvatore." I nod my head, "Jessalyn Swan." I turn back to my food and I could see him frown from next to me. "Missed you at your party last night. Seems you pulled a Cinderella and disappeared from the ball."

I slam my fork down and look at him, "Is there a reason you are talking to me?" I snap out and he holds up his hands in mock defense. "Just making conversation." I roll my eyes, "No. You are fishing for information. What is it you really want to ask?'

He narrows his eyes at me and Tyler, "Did you activate your curse or not?" I roll my eyes, "That's what you wanted to know?" He nods his head, "Because if you did, my brother and I have no problems putting you down. I've seen what one your bites can do to us and I'm not having it."

I grab my knife and go back to cutting my meat. As I take a bite, I wash it down with a sip of coffee while still holding my knife in my hand. As I distract him with setting my cup down, I stab him in the hand that is on the bar going through it and into the wood.

I turn a glare at him, "You see, something you should probably know about me. I don't take too idly to threats Damon because, for some strange reason, they seem to set my temper off. Which, come to find out, is going to be even shorter and more severe since your little bitch Katherine decided she wanted to play God. So here's what's actually going to happen, you are going to stay the fuck away from me and my cousin. You are going to exist in your little world of booze and debauchery and we are going to continue living our lives as we always have. Because word to the wise, you may be able to kill me…"

I look over his shoulder at Klaus standing behind him seething, "But I think my new friend may just kill you first."

I pull the knife out of his hand and set it down on my plate. He looks over his shoulders to see Klaus and turns back to me glaring. "This isn't over." He growls out, "I didn't think it was." With that he storms out and I push my plate back.

Klaus takes up the spot next to me and smiles, "That was certainly something to see." I give him a wry smile and prop my chin up on a hand. "Hell yeah Jessa. That was bad ass."

"Prick deserved it." I look at Klaus, "I've seen you three times in the past twenty-four hours Klaus. To what do I owe the pleasure?' He smiles, "I wanted to let you know I have heard back from a few of my witches. They will be able to bring the doppelganger back and they have some ideas of your dreams."

I look at Tyler and hand him my keys. "I'll catch a ride with Klaus. Take my car home." As he grabs the keys, "Not a scratch." He rolls his eyes and heads out after tossing money onto the counter to pay for our breakfast.

I turn back to Klaus, "Take a walk with me." He says. I stand follow him out of the grill and towards town center. "So, what do they say about my dreams?" He smiles ruefully, "That they are prophetic. That if we were to pursue something, there is a chance that what you saw could come true." I frown at the implication.

"So if we decide to pursue something romantic, you will most likely cheat on me?" He frowns, "Seems like it. I could assure you I would do my best to not because they said they are not set in stone but it's a possibility."

I sigh and put my hands in my pockets, "So that could also mean that your brother is in love with me." He nods, "It would seem that way." As we make our way to a bench, we both take a seat. "How does your other brother factor into this?"

He shrugs his shoulders, "Not sure. They couldn't give much on that. With him not awake, it's hard to say." I nod, "And you have no intention of waking him up any time soon, correct?" He smiles ruefully.

"Afraid not. Not until my father is dealt with." When he didn't elaborate, I didn't push for more information.

"The dream also said, you wouldn't love me but I would love you. Obviously we just met and I do not love you but I could certainly see myself falling for you. Do you think you could fall for me?" He looks into my eyes and pushes a stray hair behind one of my ears. "I believe I could, yes. I already feel strongly for you love."

I let out a sigh, "Even though there is a high chance I am going to get hurt, I want to pursue this. If there's a chance we could fall in love, I want to at least want to give it a chance without writing us off. What do you think?" He leans in and pulls me into a kiss.

Once again, I could feel the fire ignite in me and I responded back with equal measure. As we pull away so I can breathe, he smirks at me, "If that didn't answer your question, then yes I would like to try." I smile, "We still on for dinner tonight?" He nods his head.

"We are. But how would you feel about making a day of it instead?" I lean back and shake head, "I don't know…you see there is this really handsome man who I have plans with this evening. Not sure how he would feel about you stealing me away for the day and also tonight." He smirks at my playfulness, "Who is he? I'll kick his ass." I giggle, "I think it sounds great Klaus."

He stands and pulls me up, "First order of business, we are going to go to my home and you are going to let me paint you." I chuckle, "I look awful Klaus. I can't believe I barged into your house looking so disheveled this morning."

He frowns and gives me a mock reprimanding glare, "You are beautiful love. You have a natural beauty that most women, mortal and immortal alike, would kill for and some actually have."

I giggle, "I guess I will just have to take your word for it." He laces his fingers through mine and begins pulling me back towards the grill and to his car.

He opens the door for me and I slide in and take time to look around the car. It was a Range Rover. It was in impeccable condition. It was a strong and reliable car. Seemed very Klaus. As he got in, he backs up and peels down the road. "What is with vampires and driving as if the hounds of hell are nipping at their heels?"

"When you can run faster than most cars love, going thirty miles per hour becomes tedious."

As we pull up to his house, I can see Elijah leaving. Putting on a blank face, I get out of the car as Klaus comes around.

"Miss Swan. Brother." I nod my head and walk past him into the house. Setting my purse down, I wait for Klaus. A minute later he comes in and takes my hand. Pulling me upstairs and past his study, he leads me to his bedroom where an easel and paints are setup.

There are various paintings littering the space and crumpled canvas dotting the space. "Where do you want me?" I ask. He turns to look at me and bites his lip, "I would prefer you in my bed but for this, next to the window." I walk over and take a seat on the chaise lounge. Taking my shoes off, I pull my legs up to stretch out. Propping my head up on my hand, I look at him as he sets his paints up.

Klaus was a fascinating man to watch. He was so sure and meticulous in everything he did. Taking the time to admire his long sleeved red shirt and black jeans, by the time I reached his boots, he was already kicking them off along with his socks to go barefoot.

Noticing he stopped moving, my eyes shot back up to his face. Boy, did he look like one smug bastard. "See something you like love?" I nod my head, "I do. However, you're in the way." I tease. He looks over his shoulder at a painting of a forest with a lone wolf in the middle.

He looks back at me and shakes his head, "Think your funny?" I shake my head, "I know I'm funny." I give him a tired smile and he gives me a full one back. He pulls up his chair to the canvas and looks at me, "Ready?" I giggle, "Shouldn't I be asking you that? I just have to lay here and look pretty. You actually have to do all the work."

He picks up a brush dips it into a brown paint, "So what would you like to talk about?" He asks. "Whatever you want to share. You are like this book filled with an infinite number of pages. I want to know what's on each one."

I could faintly make out a blush on his cheeks at my compliment. "Well, I am the middle child of six children. My youngest brother died because of werewolves. I have a younger sister, Rebekah. My younger brother Kol. Then my big brothers Elijah and then our eldest brother Finn." And that is how our morning and early afternoon went.

He told me about his history and I asked questions when I had them. He had been through so much and seen so much. I could see the downsides and the upside of immortality. After a lull in our conversation, I found myself drifting off.

As my eyes began to close, I felt strong arms lift me up and set me on something soft. Looking up through hooded eyes, I see Klaus looking down at me. "Sleep love." I grab his hand, "Lay with me?" He nods and slides down next to me.

Wrapping my arms around his waist, he pulls me tight against him. "When I imagined the first time I would have you in my bed, we weren't sleeping." I giggle sleepily at his words, "I'm just full of surprises." With that I fell asleep and into dreamland.

I found myself on the streets of New Orleans. Looking in either direction, the sky seemed off. It didn't seem normal. It felt dark but yet, the sky wasn't black.

Making my way in the direction I felt the pull in, I round a corner and see the most handsome man I had ever seen, talking to a small pretty brunette.

"Did you tell her?" She asks and he shakes his head. She lets out a sigh, "Why not? You said you loved her. It's why we broke up. Are you telling me that you backed down?" He lets out a sigh of his own, "You think me a coward? What am I supposed to do Davina? She loves my brother." He starts walking in my direction and she runs to catch up with him.

"It doesn't mean she doesn't love you too. I've seen the way she looks at you. You have to tell her before it's too late." With that I felt myself being pulled from my dream and back into reality.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: PLEASE READ

FYI on the chapter. It contains lemons. Not very good ones but still, they're happening. Which is one of the main reasons this story is rated M. So if that bothers you, let me know and I will try and get you a copy of the chapter minus the lemons.

Looking up into the smiling face of Klaus I smile back. "How long did I sleep?" He smiles, "We slept for about three hours. It's late afternoon." I stretch out and let out a squeal at out good it feels. "I haven't slept that well in a long time." I say shyly.

"Neither have I. Come on, I want you to see my painting." I frown, "When did you finish it?" He shrugs, "About an hour into our conversation." I shake my head, "We talked for over three hours." He nods and doesn't say anything else.

Rounding the easel, I look at the picture and once again I am floored. If this is how this man sees me, how could ever hurt me? I was beautiful. He painted me as if I was some kind of angel. "Klaus…" I whisper.

I turn to him and throw myself at him. He pulls me to him and smashes his lips onto mine. Wrapping my legs around his waist, he leads me back over to his bed. He gently lays us down and begins kissing me again. My hands immediately started going up his shirt and over his toned stomach. If they felt this amazing under my hands I couldn't wait to see all he had to offer.

As he breaks our kiss and pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it to the side, I took the chance to look at him. The way the v-cut of his hips disappeared into his pants. The slight bit of blonde curls leading up to his belly button. The toned bare chest. Strong neck. Square jaw. The blue eyes that I lost myself in whenever I chanced to look into them. The man was perfect.

At my unabashed perusal of him, he got a smug smirk on his face. "Seems you're overdressed love." I shrug my shoulders as he descends back to my mouth. Our tongues immediately started to fight over dominance. The feeling of his hands sliding the fabric of my shirt and tank top up I had to fight the urge not to giggle at how ticklish I was.

He pulls me up and finishes pulling my shirt over my head. Leaving my chest bare and the most I had ever been exposed to anyone. As he stares, there was no mistaking the darkness in his eyes. He pulls me up to him and presses me against his chest. Tilting my head up so I can look into his eyes I could see that we were at that point. Where either I stopped this or we continued.

"I know you are innocent love. Are you sure this is what you want?" I felt my cheeks heat up and I nod my head. "It is." He smiles and begins kissing me again. My hands immediately go to his jeans and fumble with the button and zipper. As I reach my hand in, I find he is going commando. Which shouldn't have surprised me.

As I grasp him, I felt him suck in a breath and kiss me harder. As he begins unbuttoning my pants, I could feel my nerves starting to play up. But as soon as his fingers found my wet center, they melted away. Letting out a long moan at the feeling of his fingers I could feel the growl from his chest which only enticed me more.

He removed his hand and ripped my jeans away; leaving me in nothing but a pair of white boy shorts. Picking me up, he lays me back against the bed. He pulls his pants off leaving him bare against me. Wrapping my legs around his waist, I could feel his hard member pressing against me and the feeling was starting to cause an ache.

I pull back and look into his eyes, "Take me." I whisper out and he rips my panties away leaving me bare and dripping for him. He doesn't take his eyes off me and inserts one finger and begins pumping in and out of me. "I want to taste you love. In every way." I nod my head and let out a breathy moan as his face disappears from view. Taking a glance down, I see him positioned right in front of me. I know I should be embarrassed at being so exposed but I couldn't help but feel sexy and wanted.

He takes a long, slow lick and I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head. My back arching as one of his hands came up to hold me down. "You taste exquisite love." Moaning at his words and hot breath against me, he continues licking my fold and sucking on my clit while pumping now two fingers inside of me. I could feel the knot tightening in my stomach as my moans and breaths came out faster. "Klaus…" I whisper, "Come for me love." As he picks up speed with his hand and his tongue, I felt myself shatter and lose control of my body.

The feelings of pleasure making my cry out his name as a strangled whisper of pure ecstasy. He moved back up my body crashing his lips to mine and I could taste myself on his tongue. The taste increasing my want and need for this man. I couldn't possibly see this getting any better. Everything he was doing was leaving me light headed and breathless.

As he positioned himself at my entrance, he pulled back to look into my eyes. "I will try to make it as painless as possible." I nod my head and he quickly sheathes himself in me, breaking through my barrier. I could feel a single tear escape my eyes as he held still.

Allowing the kisses he was placing down my neck to relax me; I felt the pain ebb away. As my nod he slowly began moving in and out. Soon the discomfort was replaced by sheer pleasure. The moans coming from us only push us further. As he leans back and pulls me up to straddle him, he grabbed the back of my hair that had fallen from its bun and looked into my eyes. "Look at me love." He whispers out. Not breaking eye contact, I could feel myself climbing again and the familiar knot making a home in my stomach.

"Klaus…" I shudder out with a shaky breath. As thrusts into my harder I couldn't help myself and let my head fall back exposing my neck to him. As Klaus pumped faster, I could feel the knot break loose pushing me to the hedge. As he sank his teeth into my neck, I could feel us fall in what could only described as a swan dive into something that would change us entirely. With a few more pulls from my neck, he releases me neck and pulls my head up to look into his yes. I could see my blood falling down his chin and it elicited another moan from me.

As he lays us down and removes himself from me, he walks into his bathroom and comes back with a wet cloth. I was still trying to catch my breath from everything that had just happened. Trying to make sense of what was up and what was down.

"I made a mess of you." He chuckles out and I give him a lazy smile. "Given what just happened, I am perfectly fine with that." He smiles at me with a now clean face.

He lays down next to me and pulls me flush against his body. Pulling the blanket over us I nuzzle my face into his chest. "I'm a possessive bastard love." I smile, "I'm okay with that." I whisper out.

He chuckles, "Good. What would you say about staying the night tonight?" I look up at him and he has a look of curiosity on his face.

"You want me to stay the night?" He nods, "I do. I like waking up with you in my arms. It's makes everything else seem less…shitty." I laugh at his very teenage way of putting it.

"You certainly have a way with words. I'd love to Klaus. I'll text Tyler later."

As we lay there, I could feel him tracing random patterns on my bare back. I couldn't help but let out a sigh of contentment. I was going over the fact in my head about how I felt no soreness and what it was like from Klaus to drink from me.

"I've been meaning to ask you." He stops and looks down at me, "How do I taste?' He barks out a laugh and smiles, "Like you smell. Peaches and honeysuckle." I blush, "Well damn. If only I could bottle it. I'd make a fortune."

He lets out a playful growl, "No one will be tasting your blood except me love." I smile and shrug, "I don't know. If the big bad hybrid is saying it's good, I imagine it would fetch a hefty price." He lets out another growl and pulls me up to his level.

He bites into my neck and I couldn't help but moan at the feeling. As he pulls away, he bites into his wrist, "Drink love." I put his wrist to my mouth and am surprised by the taste. I thought it would be coppery and salty. He tasted like cinnamon and chocolate.

As his wrist heals, I could feel some of his blood trickle down my chin. He lets out a growl and begins kissing me. That lead to another round of mind blowing, earth shattering sex. We only broke briefly for dinner and for me to text Tyler. We spent the entire night in each-other's arms. It was pretty perfect. I could already feel myself falling in love with Klaus. I could only hope my dreams aren't going to come true and that he will love me too.

The next morning, I am roused from my sleep to find myself alone in Klaus' bed. Standing up slowly, I make my way to his dresser and pull on one of his t-shirts. Given that it fell to my knees; I didn't have to worry about pants. As I make my way down the stairs, I am surprised to find the Salvatore's standing in the living room having a stare down with Elijah and Klaus.

"You always have the worst timing." I say to Damon. He glares at me and then smirks. He blurs over to me and grabs me by the throat. As he lifts me up, I can feel my eyes starting to darken from the lack of oxygen. Finding all the strength I could, I bring my fist up against his elbow and dislocate it. He immediately drops me and Klaus is at my side.

"Fuck! Bitch broke my arm." I growl and look up him. I hop up and bite into his neck. Releasing him, I can feel his blood running down my chin. He brings his non injured arm up and touches his neck hissing at the pain.

"Did you just bite me? You don't have venom in human form." I chuckle, "Are you sure about that? That bite is already looking pretty bad." He walks over to a mirror and could already see it starting to blacken.

He growls and turns back to me, "Fix it!" He yells. I shrug my shoulders, "No can do. Last time I checked, there wasn't a cure. Didn't you say your friend that died from a bite?"

"Oh there's a cure love." Klaus says. "You're looking at him." I smile up at him, "Seems you are in a position to start negotiating Klaus."

With that I make my way back up the stairs and into Klaus' room. Making my way into the shower, I quickly strip and wash the blood from my face. A few minutes later, I am joined by Klaus. I turn around and he smiles down at me.

"You are really too clever for your own good." I shrug, "I didn't know if it would actually work. But the asshole manhandled me." He chuckles, "And you proceeded to manhandle him." I shrug, "Bastard deserved it. So, what deal did you make?"

"I explained to them how I could bring Elena back alive after the ritual. That if they wanted the cure, they would have to hand her over."

I smile, "Did they accept?" He nods, "They did. My brother on the other hand, is back to not speaking to me."

"Why not?" He gives me an 'oh really' look and I nod my head in understanding. "My fault?" He nods, "It is. However, don't you worry that beautiful head of yours over it." I chuckle, "Hadn't planned on it. Your brother basically hinted I was a lesser creature because I am a werewolf. There's no coming back from that."

As we quickly shower and dry each other off, I make my way into his room and frown. "What's wrong love?" I sigh, "I don't have any clothes. You ripped my pants." I say holding up the tattered cloth.

"While that is most unfortunate, I cannot say I'm entirely sorry for it."

"Of course you aren't." I say playfully and walk over to him, "I'm not either. But it does make getting home a bit of a problem."

He digs in his dresser and hands me another one of his shirts and a pair of pajama pants. I cock an eyebrow, "Really?" Is all I say before dropping the towel and pulling the clothes on. As I turn around, Klaus is handing me my phone. "You missed a call last night. Several in fact from an unknown number."

I take my phone from him and pull up the voicemail. I couldn't' help but frown at who it is.

"Jess! I need your help. Please call me."

"Hey, it's Victoria. She's after me still."

"Why aren't you answering? This is important."

"She's building an army and coming to Forks. We need your help."

With that last message I just ignore the rest. "Fucking great!" I exclaim as I start pacing. Klaus looks at me worried, "What's wrong love? Who was that?"

I sigh, "My sister. She's mated to a cold one and her mate killed another cold one's mate and the psycho bitch wants revenge. She's building an army to take my sister out." Putting my head in my hands, I let out a sigh. "Call her back. If we have the time, we can go assist her after the curse is broken and I turn you and your cousin into hybrids."

I look up at him and shake my head, "Why would you want to help my sister and a coven of cold ones?" He shrugs, "I've come to care about you. I want you to be happy. Also, I enjoy killing and I especially enjoy cold ones. It's a win/win for everyone."

Pulling up the unknown number, I return her call. On the second ring it picks up, "Jess? Thanks for calling me back." I sigh, "Hey Bella. So Victoria is finally trying to finish you off huh?" She chuckles dryly, "You could say that. Alice says she's going to be here in a month. Jasper has already started training the pack to fight them."

I smile, "How's my favorite cold one handling working with them?"

"Jasper is eating it up. They all are. Getting the chance to knock around your mortal enemies? Who wouldn't call that a good time."

"There's some things I have to take care of before I leave Mystic Falls so I should be able to be there in about a week. I'll be bringing help." I say looking at Klaus and he nods. "Did you meet other vampires?" I smile, "You could say that. Listen Bella, a lot has changed about me in the short time I've been here. I'll explain everything once I get there okay?"

"Okay. I'm not even sure why Alice recommend we call you back up here. She just had a vision and said that you could help." I snort, "Cryptic pixie bitch." I mumble, "I HEARD THAT!" I hear her yell and I couldn't help but smile.

Okay so maybe I was missing Alice a little bit. "I'll see you next weekend Bella." With that I hang up and turn to Klaus and he was looking at me for answers. "Guess you want answers?" He nods. I take a seat on his bed and cross my legs.

"So this particular coven of cold ones has seven members. A few of them have extra abilities." He nods for me to continue. "Alice can see the future based on a person's decision. Jasper can influence and feel people's emotions and Edward, my sisters mate, can read minds. Well, all minds except hers. The other members are Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle."

He smiles, "Carlisle? I haven't heard that name in over three hundred years." I couldn't honestly be surprised by that, "How do you know him?" He shrugs, "We had a run in just outside of Bangkok. He was studying eastern medicine while I was studying eastern women." I couldn't help the hint of jealousy that started pooling in my head.

Shaking the thoughts away knowing it was literally hundreds of years ago, "You mentioned a pack. Are they werewolves?" I cock my head to the side and consider his words.

Were they? Didn't seem like it. They could phase on command but they were wolves. "I would say they are more like shapeshifters that happen to shift into wolves the size of horses. For them, the shift is immediate and painless. Their emotions along with their temperature, run high. They can be a bit unpredictable. Their pack consists of some of the Quileute boys from the reservation."

He nods, "They are shapeshifters. Generally, every tribe that has them is associated with a spirit animal. Bears, cougars and even wolves. Although, there aren't many left of their kind."

"So, Victoria is getting an army together to try and take all of them out. As much as I don't like my sister at the moment and how much it angers me that she is still involved with the Cullens, she's still my sister and family means everything to me." I stand up and wrap my arms around his waist. "Thank you for helping me with this."

"Your welcome love. Now, how about I take you home and you relax today. I have plans to start preparing for. You and your cousin will have to figure out where you are going to have your first, and hopefully only change."

I frown, "It is only a couple days away isn't it?" He kisses my forehead and grabs my hand leading me downstairs. As we get in the car, he immediately laces his fingers with mine again.

"I'm sorry I won't be there for you when you start to shift. What I can promise you is I will be there before it's over and we can run together. The three of us."

As we pull up to my home a few minutes later, he leans over and kisses me. "I probably won't be able to see you till after the ritual." I nod my head, "That's going to suck. But, thank you again." With that I gently kiss his lips and make my way out of the car.

Heading inside, I am met with an angry Tyler. "Hey Ty. What's up?" He sighs and puts his hands on his hips, "What's wrong?" I ask again. I didn't know whether I should be amused or confused by his position. He looked like an angry old lady.

"What's wrong? You were out all night with Klaus and come home the next day wearing his clothes." I roll my eyes, "Relax Tyler. Klaus is helping us. He understands what's going on with us and this Wednesday will be the only time we will have to shift if choose."

He drops his hands to the side, "What?" He says in disbelief. I smile, "He is going to be able to turn us into hybrids Tyler." He grabs my hand and drags me upstairs to my room. Closing the door, he sits down on my bed, "Explain."

I sigh, "So Klaus is a hybrid. Half werewolf, half vampire. At the moment, the werewolf side of him is cursed to be dormant. On Wednesday night, he's going to be breaking his curse. The next day he is going to feed us his blood, snap our necks and we will be in transition. He will give us a special type of human blood and voila! We will be immortal hybrids."

He frowns and starts pacing, "Did he says how bad the pain was? From what uncle Mason said, it's unbearable." I nod my head, "He said roughly the same thing. But Tyler, think about it. We will be stronger and will never have to go through that pain again if we don't want to."

He rubs his face quickly with his hands and lets out a heavy sigh, "Okay. I'm with you. We're family. Never alone." He says putting his arms around me in a hug, "Never forgotten." I say. "Okay. Enough with the heavy. Get dressed. I'm hungry." I chuckle, "When are you not hungry?" He shrugs and walks out of my room.

Walking to my closet, I pull down a pair of dark blue jeans, grey off the shoulder shirt and a pair of black chucks. Stripping my clothes, I put on a bra and pair of underwear and slip into my clothes. Walking into my bathroom, I run a brush through my hair. Adding a bit of mascara, I walk out and grab my grey over the body bag. Placing all my stuff into it, including license and phone, I make my way downstairs.

"Much better." He says gesturing to my outfit, "Whatever. Let's go." With that we walk out of the house and get into my car. Backing out of the driveway, I was trying to decide if now is the time to tell Tyler about cold ones and the mess my sister is in.

"Ty…" I start out and he could already tell I had something important to tell him. "I got a call from Bella. Things are…pretty bad back in Forks." He frowns, "What do you mean bad?" I let out a sigh and pull into a parking spot in front of the grill. Turning the car off I turn to him, "You remember how you got that weird feeling from the three Cullens I introduced you to?"

He nods his head, "They are vampires. Well, a different kind of vampire. They are cold ones. Their whole family is." His eyes go wide, "There's another type of vampire?" I nod my head, "Long story short, Bella got into trouble with a cold one and that vampires mate was killed. She's been after Bella for months now trying to get revenge. Eventually, she gave up on Bella and went after Charlie instead. The vampire ended up killing Charlie."

I could see his anger start to flare up, "Are you serious? Why didn't the Cullens stop her?"

"On Bella's birthday, they threw her a party that, in her defense she didn't even want. When she started opening her gifts, she cut her finger. Bella's blood smells really good to their kind. To Edward most of all. Their combined bloodlust being sent at Jasper, who can feel and influence people's feelings, attacked her. He was stopped before he could get to her but the damage was done. Edward broke up with Bella and took off with his family.

"The night we came home and you were at the house, we had just got back from saving Edward in Italy. He thought Bella had died and wanted to die too. We obviously couldn't let that happen." Even if I secretly wished we would have. "Now, the crazy bitch that killed Charlie is bringing an army to Forks to kill the Cullens and Bella. This weekend, myself and Klaus will be traveling to Forks to help in the fight that's coming in a few weeks."

He sat back and rolled the information in his head.

"I'm coming too."

"Tyler it's going to be extremely dangerous." He shakes his head, "I don't care. I'm sure Caroline would too. If this is an army of vampires, and she's asking for your help not even knowing about our curse, then it's got to be really bad."

"I know. It was one of the first things that went through my head. We will run it by Caroline. Just a heads up through, Edward can read people's minds and Alice can see the future based on the decisions we make. So learn to control your thoughts and don't ever make a decision until last minute."

"Okay. Sounds simple enough." I snort, "Not as easy as you would think."

With that we get out of the car and make our way into the grill. It was already pretty packed since school was on break for whatever reason. "How long will we be gone?" I shrug, "A few weeks. We will have to figure out something to tell Aunt Carol." He nods, "We could just say we are selling Charlie's house and Bella doesn't want any part of it. She'll believe that."

As we take our seats in one of the booths, I see Elena come storming up the table. "What did I ever do to you?" She says with tears in her eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"You sold me out to Klaus." I shake my head, "No. I didn't sell you out to Klaus. Klaus was intent on killing you during the ritual. I convinced him to save your life and bring you back afterwards. If anything, you should be thanking me. Did you honestly think the Salvatore's could protect you from Klaus or Elijah?"

She glares at me, "I know they could have." I snort, "Oh really? If they are so great, then how come I was able to get the drop on Damon? They came to Klaus' looking for a fight and they got one. Damon already threatened to kill both my cousin and me. Did you honestly think I would take that lightly?"

She crosses her arms, "It doesn't mean you should have done what you did." It was like talking to a petulant child.

"You don't get it, do you Elena? Because of how horrible you were to me when we were kids when I would visit, I hold no allegiance to you at all. I don't owe you anything." She rolls her eyes, "So some petty crap you are still holding onto from when we were kids, you are going to sell me out?"

I shake my head. This bitch was really starting to sound like a broken record.

"No. Are you even listening? You can't expect me to be on your side after everything you've done. At the end of the day, I only care about a handful of people and you aren't one of them."

"This isn't over. You are going to regret this." I frown and look at Tyler, "That sounds like a threat. Does that sound like a threat to you?" He smiles, "It does. Careful Elena, the only reason you are going to be alive after all of this is because of Jessa. You should be thanking her if anything."

She shakes her head, "Elijah won't let this happen. He hates his brother." Now she was just grasping at straws.

"You really think so? Funny you should say that because Elijah was there when Damon and Stefan made the deal with Klaus."

"Only because you bit Damon and infected him." I chuckle. That will be a memory I wouldn't ever forget.

"Did I also mention he was there when I convinced Klaus to keep you alive? He didn't seem to be fighting for your life all that hard. I haven't known Elijah or Klaus that long but what I do know, family means everything to them. They will always put their family first. It's what any good family would do. Now, if you will please take your attitude somewhere else, my cousin and I are here to have breakfast."

With that she turns away and storms off. A few minutes later Caroline and Matt join us.

"Hey guys. Got the day off man?" Tyler asks Matt. "Yeah. Since we are on break from school and I don't get scheduled on school days during breakfast and lunch, I'm off this whole week. Well except for evenings."

I smile, "I'm glad to hear it. So Caroline, Tyler and I are planning a trip up to Forks this weekend, want to join us?" She frowns, "What's in Forks?" I smile, "My dad's house. Bella doesn't want anything to do with it so Tyler and I were going to head up there to get it ready to put on the market. We'll be gone for a few weeks."

"My mom won't let me go for that…unless…" I nod my head. Get her off the vervain and compel her.

"Okay. That sounds great. But what about Matt?" He shakes his head, "I can't afford the time off work. I mean, sure I could probably get the time off but I won't get paid for it."

I sigh and start thinking of a way to convince Matt to come because it's the only way Caroline would too. "I could pay you." I say and he gives me a skeptical look. I roll my eyes, "I'm going to need a lot of work done to the house to get it ready to sell. When Charlie died, he left Bella and I a hefty amount of money. I could pay you."

He shakes his head, "I can't take your money Jessa." I shrug, "It's either it goes to you, someone I consider a friend, or it goes to some complete stranger who I can't trust will do a good job."

"Alright. When you put it like that, how can I say no?" Caroline squeals and wraps her arms around Matt. A few seconds later our waiter came by and we all ordered burgers and sodas. "So Jessa, any news from your sister?" Caroline asks, "Yeah. I talked to her this morning. She's doing okay I guess." Caroline could tell I was leaving stuff out and gave me a look that said I was going to have to spill to her later.

We ate and chatted like a bunch of high schoolers. Forgetting for a short period of time that we were anything but that. Except Matt but he was part of our world as well. When all of your friends are supernatural or run with the supernatural, you are bound to find out eventually.

The next couple of days passed without anything eventful happening. It was Wednesday morning that found Tyler and I walking around the old Lockwood property like a bunch of lost tourists.

"Are you sure they are around here?" He nods, "Uncle Mason would come out here to the old cellars to go through the change."

"Hey guys." We hear from behind us. I turn around to see Caroline dressed in hiking gear. "Caroline? What are you doing out here?"

She rolls her eyes, "You didn't think I was going to let you two go through this alone, did you Tyler?' He chuckles, "I should have guessed. But shouldn't you be with Elena reassuring her everything is going to be okay?"

"Please. Ever since Sunday at the grill when Matt and I were sitting with you guys, she's treated me like crap. I figure, who needs her and her woe is me attitude? So, here I am. Now come on, the cellars are back this way." With that we follow her the way she came and five minutes later, we are heading down the steps to the old cellars. Looking around, I couldn't help but frown.

"Cozy." Was all I could say.

"I doubt you will care much when you are going through the transition."

Caroline did make a valid point. When pain is at the forefront of your mind, everything else seems nonconsequential in the grand scheme of things.

We set our bags downs and started pulling out the chains that will serve as the only protection between the outside world and us.

"As much as I'm not looking forward to the pain, I'm really not looking forward to being next to my cousin naked."

I laugh at Tyler, "Yeah no kidding. Sure we took baths together when we were little, but this is totally different." Caroline snorted, "That's why I brought you guys these."

She grabs a bag that was behind a wall and opens it up revealing robes. "Really Caroline? Robes? Why do I get the mental image of a dog wearing clothes in my head? Like an angry Chihuahua?"

"If anything I'm a Doberman while you are a Pomeranian or something."

I scoff, "A Pomeranian? Really? Naw, I'm more of a Husky than anything else." He rolls his eyes, "Hardly. You are too prissy to be a Husky. Maybe a German Shepard but a prissy one definitely."

I roll my eyes as Caroline giggles, "See what I have to put up with?" She comes over to me and pulls me into a hug, "It's going to be okay Jess." I pull back and raise an eyebrow, "Jess?" She shrugs, "Considering you are my new best friend, I figured it fit."

As I make my way over to the chains to test them out, "Well then, when you put it like that…" She playfully shoves me and takes a seat on the steps, "So, how long till sun down?" Tyler asks. Caroline pulls out her phone, "About eight hours. Did you guys want me to bring you anything to eat?"

We shake our heads, "With how painful the transition is, we would probably just end up throwing everything up. But thanks any way Caroline." Tyler says giving her a sad smile.

As we sat there, I started giving her the rundown of what is really going on in Forks. "You Swan sisters I tell ya." She teases.

"Hey now, none of that is my fault. Bella was the stupid one." Tyler looks over, "Really? Kind of like how you are being stupid with Klaus?" I frown and Caroline gasps.

"You and Klaus?" She says excitedly. I shrug, "We are testing things out. Seeing how it goes. It's all new to us but it's been good so far." She smiles, "Good huh? How good we talkin'?" Tyler covers his ears and squeezes his eyes shut.

"I really don't need to hear this." I smile, "Later Caroline." With that her phone beeps.

She looks at it and frowns. "Sunset it in twenty minutes." Tyler and I stand up and grab the robes. Turning our backs to each other, we strip and put them on. "Decent?" He asks, "Yep. You?"

"Yep."

We turn around and head over to the chains. He puts mine around my ankles and wrist. I do the same for him. We take a seat on the ground and wait. I look at Caroline, "You should probably head out Caroline." She nods, "Okay. I'll see you two tomorrow, right?" We nod and she makes her way out locking the door behind her. I could hear the heavy deadbolt slide in place and it was at that moment everything became real.

Time seemed to tick by slowly, both Tyler and I lost in our own thoughts. Suddenly, a pain racked through my entire body causing me to scream out. Tyler looked at me with wide eyes and before he could say anything, his entire body convulsed causing him to scream out as well.

Time seemed to stop. Everything seemed to blur around me. All I could focus on was the pain. I could feel my bones breaking repeatedly. At some point, I shredded the robe and tried desperately not to scream.

But scream I did. I screamed till the point where my voice was hoarse and every sound was drowned out by the sound of snapping bones. The pain was like someone was taking my bones in their hands and snapping them like a twig. I faintly remember hearing the door open and someone calling my name. I couldn't bring myself to do anything but whimper and cry. Then suddenly the pain stopped and I was staring at what was once my hands but were now fur covered paws.


	5. Chapter 5

I look over at Tyler and see him lying there in his wolf form panting hard. I was surprised at how conscious my thoughts were when I was told I would forget who I am. I try to move over to Tyler but the chains around my ankles stopped me. I whined and tried pulling free. "I've got it love." I hear a voice whisper. I turn my head and let out a growl.

He rolls his eyes, "Now none of that." He snaps the chains and I am immediately on the other side of the room in front of Tyler.

I could feel my ears pull back and a snarl ripped from me. "Not too surprising she's temperamental even as a wolf." I snarl at the vampire who spoke.

The word vampire was like a curse in my mind. I could feel the hairs on my back standing on edge as I started to inch my way towards it. I found my way blocked by the person who spoke before. "Ah, ah, ah. He's not on the menu." I snarled and made my way back over to my cousin who was still trying to catch his baring. Gently whining, I nudge him with my nose. He slowly stands and lets out a growl at both other beings in the room with us.

"I would suggest you leave Elijah." The other one says. I yip in agreement. He rolls his eyes and blurs out of the room.

"I told you I would run with you love." He strips his clothes and his body starts breaking. He doesn't release a single scream and all too quickly, another wolf is standing before me. He yips and heads out of the door. Tyler and I quickly follow him and before we know it, we are running through the forest. The sights and sounds more vivid.

We spent the entire night, running through the forest and fighting with each other. The other wolf always managed to get us to submit. It was equal footing between myself and the wolf until the sound of a bird distracted me and he took the win and forced me to submit.

Before I know it, I am waking up in a pile of leaves covered in a blanket. Frowning, I look around and notice Klaus leaning against a tree. He smiles at me, "Morning love." I slowly stand and let out a whine at the pain in my body.

I feel his arms wrap around me as he gently pulls me to his chest. "I hurt everywhere." He places a kiss on my forehead, "I know. It will lessen as the day goes on. By this evening, you should feel right as rain."

I frown, "What time is it?' He checks his watch, "Just after noon. Come on. Let's get you to the house so you can shower and change." I nod as he gently lifts me and we blur through the forest.

After what seemed like an hour, we are up in his room. "How far away were we?" He shrugs, "Georgia." I nod, "How's Tyler?"

"Elijah took him home this morning after he phased. I stayed with you until you woke up." I smile, "Thank you Klaus. I don't remember much from last night." He walks over to his closet and pulls out an outfit for me.

"You were stunning. Your wolf, pure white fur with an almost silver tipped tail. It shouldn't be all that surprising considering how stunning you are as a human." I smile and blush taking the clothes from his hands.

Without another word, I make my way into his bathroom and quickly, well as quickly as my body will allow me, wash myself. I gently dry myself off and slip on the black skirt and blue blouse with a built-in bra. Frowning at not having any underwear, I make my way out of the bathroom.

"Umm Klaus?" He looks over from his canvas, "Top left drawer love." I nod and make my way over. Opening it, I'm not surprised to find nothing but thongs. I hate thongs but it's better than nothing. Pulling on a black one, I make my way over to his canvas.

"How did it go last night?" He smiles, "The doppelganger is alive. I could finally kill Katherine and a horrible werewolf who enjoyed shifting near camps and killing people. I would say, it was quite successful."

I nod, "The dream I had, it didn't come true, did it? Elijah didn't try to kill you?" He shakes his head, "No he didn't love. Something tells me you being here is what kept that from happening."

I nod and place my chin on his shoulder, "I'm hungry." He chuckles.

"Then let's get you fed." I nod and he takes my hand leading me downstairs. As we walk into the kitchen, I see Elijah reading the paper. "Good morning Elijah."

He lowers his paper and looks at me confused, "Miss Swan."

"I'm sorry Elijah. This issue between us is petty and I would like to put it behind us." He smiles, "I would enjoy that as well. How are you feeling after last night?"

I shrug my shoulders, "Sore. I don't remember anything. It's all kind of like a dream that you wake up and immediately forget with only a few hints at what is was about."

Klaus sets down a fruit salad in front of me and Elijah. As he turns to prepare one for himself, "That will change love. Once you are a hybrid, you will always remember what happens in your wolf form and have complete control over it."

"After the pain I went through, I don't ever see myself turning into a wolf again. It's too much." I say taking a bite of a strawberry. "Indeed. Klaus' transformation was quick in comparison. It was well after eleven when we arrived and it was another hour before you had finished."

I look down at my bowl of fruit and sigh, "So what felt like an eternity was only five hours…" I shake my head and pop a piece of cantaloupe in my mouth. "Yeah not doing that again."

Klaus takes the chair next to me and begins eating. "So when do I become a hybrid?" He looks at me and smiles, "That eager?" I shrug, "I want to treat it like a band aid. Just get over with quickly. Although, the idea of you snapping my neck does seem shitty."

Elijah laughs, "Well, I'm sure my brother is very broken up about it." I look at Klaus and he shrugs, "It has to be done."

"I never realized you were in such a hurry to kill me."

"You'll be coming back love. The doppelganger already donated a couple of blood bags. Once I offered to pay her for them, she seemed all too eager to accept." I chuckle, "You should have heard how pissed she was at me. I swore any madder and steam would have been coming from her ears."

Elijah shrugs, "Oh we know just how angry she was. She spent the entire ritual cursing you and saying how she hated you for 'selling her out' as she put it."

"I honestly couldn't care. Elena may give off this act of innocence but at the heart of it, she's a cruel and vindictive bitch." Klaus smirks, "The Petrova in her certainly."

I didn't know what he meant by that but honestly I couldn't care. As we finished breakfast, I called Tyler to check up on him. He seemed to be in the same boat as me but was excited at the prospect of becoming a hybrid as well. He said he would be over in the evening so he could go through the transition.

As I sat down in the living room, I let my mind wander. How did we know this was even going to work? The risk was so high and the idea of not being able to be there for Tyler in case it went wrong was hounding my thoughts. Was I ready to give everything up? Was I ready to potentially die? Even if it succeeds, am I ready to give up the ability to have children? Do I even want children? So many things were running through my head that I didn't even hear Elijah enter the room.

"Having second thoughts?" He asks and I look up at him a bit startled.

"Of course I am. Who wouldn't?" He smiles, "It's perfectly understandable. I can't say I am thrilled to see you offered up as his trial run."

I shrug, "Me neither but I would rather it be me than Tyler."

"You confuse me." He mutters out.

"Why is that?"

He tilts his head to the side, "You are willing to throw everything away for your cousin. Even your life."

I didn't see why it was so hard to believe. Who wouldn't do everything they could to protect their family, "Wouldn't you?"

He smiles, "I would. I just find that type of trait isn't readily found in people these days."

"You ready love?" Klaus says from the doorway, "I guess." I stand up and walk over to him. He bites into his wrist and holds it up to me. Taking it, I could immediately taste the change in his blood since breaking his curse. As he pulls his wrist away, he cups my face in either of his hands. He places a gentle kiss on my lips and then I know nothing.

As I felt my eyes start to open, I am immediately assaulted by a pain in my head. Putting my hands to my temples, I try to massage the pain out. "Fucking Christ." I hiss out.

I hear a chuckle, "Drink love." I over and see Klaus holding a cup out to me filled with blood. Hesitantly taking it, I put it to my lips and drink it. I could feel a pain run through my body as the glass shattered in my hand. Looking at Klaus, he smiles.

"It worked." He whispered. "What?" He grabs my hand and leads me off the bed and to a mirror. As I take in my reflection, I'm shocked to see my eyes are glowing yellow and I have dual fangs.

"Holy shit." I mumble out. He chuckles, "You were right love. Doppelganger blood does complete it." I could tell by his voice that there wasn't a hint of doubt.

I frown, "How did you know?" He pulls me to him, "I tested it out on someone else first. Without using doppelganger blood and he ended up dying. We picked him up when we grabbed the werewolf sacrifice." I couldn't help but feel the relief wash over me knowing Klaus didn't gamble with my life.

"Thank you." And it was those two words that something in me completely shifted for the man in front of me. It was at that moment, I realized I was truly in love with Klaus Mikaelson.

"You must be thirsty. Come." He says taking my hand and leading me to the kitchen. As he hands me a blood bag, I watch him pop the top off his own. Taking the tube in his mouth, he proceeds to drink it like a juice box. I follow his leads and couldn't help but moan at the taste. He smiles at me as Tyler walks in.

"Now that's just weird." He says looking at me. I shrug, "Don't dis it till you try it."

He looks between the two of us, "So it worked? You're a hybrid now?" I nod showing him my fangs and eyes.

"Creepy but equally awesome." Klaus grabs a cup and cuts his wrist allowing some of his blood to fill the glass. He hands it to Tyler and Tyler frowns, "I have to drink that, don't I?" Klaus nods his head and Tyler hesitantly takes the glass. He slams it back like a bottle of pre-workout, "Not as bad as I thought it would be." And I could tell he was extremely uncomfortable with that fact.

"Ooh, can I?" I ask looking at Klaus. He chuckles and waves his hand. "By all means." I look at Tyler and smile.

Putting my hands on either side of his head, "You remember that fourth of July you decided to strap all my Barbie's to M-80s and launch them into space?" He nods with a confused look on his face.

"Remember I said I would always get you back for that?" His eyes go wide in realization and I snap his neck. As he drops to the ground, I frown, "Still not as satisfying as I thought it would be." Shrugging I take a spot up on the island of the kitchen watching him. "How long will he be out for?"

He shrugs, "You were out for only a couple of hours so I would imagine it will be same for him."

End of the week found Caroline, Matt, Tyler and myself flying back to Forks. "When's Klaus going to meet us there again?" I smile, "Given he left before we did to find a house for us to stay in, I would imagine he will be at the airport." Caroline opened her mouth to say something else but quickly closed it.

After her doing this a few times, "Just out with it Caroline." She smiles sheepishly, "What about Elijah? I know from what you were telling me things between the two of you have gotten better but is he going to be helping us as well?"

At that point Matt took his earbuds out and got a confused look on his face, "Do you really need so many people to help with your dad's house?" I couldn't help but chuckle at the look that came across Caroline's face. She forgot to tell him the real reason we were even going up to Forks. Sure, we planned on getting my dad's house ready to sell but he didn't know about everything else. "It's a bit more complicated than that Matt. You'll see when we get there."

After that, conversation fell into a series of random topics and me telling stories about my friends in Forks. Soon we found ourselves landing in Seattle and walking through the airport towards the baggage claim. I could see Tyler was getting restless. The both of us have found the bloodlust harder to handle than we thought we would. Sure, we weren't rippers as Klaus so 'delicately' informed us about but things were still hard. Who could blame us? We were less than a week old.

"Hey Ty," I say getting his attention, "how about you and I get a separate car okay? I know being around all those humans on the plane was hard." He shakes his head, "Won't be necessary." He says pointing just past the baggage claim.

Standing there were the Cullens and Bella. I couldn't stop the frown from my face at the sight of them all. It seems my transition made me despise them even more. As we grabbed our luggage and approached the group, I could see Bella waiting with a huge smile on her face.

As we stopped in front of them, "What has you so happy?" I bite out and her smile immediately becomes a frown. "I'm just happy to see you and Tyler."

I roll my eyes, "Funny you say that since you wouldn't give him the time of day before I left." She frowns, "Edward needed…"

I let out a bitter laugh, "Aww yes the prodigal son. I forget how his needs always come before family." With that I walk around the group and straight to the pickup area with everyone except the Cullens and Bella in tow.

I could see Klaus already waiting next to a large SUV. Rolling our luggage over, he pops the trunk and we load up our luggage. Tyler hopped into the third row while Caroline and Matt took the middle. Klaus was already in the car and I was just getting when I felt a cold hand on my wrist. I look down at it and then at its owner.

"There's something different about you." I smirk at Jasper's words. "We all have to grow up some time Jasper. We'll be by tonight for formal introductions."

With that he releases my wrist with a tentative nod. I get into the car and Klaus immediately takes off. Lacing his fingers with mine, he brings my hand up and places a gentle kiss on it.

"I only thought that type of animosity existed in my family." Letting out a very unladylike snort, "What can I say? She just gets under my skin." With that the drive consisted mainly of Caroline chatting about how beautiful and strange the Cullens were.

"We get it Caroline. Could you please just stop now?" Tyler grits up from the backseat. "Hey man, don't talk to her like that."

Tyler lets out a huff, "I'm sorry, alright? I'm just on edge and have never dealt well with being cooped up man, you know that. How much further to we get there?" I look at the clock on the dash, "About twenty minutes." I look at Klaus and shake our intertwined hands to get his attention.

"I need you to drop me off at my dad's first. I want some time before we start going through everything."

He nods in understanding and increases our speed to get there faster. That last twenty minutes turned into ten and we are pulling up to my old house. What met my eyes lit a fire in my veins that made something inside of me shift. Where my father's house once stood now was an empty lot. Before the car is even to a full stop, I am already out of the vehicle and staring at the blank space.

"What the hell happened?" I growl out to Klaus. He looks down and frowns, "It was like this when I arrived. I didn't have the heart to tell you love. I felt you needed to see it for yourself."

Slowly stumbling, I make my way into the center of the empty lot and can still see the ash on the ground. Somebody had burnt my father's house down. I look back at Klaus and nod my head towards Matt.

He hands the keys to Matt, "Location of the house is saved in the GPS. We'll meet you there shortly." Matt goes to protest and Caroline just shakes her head. He passes a confused look between us as he hops in the car and takes off. Klaus turns back to me and gestures towards the woods, "Lead the way love."

I start briskly walking towards the woods and as soon as we had enough cover, we are speeding through the forest to Cullens house. When we arrive, they are already outside waiting for us.

I stomp up to Bella, "What did you do?!" I yell out. She takes a few steps back, "We had to fake my death somehow Jess. We figured it was the easiest way."

"Who's idea, was it?" She shakes her head, "That's not…"

I let out a growl, "WHO'S?!" I yell and Edward steps forward.

"It was mine and you would be smart to not raise your voice at my fiancé." I let out a feral growl and feel my fangs grow. Blurring faster than the Cullens can comprehend, I have Edward across from the house face down in the ground.

"That was my home! My father's home! It wasn't your choice or anyone else's to use it for something like that! I should kill you…." I grit out between my teeth. Tightening my hand around his neck, I could already start seeing the cracks forming.

A hand softly touches my back and I could immediately feel myself calming down. "Love, let him go."

I shake my head, "No! All of this is his fault! My father is dead because he couldn't stay away! I had to watch my sister break my father's heart every day because of him. He doesn't deserve to live."

"Your right love, he doesn't, but killing him kills your sister." I hated the fact Klaus was right. It wasn't fair that this bastard should get to live while my father was dead.

Shoving his face into the ground harder, I lean to his ear, "You have been given a mercy. If you so much as look at me the wrong way, I will kill you, my sister be damned." With that I let him go and storm my way back over to Bella.

"And you…let's just get one thing straight right now. I'm not here for you. I'm here for this town. If that army goes unchecked, we all know Forks would be destroyed and I'll be damned if the town I spent my entire life in, the town Charlie spent his life protecting, goes down because of you."

"What are you?" She asks in a hesitant breath.

"Superior."

With that I make my way back down the stairs to stand next Klaus. I feel Caroline grab my hand and give it a gentle squeeze and Tyler puts a hand on my shoulder. "Perhaps proper introductions are in order. We are just waiting on one more of our party to join us." With that Elijah appears in front of me and winks. Cocking an eyebrow at his actions, he moves to stand next to his brother.

"Carlisle. It's a pleasure to see you again." You could see the instant recognition to cross his face at seeing Elijah. "Elijah. A pleasure indeed. Klaus, my apologies I did not recognize you."

Klaus shrugs his shoulders, "It's alright mate. We understand you have found yourselves in a bit of a predicament." Emmett chuckles at his words, "Man you have no idea."

Klaus frowns at Emmett, "Let's set a few things straight right now. I'm not your man. I'm not your friend. I'm only here for her." He says tilting his head towards me.

"Any help is most welcome." Esme says trying to defuse the situation. "I'm Esme. These are my children, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and of course Edward." I chuckle, "Do you count Bella as one of your children?"

She frowns, "Of course I do. Just as I see you as one of mine as well." I tilt my head to the side, "I guess you are the only type of mother figure I have ever had. But that aside, will someone mind explaining why she is still human?"

"Edward and I had to come to a compromise for me to turn. He won't turn me unless I marry him and for other reasons." I shake my head and put a hand to my forehead.

"So let me get this straight, you faked your death, burned down our father's house to do it and you aren't even planning on turning yet?" I could feel the anger in me start to rise again.

"How does that make sense?" I whisper out shaking my head.

"We seem to be getting off topic. My brother and I are offering our assistance with this matter. You know your odds will increase exponentially with our help. It would be foolish of you not to accept."

"Your help is most welcomed." Carlisle, always the diplomat.

"Alice, if I may have a word with you in private." She nods and follows me at a leisurely pace further into the woods. Stopping a safe enough distance so we won't be heard, I turn to her. "How long did you know?"

She gives me a soft smile. "The first day I saw you at school, I saw everything play out. A few things have been different but ultimately everything has played out as it should."

My fists clenching at my side was the only thing that kept me for leaping at her. "Charlie's death?"

She frowns, "Those are one of the things that changed. Victoria is obviously aware of my ability and used it to her advantage. I tried everything I could to stop it but every decision I made to intervene, didn't change the outcome."

I sit myself on a log and look at the ground, "You knew I would become this? That I would trigger my curse?" She nods and takes a seat next to me.

"Everything I have done has lead up to this moment. Even me purposely making you not like me, is all leading to something bigger than all of us. We will win against Victoria. I've seen it. Whether we lose anyone, I can't see. The shifters cause blind spots in my vision but I do know we win."

I sigh into my hands and run my fingers through my hair, "So this animosity between Bella and I? What about that?" She shakes her head, "That was always boiling under the surface. I've actually done my best to try and stop it."

I look up at her and squint my eyes, "Stop it? Doesn't seem like that's worked."

"No it hasn't but I do know one thing. Something will happen that will heal the broken bond between you two. It won't be for a while now but eventually, you two will get there." I snort, "And Edward?"

She lets out a bell like laugh, "No. You will always hate him. You will never think he is good enough for your sister but you two will come to an understanding."

As I go to ask the real question I want to know the answer to, she holds up a hand. "Yes I know why you are having those dreams and no I can't tell you why. All I can tell you is that you will get through it." I chuckle and stand up.

"I never could understand why I never liked you. When I would start to like you, you would do something to piss me off again. Is it safe to say that is no longer going to be the case?"

She hops up and puts an arm around my waist as we start walking at a human pace back to the others. "Absolutely. I'm going to be a big part of your life for a very long time missy. At times, you'll love me and at times you'll hate me but ultimately, we'll always be friends." Putting my arm around her shoulders, I give her a gentle squeeze.

Upon our arrival, back to the Cullens house, everyone was still standing there, glaring at each other. "What's going on?" I ask and Elijah turns to me with a tight smile.

"Carlisle explained to his family," I could hear him stress the word, "what and who we are. Seems like some of them don't trust us." I shrug, "They don't have to trust us. Frankly, I don't care if they trust us or not."

As Alice goes to stand next to Jasper, I could see him giving me a critical look. I wave my hand at him dismissively, "Don't give me that look Jasper. You know having us help with be nothing but an advantage to you. One of us is worth at least ten of you."

He frowns and crosses his arms, "Be that as it may, our kinds have never gotten along."

"True. Your kind and the original vampires have never gotten along but we," I say gesturing to myself, Tyler and Klaus, "Are different. You have explained it to them, right?" Klaus smiles and shakes his head.

"We hadn't gotten that far. What Jessalyn is trying to get at is that the three of us are something more. We are hybrids." I could hear a gasp tear its way out of Carlisle.

"You have broken your curse?" Klaus nods his head, "Indeed I have. Tyler and Jessalyn's werewolf curse was activated and I'm sure all of you can understand the implications of that. So, I turned them into hybrids."

I could see all their eyes go wide at that, "You're a vampire?" Bella asks with shock and awe in her voice.

"Partly. I'm also still a werewolf. Although, you won't see me turning into a werewolf anytime soon." I reply and with a sad smile on my lips.

"Can you not?" Carlisle asks curiously, "Oh no. We still can it's just extremely painful." Klaus lets out dryly.

"So, here's what is going to happen. We are going to help you with this fight and you are going to do something for me in return." Leave it to Klaus to try and find a way to weasel something out of this deal.

"I want your psychic here to track someone down for me. Once she does that, we are at your disposal." Alice smirks and it was a bit unsettling to see something that dark on her face. "I've already located him."

Klaus smiles, "Alright, that's settled."

With that Caroline steps forward giving a hesitant smile to everyone. "That's great for you and all but there's just one little problem. You all may be super old or super bad ass hybrids but I'm still just a vampire. A super young vampire at that. How am I supposed to know how to defend myself or help with the fight?"

Rosalie rolls her eyes, "Jasper here has been training the wolves on how to fight newborn cold ones. I'm sure that you all can join and learn."

Caroline seemed to perk up at that, "Hell yeah! When do we start?" Emmett laughs at her eagerness. "I can give you a test run now if you want."

Caroline steps forward, "Alright. Just, try not to rip these jeans, they're new." All of us take a step back and watch the two of them start circling each other. I could see Jasper itching to start giving her pointers already.

It was hilarious to find Caroline standing over Emmett triumphantly. "That was easier than I thought. No offense, but you guys are kind of slow." She helps Emmett up and he brushes the dirt out of his hair with his typical carefree smile on his face.

"With how fast you are; I don't think you guys will need much training." As everyone begins chatting to each other and trying to build on the delicate truce, Jasper makes his way over to me.

"Hey Jasper." I say giving him a slight smile. He leans up against a tree and looks over our group. "Why did you leave without a goodbye?" I sigh and put my hands in the back pocket of my jeans, finding the chunk of grass at my feet very interesting.

"I felt like I was suffocating Jasper. This place holds most of the memories I have and with everything that happened in Italy, my dad dying, and my sister throwing herself back at Edward's feet, I couldn't be here. I know it was only one more day but I didn't have it in me to stay."

He nods his head and looks at the patch of grass I had murdered in my shame of what I did. "I know you are sorry Jess but it doesn't mean it didn't hurt any less. About your sister, when we find the one that is meant for us, we tend to lose who we are to a degree. To those on the outside, it may seem like a bad thing but to us, it's natural. I know you have never really gotten along with your sister but I also know you would lay your life down for her."

I walk over and join him against the tree, "Just don't go spreading that news to just anyone Jasper. I don't want anyone to have that kind of power over me."

"Your secret is safe with me and Alice. I'm glad your back. Even if it's only for a short period." His gaze moves over to Klaus and he cocks his head to the side slightly, "You love him." He whispers only loud enough for the two of us to hear.

"I do."

"He cares about you too. If I wasn't so good at reading emotions, I would think he loves you too but he's not quite there. Close, but he's falling just short."

Shrugging at his words and pretending they don't bother me, "I know. He's not the type of love anyone but his family. Whether he ever does is anyone's guess but I'm willing to see this through until either it ends or becomes an epic love story."

"Never pegged you for a romantic. Looks good on you." Rolling my eyes, I playfully shove him.

Walking over to Klaus, he reaches for my hand and pulls me close to him. "Brother, if you would be kind enough to stay work out the details with Carlisle, we are going to head back to the house."

Without a second glance spared to anyone, we begin following Klaus back to the house he had accommodated for our stay. During our trip, we could start hearing the wolves. We come to a stop and three of them come out of the forest in front of us. I immediately recognized them.

"Hey Jake." He lets out a growl and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "Oh stop. Go shift so we can talk." He looks at the other two that I knew to be Embry and Quil.

A few seconds later, he comes out in nothing but a pair of cutoff shots. "Oh wow." I hear from Caroline.

"Jess." He says nodding his head.

"Jake." I say just as seriously and after a few seconds of 'tension' he breaks into a smile and pulls me into a hug. "I'm so glad your back. Maybe you can talk some sense into your sister." I pull back and shake my head, "I'm sorry Jake. She's made her choice. You know I was always rooting for you."

He nods his head sadly and looks at the other three. "You Swan sisters just can't help but find trouble, huh?" Looking at the others, I notice Quil and Embry are back in their human forms as well. "Well, truth is Jake, I was always a part of the supernatural world." He frowns and looks at me.

"You don't look any different. Well, you smell a bit different. Sweet but it's a pleasant sweet." I chuckle, "I'm going to not think about how creepy that is. Let me introduce you to my friends."

"This is Caroline, my bestie…" Quil snorts, "Don't let Paul hear that." I chuckle, "Noted. Tyler my cousin and this is Klaus, my…" He steps up and puts an arm around my shoulder, "Boyfriend. It's a pleasure." He says offering his hand to Jake.

Jake takes it and smirks, "Yeah, Paul is definitely not going to like you. Which immediately makes you alright in my book."

He gives Klaus a hard look, "What are you guys? You obviously aren't human."

We all chuckle at that, "Yeah, we're hybrids. Half werewolf, half vampire. Except for Caroline, she's just a vampire." Jake, Quil and Embry all jump back at my revelation.

"Relax Jake. We aren't like the cold ones. We don't kill people." Klaus scoffs, "Speak for yourself darling." I frown, "You really aren't helping."

"What I'm saying is, we aren't like cold ones. We have heartbeats, blood running through our veins and we don't have to kill people to feed. We can actually sustain ourselves on just blood bags." He frowns, "We need to talk to the council about this. Meet us at the treaty line tomorrow." With that, they all phase and take off into the woods.

"Now that was cool." Tyler says, "Why can't we shift like that?"

"Their legends state they were given the ability to transform into wolves to protect their people from cold ones. To them it was a gift, for us it's a curse." We continue making our way back to the home Klaus bought and I shouldn't have been as surprised at how luxurious it was.

Tyler lets out a whistle, "Impressive." We walk inside and find Matt waiting impatiently in the living room. He stands up and heads to Caroline, "You okay?" She smiles, "Yeah. I'm fine. No worries. Sorry it took so long. Things got a little heated."

"That's putting it mildly." Tyler says with a roll of his eyes as he takes a spot up on the couch Matt was just occupying.

"I put the bags upstairs in the empty rooms. Not sure where you wanted everyone."

Klaus smiles, "Thank you for that. I have to ask Matt, have you ever considered becoming a vampire?"

He frowns, "I mean, yeah sure the idea crossed my mind but I'm not sure if it's for me." Klaus nods and gives Caroline a hard look.

"Then how do you expect to stay with Miss Forbes if you remain human?" I frown, "That's not really anyone's business but theirs Klaus."

"Just stating the truth love. He's a liability to her while he remains human." Caroline was clearly offended and stomped her way upstairs with Matt on her heels.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" He nods and I follow him upstairs and into his temporary study.

"Speak." He says in a bored tone.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?"

He frowns, "You would do well not to speak like that with me but to answer your question, I realized something today. You're making me soft."

I scoff at his words, "Making you soft? How the hell is that even a thing?" He takes a seat at his desk with a tumbler of whiskey in his hands.

"I've apparently given you too much slack in how you speak to me." I shake my head.

"I call bullshit. What's this really about?" He growls and has me up against the wall with his arms trapping me, "You tell me love."

I look closely in his eyes and I am shocked at what I see, "You're jealous." He frowns and rolls his eyes.

"You couldn't be any farther from the truth." I chuckle, "Oh, really? This is about Paul, isn't it?" I could hear the low growl in his chest.

"Oh get over yourself." He looks at me with his eyebrows raised, "Pardon?" He asks legitimately confused at my words.

"I said, get over yourself. You don't even bother asking me anything about my relationship with Paul, instead you jump to conclusions and start treating me like shit on the bottom of your shoe." I shake my head and turn to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going?" I don't even bother looking back at him, "Making myself scarce since I'm clearly making you soft." Slamming his study door behind me, I head downstairs to see Tyler waiting be the door.

"Hunt?" I nod my head and we blur out of the house and towards Seattle. We find a couple gang members and drink our fill. As we begin to head back towards the house, I can see Elijah waiting for us.

"Hey Elijah. What's up?" He smiles at me and then turns to Tyler, "Would you allow me to escort your cousin back? I would like to have a few words with her."

Tyler looks at me and I nod my head. "I'll see you in a few."

He goes to leave but stops, "If Klaus asks where you are?"

"Tell him to check the bottom of his shoes." I mumble out angrily.

He smirks, "Hopefully that doesn't get me killed." I shrug, "Maybe a snapped neck but he won't kill you."

He takes off and leaves me alone with clearly amused Elijah. I roll my eyes, "Yeah. Yeah. So, what did you want to speak with me about?" He gestures me to walk with him. As we begin a leisurely pace, I let my mind start wondering only to have Elijah pull me from my thoughts.

"Lovers spat?" He asks with amusement clearly in his voice. "Something like that. He just got all assholey suddenly and started spouting some crap off about I make him soft and blah blah blah. Green is definitely not a good color on your brother."

"My brother has always been possessive when it comes to what's his. You do know, even if you and my brother don't work out, he won't ever let you go. He doesn't like to lose things, even if he is the reason behind the loss." I sigh and look at my feet sticking my hands in my black bomber.

"I already know I am probably going to end up getting hurt by your brother. I went into this relationship with him knowing that. The thing is…" I stop and look up at the dark sky thinking I may find answers to all my questions in the stars.

"You love him." I look at Elijah and it hurt to see the broken smile on his face, "I do. God, what is wrong with me?"

My voice sounded like it had a hint of hysteria to it. Why did I love him? We hadn't known each other for very long. Is this the fated first love that every story warns girls about? Is there anything that can keep him from hurting me? I feel Elijah's hands on my shoulders pulling me from my downward spiral.

"I will do my best to keep him from hurting you. You have my word."

I smile sadly at Elijah, "Why?"

"Because I care." With that he took off and I followed him back to the house. It had been a few hours so hopefully Klaus was over himself. The second I walked into the room Matt told me which room my bags were in.

Immediately heading upstairs, I walk over to the bed but I am stopped short as the door to my room is slammed closed. I turn to see Klaus standing there with an angry look on his face. Not even sparing him a word, I make my way to my suit case and begin unpacking. I was completely unnerved by how he just stood there, seething and quiet, while I unpacked the first suit case. As I moved to the second one, he blurred behind me and spun me around.

I could see the anger and fear in his eyes. "It's already started, hasn't it?" I honestly had no idea what he was talking about.

As he cups my face in his hands, "I've already hurt you." I grab both of his hands in mine and look at them, "Hurt me? No. Pissed me off? Definitely." I smile and consider his eyes, "But it's also a bit flattering." He gives me a look like I'm crazy, "Just hear me out."

"You are literally the strongest being on Earth. You are handsome and kind to me. Even if you were a bit of a dick earlier. But ultimately, the fact that you chose me to care about. The fact you want to help me with problems that aren't even yours, still blows my mind at times. What I'm trying to say is, the fact Klaus Mikaelson of all people got jealous over another man, it does wonders for a girl's ego."

He smirks and shrugs a shoulder nonchalantly, "Well, I am pretty amazing, aren't I?" I giggle, "Apparently, it also does wonders for your ego."

He shakes his head, "Only you love."

With that he places a passionate kiss on my mouth that had me seeing stars. I could feel the familiar heat spreading through me as his hands leave a path down to my hips. Pulling away, I find myself gasping for air, "I'm almost disappointed we made up so soon." He smiles and starts leading me backwards toward the bed, "Why is that?" I shrug, "I heard makeup sex is the best." I couldn't help but smile larger at the warm chuckle that rose from his chest.

"I'm sure we will have plenty of chances." With that we began kissing again and became lost in each other for the rest of the night.

The next morning, I wake up to an empty bed. Frowning at that, I get up, pulling the sheet around me. Making my way to my closet, I pull down a pair of black jeans, a white sweater and a leather jacket. Grabbing a pair of boots as well, I go to my dresser and pull out a pair of underwear and matching bra.

Hopping into the shower, I quickly wash and dry. Wrapping the black towel around me, I start running a brush through my hair. Ever since my turning, it's become thicker and had grown a few more inches to pass the middle of my back. My brown eyes have become a richer milk chocolate color. My cheekbones were more defined. My curves more pronounced but my body became toned. Basically, being a hybrid suited me. I grab my clothes and quickly pull them on. Adding a bit of mascara and clear lip-gloss, I make my way out of the bathroom to see Tyler lounging in my bed.

"Are you sure you want to lay in my bed?"

As my words sunk in, he leaps from the bed and starts freaking out. "Aw gross. I need another shower and a change of clothes. Ugh." He says shivering in disgust. I couldn't stop the loud laugh that escaped me.

He rolls his eyes, "Laugh it up. Klaus took off this morning without a word to me where he was going. I think Elijah may have an idea but I didn't think it was my place to ask."

I frown at his words and nod my head, "I'll talk to him. Is he home?"

"Yeah. He's in his study."

I walk out of the room and follow Elijah's scent to find him in his study looking at three coffins. "My brother, has left to go speak with a pack of wolves that are just north of Seattle. He couldn't pass on the chance to recruit more hybrids."

"What your brother does isn't really any of my business but thank you."

"How is it not your business?" I shrug and take up the spot next to him and begin staring at the coffins. My vision however, kept being pulled to the middle coffin. How could I admit to Elijah that it's not a matter of if Klaus and I break up, but a matter of when? When I didn't even want to believe it. As much as I loved Klaus, I know he would eventually break my heart. I had come to that conclusion on my run back to the house after my hunt last night. However, I had also made the choice to stay with him till the day came that he would shatter my heart.

"So, who's in which coffin?" He clearly didn't like my changing the subject but he was going to let it drop for now.

"Rebekah." He says gesturing to the one on the left, "Kol." He says gesturing to the middle one. "Finn."

"Why won't he undagger them?" He sighs, "While our father is still a threat undealt with, he refuses. He claims it isn't safe and as much as I hate my siblings being stuck, he's right. Finn has always hated what we are and would jump at the chance to let our father end us. Rebekah is emotional and selfish but she was always on Klaus' side. Kol, he's our most unpredictable brother. He often teeters the line between narcissism and being a full-blown sociopath with homicidal urges. They all lack one key element of being able to survive our father."

"What is that?"

He smiles, "Tact. Kol and Rebekah especially. They always jump headfirst into things and damn any consequences that may come from their actions." It was clear that while Klaus may be the most powerful and Elijah the smartest of the Originals, but the truly dangerous ones were currently 'dead' and would hopefully remain that way.

"Well, they sound like a wonderful bunch." I couldn't keep the sarcasm out of my voice and he chuckles, "I believe you will get along with Rebekah rather well. Being that you were both the same human age when turned. Kol is only slightly older but he's a very self-indulgent being."

"Yeah, sounds like he's the oil and I'm the water." Elijah smiles, "Indeed. So, with my brother gone and your day free till this evening, what would you like to do?"

What would I like to do? There was only thing that came to mind and that's how I found myself and Elijah at my father's grave. As I placed the fresh flowers on his grave, I couldn't help but feel the sadness hit me tenfold. All I could do was stare at the picture of him in his uniform.

"Your father was a policeman?" I nod at Elijah's word, "He was police chief actually."

"How did he die?" I let out a growl, "His murderer is the same one who is making the army to come after my sister. Victoria." The tears started flowing down my cheeks and I had to use every ounce of willpower not to break completely.

"Hi daddy." My voice barely coming out as anything more than whisper, "I'm back home. It's only temporary but still I'm here. Bella's in trouble again. Who's surprised?"

As I went on, it became increasingly harder to talk, "I miss you daddy. I have so much to tell you. So many things have changed. I've changed but I'm sure you can see that, right? I'm so sorry daddy. I'm so sorry she got to you." I could feel Elijah's hand on my shoulder as a sign of support. "I'm gonna make her pay. She'll never hurt anyone again after I'm done with her."

Standing slowly, I wipe the tears from cheeks, "Till next time daddy."

With that I turn on my heel and make my way out of the cemetery. The pain and sadness was so strong. It felt like it did when I found him. It felt so raw.

"Our emotions are heightened exponentially as vampires. Add your hybrid side into things and it's even worse." I knew Elijah was trying to make my feel better but I couldn't shake it.

He stops me and turns me to face him. "You have to fight it Jessalyn. If you follow the pain, that is a place that is nearly impossible, for even the strongest of us, to come back from. You will get your revenge. Something tells me, regardless of what happens between you and my brother, you will always be a Mikaelson even if it's in every except for name. You will always have a family."

I smile at Elijah, "Where was this Elijah the night of my party?"

"Too stuck up his ass to see what amazing creature was standing right in front of him." I wrap my arms around his waist, "Thank you Elijah." He wraps his arms around me and kisses the top of my head, "Always Jessalyn."

We pull away and walk back to our temporary home in companionable silence. As we enter the house, we are met with a pacing Caroline. "Hey, what's wrong?" I ask. She turns to me and gives me a weak smile, "Can I talk to you a minute?"

Without waiting for my response, she walks out the front door. I look after her and then to Elijah, "I'll be back in time for us to meet the pack." I turn to follow her out and she is standing at the edge of the forest across from the house. Blurring over to her, she begins running into the woods till we reach a small little clearing surrounded by fallen trees.

By the breaks in the wood, it was clear these were recent. "Caroline?" She stops in the middle and drops to the ground sobbing. "He said he wouldn't change for me. He doesn't want forever with me." I frown and wrap my arms around her and begin rocking her.

"I'm so sorry Caroline. Do you want me to kick his ass for you?"

She shakes her head, "He left back to Mystic Falls already but thank you for the offer."

I smile sadly at her, "It's going to be okay. You're strong. You'll get through this. How about after our meeting with the pack tonight, you and I get dolled up, head to Seattle and find some poor, helpless men to torment?"

She wipes her tears away, "Really? You'd do that for me?"

I roll my eyes and give her a huge smile, "Of course I would. You're my best friend Caroline. I'll always have your back, no matter what."

I help her stand up and we make our way back to the house. I see Klaus pulling up and getting out of his car with a few people I don't recognize. Until the brunette turned around. Then I more than recognized her. As I approach, Klaus turns to me and smiles.

"Hello love. I want you to meet a few people." I nod my head slowly and give him an impassive look. I could tell the alarms were already going off in his head but he was holding back from saying anything.

"This is Frank, Thomas and Hailey."


	6. Chapter 6

The tall, beautiful brunette that has haunted me for over two weeks now was standing mere feet away from me and all I wanted to do was attack.

"This is my Jessa. She is my first hybrid and my girlfriend." They all smiled at me except hers was obviously strained.

"This is Caroline. She's not a hybrid but has become someone to show themselves to be loyal."

Just then Tyler and Elijah come out and Tyler stands on my other side with Elijah on the other side of Klaus. "This is my brother Elijah and my second hybrid Tyler, Jessa's cousin."

Tyler was already scoping out Hailey and it seems she was a little impressed with him too. It was at that moment I started praying that they would get together and she would stay away from Klaus.

"They have all agreed to help in the fight against the cold ones. I am going to be turning them into hybrids tonight."

"Tonight? We have our meeting with the pack." He smiles and rubs my arm soothingly, "I know love. I will feed them my blood before we leave and begin their transition. By the time we are back, they should be ready to complete it." I nod my head, "Okay. We only have an hour or so before the meeting. We should probably get started."

With that I take his hand and lead him inside with the others following. "While you get them started, I am going to change." I blur upstairs and close my door. A few tears slid down my cheeks. The knowledge that I am now going to have to live under the same roof as her, tore at my stomach. The feeling made me sick and knowing she is most likely going to ruin my relationship with Klaus, there didn't appear to be anything I could do to stop it at this point. Shaking my head to rid myself of the dark thoughts, I stand and move to my closet.

Changing into a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, I pull on a long sleeved green shirt with a brown jacket. Swapping my shoes out for a pair of brown ankle wedges, I move to the bathroom and throw my hair up into a high ponytail. Walking down the stairs, I see the three wolves' dead on the floor. Klaus was waiting for me outside. He comes over and gives me a passionate kiss and it almost melted away all my worries. Almost.

"Lead the way love." I nod and Elijah, Tyler, Caroline and myself begin making our way towards the treaty line. After the ten-minute run, we stop to see the wolves already assembled. I was shocked to see how large some of them had gotten. Granted, they were still growing when I left but it had only been a couple weeks.

Sam and Jake were standing there in their human forms with the rest of the wolves flanking them on either side. "Sam. Good to see you again." He nods his head in acknowledgement.

"The elders have convened. Since you are here to help with the threat of the cold one army, you can stay in Forks. However, you are not allowed to hunt in the town or Port Angeles. Even though you do not have to kill to feed, they are still innocents." I look at Klaus and he nods his head.

"We agree to your terms. Klaus, Elijah, Caroline and Tyler. This is Sam Ulley the leader of the pack. Jacob Black, you met yesterday." I gesture to the two wolves standing behind Jake, "Quil and Embry." I turn to the other two, "That one is Leah and next to her is Paul."

I see Klaus stiffen a bit next to me but he immediately forced himself to relax. I look at Sam and smile, "Come on Sammy. You can relax. You know my loyalties to the pack." He sighs and shakes his head, "I know. Guys, shift back."

The wolves make their way into the bushes and come out a few minutes later. Paul smiles at me and I couldn't help but smile back. "What? I don't get a hug?" He says with his arms out. I run over and jump into his arms. "I've missed you Jess."

I smile, "I've missed you too. Come on, there is someone I want you to meet." I lead him over to Klaus and grab Klaus' hand, "Paul, this is Klaus my boyfriend. Klaus this is Paul. Paul was who helped me when I found Charlie's body." I say quietly to Klaus. He nods his head in understanding and reaches a hand out to Paul.

Paul frowns at Klaus, "So someone finally managed to worm their way into her heart huh?"

"Appears that way." Typical Paul just rolled his eyes and takes his hand, "Figures. While I may never have imprinted on Jess, I do care about her deeply. Charlie was a honorary member of our tribe and that included his children, so don't hurt her. If you do, you'll have an entire pack of shifters to deal with."

I could nearly see the tension appear between the two of them. The stare down was one of epic proportions but I needed us working together not against each other. At this rate, instead of sniffing each other's asses in hello; they'll be trying to piss on each other's territory.

Tyler, bless his heart came to the rescue. "Well, well, well. Paul LaHote, you got big."

Paul looks at Tyler and pulls him into what I've dubbed a 'bro hug' and I couldn't help but relax a little. I look at Klaus and rub a hand down his back.

"See, nothing to worry about." He nods his head and places a kiss on my forehead, "I know love. I'm going to speak with the alpha."

With that he breaks away and starts speaking with Elijah, Sam and Jake. "Holy shit Jess. You didn't tell me they were all this hot!" Caroline exclaims.

I chuckle, "They're like my brothers Caroline. I don't see them as hot." She gives me a 'oh really' look and I roll my eyes, "Maybe Paul." I whisper only loud enough for her to hear. She smiles smugly and looks over my shoulder.

"Who's she?" I look over at Leah who was looking at me a bit unsure. I grab Caroline's hand and walk her over to Leah.

"Sup bitch." She smiles right back at me, "Not much skank. How you been?"

I laugh, "I've been good Leah. How are things with you?" She frowns, "You know, still watching my ex-fiancé and cousin in their annoying happiness and putting up with these fuckers."

I pull her into a hug, "Well, what would you say to joining Caroline and I tonight in Seattle for a man-hating expedition? She just broke up with her boyfriend cause he's a douche bag and we figured a girls night was in order."

She got a hopeful look on her face, "Really? That'd be awesome actually." I smile, "Why don't you follow us back to the house? We can start getting ready."

"Alright. I just need to run home and let my mom know. I'll follow your scent back." With that she jumps into the woods and a second later, she sticks her wolf head out and takes off back to the reservation. I make my way over to Sam and Jake.

"Okay. Time to get serious here." I say, removing all emotion from my face. "What is the packs plans when my sister turns?" Jake started vibrating and had to take a few deep breaths to calm down.

"The pack hasn't come to an agreement yet. You know the rules Jessa. If they bite her, the treaty is void."

I frown at Sam, "Come on Sam. You've got to understand this is bigger than just the Cullens and your treaty. The Volturi know about her existence and if she remains human with the knowledge of said secret, they will come after her. Most likely wiping Forks off the map regardless if anyone else knows."

He puffs his chest up a bit, "Let them come then." I shake my head, "This isn't the time to be stubborn Sam. They won't just stop with the innocent people; they will also make sure you and the pack are destroyed. Werewolves are their sworn enemy. Even if you aren't true werewolves, you are still a threat."

He sighs, "We will take this new information back to the council members and elders. I can't promise anything Jessa. You know that."

"I know Sam. Thank you for trying."

Klaus wraps an arm around my waist, "I would say we are done for the day. We will be seeing you all at the next practice." With that the wolves take off and Paul stops, "Don't be a stranger Jess."

"Please. Give it a few days, you'll be begging me to go." He shakes head and phases. With a scratch behind his ear, he takes off into the woods.

We speed back to the house and see the three wolves awake and waiting. Not sparing any of them a glance, Caroline and I speed upstairs and into our separate rooms. A few seconds later, Caroline comes in with multiple hangers full of dresses.

As we begin going through them, Leah walks into my room and we start acting like a bunch of high school teenagers which technically, we were. "What do you think of this?" Caroline says holding up a light blue dress that clings up top and flares at the hip.

"Definitely. Do you like this for me?" Leah says holding up a one-shoulder black dress that was a high-low cut. "Hell yeah! It will look amazing with your hair and complexion. What are you wearing Jess?" I frown looking at the two dresses in front of me.

"Red or green?" I ask quietly. They look at the two, "Red." They both say. I nod and grab the dress.

Making my way to the bathroom, I quickly strip off my clothes except my underwear. Pulling the dress up and putting the halter around my neck, I walk out, "So?"

Leah lets out a whistle, "If I weren't straight…"

Rolling my eyes, "Still wouldn't happen. You aren't my type." She chuckles, "Wrong sex?"

"Nope. Wrong species." Caroline started laughing so hard she fell off the bed and onto the floor. Rolling my eyes, I look at myself in the full-length mirror. Turning, I check the low-cut back that stopped at the bottom of my back and flared at the hips. I couldn't lie, I looked damn good.

Going into my closet, I grab a pair of black open toe pumps. Pulling them on, I walk into the bathroom and pull my hair out of its pony tail. Brushing it out, I take my hair rollers and wrap them halfway up my hair. As they sit, I start with my makeup. I give myself smoky eyes with a deep red lipstick. Putting on a bit of perfume that smelled like cherries, I take my hair out and smile at the slight curls at the bottom. Taking a pin, I pull my hair over one shoulder exposing my neck on the side Klaus likes to bite. Even though I don't have a scar, he will still get the point.

Making my way out of the bathroom, the girls look like they just stepped off the runway, "We clean up good." Caroline says and we all laugh at her poor attempt to sound like a dude.

Grabbing our matching clutches, we make our way out of my room. Caroline and Leah walk into the living room first. I grab Klaus' keys from the hook by the door and make my way into the living room. Klaus has his back turned talking to his brother so either he wasn't acknowledging my presence or he didn't hear me. I had to suppress a chuckle seeing Elijah just staring at me with slightly widen eyes.

"Elijah?" Klaus says, trying to get his brothers attention; but Elijah just continues to stare. I hear a whistle from behind me and Tyler walks into the room.

"Damn cuz. Hot date?" I laugh and tilt my head towards the girls.

"Yep. These two fine ladies here." Tyler looks at Leah and smiles, "Tyler Lockwood." Leah looks at his offered hand and then at him, "Not interested." I frowned, "Damn. I was hoping you would imprint on him." Leah shrugs, "Nope. Nothing."

Klaus at some point had turned around and is staring at me with darkened eyes. "Going somewhere love?" I smirk, "We are. Girls night. No men invited."

He slinks up to me, "If you will give us two a minute." With that everyone left the room, with Caroline taking the keys from me and Leah calling shotgun. Once everyone is out of the room, he runs his nose along my neck, "You are playing with fire love."

"Am I?" He nods and gently nips at my neck, "You're mine." He growls gently into my ear. I couldn't help the moan that escaped me. I bring my lips to his ear and smile, "I'm only yours if you are mine Klaus."

Turning my back on him, "Goodnight Klaus." I say without sparing him a second glance. Making my way out to the car, I hop into the driver's seat. Peeling out of the driveway, I begin speeding my way towards Seattle.

Once we get there, I head to the first club that looked decent. Giving the keys to the valet, I grab him by the tie gently, "Not a scratch." I whisper. We easily pass the doorman by Caroline compelling him and work our way into the club. The place was packed but the size allowed for people to move around with relative ease. There was a large lit dance floor in the center with a couple of bars on either side. There were dark booths and tables arranged to give everyone a view of the dance floor.

Heading to the bar, we take seat on some empty stools and the bartender heads right over to us. "What can I get you ladies?" I smile, "A bottle of whiskey and three shot glasses." He nods his head, "Coming right up."

He comes back a few seconds later setting a bottle of Jack in front of us and three shot glasses. Pouring each of us shots, I set the bottle down and hold up my glass. "Okay. We are each going to come up with a toast. Once one person says their toast, we down the shot. We repeat said process till either the bottle is empty or we are drunk off our asses."

They both nod, "I'll go first." Leah says. "To selfish men, may they be cursed with limp dick."

Caroline busted out laughing and I had to take her shot from her hand so she didn't spill it. Once she composed herself, she took it back, "Oh I am so drinking to that."

We slammed our shots back, "Okay. I'm up." I say pouring our next shots. "Actually, Caroline you go. I'm trying to think of a really good one." She nods, "To stupid men who aren't willing to make sacrifices for others happiness. May you forever cry yourself to sleep." We all takes shots and Caroline refills our glasses. I pick up my shot and look at it with a smirk. "To possessive bastards, may they always reap what they sow."

This continued for hours. All of us being supernatural meant our tolerance was super high although not high enough to protect us from the effect of eight bottles of alcohol. "Okay. Last shots ladies." Caroline slurs out while pouring our shots.

"I'll take the last one I say." Clearing my throat, "To stupid werewolf bitches named Hailey, may you be cursed with saggy boobs for stealing my man." I am the only one that takes the shots and the others stare at me with confused frowns.

"Hailey? As in the new hybrid?" Caroline asks and I nod propping my head on my hand. "Yep."

"What do you mean? Has she tried to move in on Klaus?" I shake my head, "No. I had a dream the night before Klaus and I started dating. It was of him in bed with her. My dreams are sometimes glimpses at possible outcomes but with no indication on how to stop them from happening." Caroline rubs a hand on my back and I could see Leah rolling my answer to her question around in her head.

"Hey. It's only a maybe right? Klaus adores you Jess. You have nothing to worry about, okay?" I sigh and nod, "Maybe but I don't trust her."

We all shakily stand and start making our way outside of the bar. "Crap. The tab." I say and go back in. I smile sheepishly at the bartender who just shakes his head with a smile, "Sorry about that. Here." I hand him my debit card and he runs it. Signing the bill, "I hope to see you ladies back." I roll my eyes playfully, "We just might be." With that I walk out to see a smirking Elijah standing there.

"Elijah!" I squeal running up and throwing my arms around him.

"How much have you had to drink?" I let go of him and start counting on my fingers, "How many shots does the average bottle of liquor hold?" He chuckles, "Roughly seventeen." I nod, "Multiply that by eight and then divide by three that would make…" I try to do the math but I could do was focus on standing straight, "Rounding down, that is about forty-five shots per person." I giggle. "Then that's how many I've had. Are you our knight in shining armor Elijah here to protect us from the big bad men?" He chuckles,

"For the time being yes. Come on, let's get you girls back to the house. Klaus has been pacing a hole in the carpet."

I step back and shake my head, "So that's why you are here? Klaus sent you to fetch me?" He frowns and goes to speak but I interrupt him before he can get a word out.

"Is that what it sounds like to you guys?" I say looking at Caroline and Leah. "Sure does Jess. What do you think Leah?" She smiles, "I agree. Know what I think?" Giving Leah a smile, "What's that babe?" She walks over to me and puts an arm around my shoulders.

"I think he should trust you to come home to him. What do you think Elijah?" He sighs, "You three are dangerous. I agree with you Miss Clearwater however; you don't know my brother like I do. He doesn't like to be kept waiting."

I frown, "Well, you can tell him that I will be back when I feel like it and not a second before. It's not like he is at a loss for company." Elijah frowns, "What do you mean by that?"

I sigh, "Nothing Elijah. I will be home when I'm ready. If Klaus is so worried about me, he should be here, not you. Now, stop being such a buzz kill and go home."

With that I make my way to the valet and he brings the car around. Elijah gives me one last look and disappears into the night. Hopping in, we begin making our way to another bar.

"Ooh that looks pretty cool." Caroline says nearly hanging out the window. I pull into a parking spot and get out. Fixing my lipstick in rearview mirror of a motorcycle, we make our way into the bar. Taking up a few more spots at the bar. I order another bottle and three shot glasses. Only this time its tequila and we are doing body shots. Which after a while; we started drawing a crowd.

It was about an hour later that I see Tyler staring at us with his jaw dropped, an equally shocked Elijah and a pissed of Klaus. Smirking at him, I grab a girl that had been checking me out all night who was quite beautiful. I look in her eyes and smile.

"Want to take a shot with me?" She smiles at me seductively, "Absolutely gorgeous." I smile and spin her around so her back is against me. Caroline was already prepared with the salt. I move the blonde's hair off her neck and lick a line from her shoulder to her ear and give it a gentle bite and pour some salt on it. Taking the shot glass from Caroline, I spin the girl back to face me and smile at her. "Don't make a sound." I whisper to her compelling her.

I take the shot and lick the salt off her neck and gently bite into her neck and stare at Klaus. He hadn't seen me feed yet so I wasn't sure what his reaction would be but his eyes darkened considerably. Nicking my tongue on my teeth, I rub it over the puncture marks. Not spilling a drop. I look her back in the eyes, "You can go now." With that she stumbles away.

"Instinct says I should be pissed at that but that was hot!" Leah says with a slack jaw.

I giggle and look at Klaus, "I'm in trouble." I softly sing out. The girls turn and see the others standing there. "Yeah but it looks like that may be a good thing." Caroline says with a gentle elbow to my ribs and a head tilt towards Klaus.

Unable to keep the smug look from my face, Klaus begins making his way over after whispering something to my cousin and Elijah. Not taking my eyes of him, I pour another shot and slam it back. He doesn't speak a word to me and pours himself a shot and slams it back. He looks around the bar and grabs the bottle, shot glass and me. He drags us to a dark corner booth. He sets the bottle down and takes a seat pulling me onto his lap so I'm straddling him.

"You've been a bad girl love." He whispers in my ear while pouring a shot.

I let out a giggle, "Have I? Last time I checked, I was just having a night out with the girls." He smirks, taking a shot, "I asked for you to come and you refused." I roll my eyes, "You sent your brother to come pick me up. You wouldn't even bother to come yourself. What is a girl supposed to think?"

"What am I supposed to think when you refuse to come home?" Looked away from him, "I wasn't refusing to come home Klaus. I was refusing to come home just because you summoned me. I'm not going to be treated as some lackey. I thought I meant more to you than that? If that's not the case then just tell me so I can stop fooling myself."

Hurt by his words, I go to stand up but he grips my waist to keep me in place. "I'm not trying to treat you as a lackey as you put it. I worry about you. I have many enemies who would love to get their hands on you. I want to keep you close love."

"Keep me close or keep me controlled?" I say while defiantly meeting his eyes. He growls at me and I can see his eyes start to show his true form, "Careful love. You are teetering into dangerous territory."

I let my own hybrid face show and bare my fangs to him. He growls and stands us up. He doesn't take his eyes off me as he carries me outside and to his car. Taking the keys from my purse, he sets me in the passenger seat and gets in the driver's. He starts the car and heads to the closest hotel. He drags me inside by my hand and goes to the front desk.

"Penthouse." He compels the poor guy behind the counter. The guy hands him a card with slightly shaking hands. Klaus drags me to the elevator and hits the up button. The second the elevator dings and opens, he's pulling me in. As he slides the keycard through the reader and presses the button labeled PH, I find myself slammed into the wall of the elevator. Not enough to hurt me but just enough to pull my attention to his eyes.

He immediately possesses my lips in a bruising kiss. His hands going to my hair and pulling it gently. When it dings for our floor, he pulls away and picks me up forcing me to wrap my legs around his waist. I look around us and notice the elevator let us off directly into the suite. He drops me unceremoniously on the couch and walks over to the bar and begins pouring two drinks. Frowning at him, I stand and take my glass from him.

Drinking it in one go; I take the bottle from his hand to refill it. I refuse to look at him as I take the bottle and glass to the balcony overlooking the skyline. I didn't know whether to punch him or rip his clothes off. These vampire emotions are hell on a person's psyche that's for sure. Also, this hot and cold treatment was giving me a serious case of emotional whiplash. I could hear him approach from behind me and take the bottle from my hand. Rolling my eyes, I slam my drink back again and head back inside kicking my shoes off as I go. Looking at the selection, I pick up a bottle of Southern Comfort and begin filling my cup.

Stupid, sexy hybrid. Making me all confused. I mean, is it that surprising I'm insecure and worried about that bitch who just showed up into our lives? Do I even have a right to be getting this angry? Too fucking right, I do. I love the man but we've only been together for a short time but it didn't matter since he was mine and I was his. Is it just in a vampire's nature to be this possessive? Is he going as crazy as I am thinking something might happen to screw this up? Looking up, I see his eyes glued to my every movement.

Raising an eyebrow to him, "What?" I bite out and he smirks, "The second I saw you, I knew there was something different about you. That you would make an impact on my life. I just didn't realize how large it would be."

I didn't know if he was trying to be flattering or was just making a statement.

"I take it you are trying to make a point?" I huff out taking a sip of my drink. He walks over to me and takes the drink from my hand earning a half-hearted glare, "What I am trying to say is that you drive me mad unlike any woman I have ever met in my thousand years. I worry for your safety whenever you are gone."

What is he trying to say, I'm a burden? "Are you saying I'm inconveniencing you?" I ask through gritted teeth, "Yes I am but I am also saying…" I wouldn't even stand to hear anything else from him. I begin making my way to the elevator only to have him blur in front of me.

"I don't care what else you have to say. Obviously, I'm noting but a nuisance to you. Well, let me do us both a favor, shall I? Move." He clenches both hands into fists.

It was made apparently clear he had no intention to move. "Fine." I huff and turn on my heel and begin making my way towards the balcony. If I could leave through the front door, I'll jump out of the back.

Before I could reach the doors, he blurs in front of me again. "Damn it woman will you stop walking away from me?" He yells in frustration.

"If you think I have any intention on standing here and letting you tell me how awful my coming into your life is, then you must have me mistaken for a fool Klaus."

He growls, "If anyone here is a fool it's you love." I growl and let my hybrid face show. "Move Klaus." I growl out, baring my teeth. His fangs lengthen and his eyes shift. The growl excaping him both infuriated me further but also caused my heart race to speed up. Only, not in fear.

"If you would let me finish, what I was going to say, you would understand how ridiculous you are being right now."

This caused my last thread of restraint to snap and I lunged at him. He barely ducked out of the way. Turning on a dime, he barely missed grabbing me. Jumping back, I land behind the coffee table and kick it at him. He puts his hands up and tears it apart. He lunges at me and knocks me into the couch causing it to tip over and us to roll onto the floor with me on top. He immediately flips us so he has me pinned down. He smirks in victory as I try in vain to get him off me.

"Now, since that is done, what I was going to tell you is that while yes you are an inconvenience, I would rather go through every day doing this than not have you in my life." I stop struggling at his words and look at him. My hybrid face is still on display because I'm still pissed off regardless of what he said.

"Now put the fangs away love." I take advantage of his relaxed stance and buck him off. Blurring to the balcony, I don't even get one foot out of the door before I am stopped. He grabs me from behind and pins me against the wall right next to the balcony doors.

He forces me to look at him and he lets out a growl. "Obviously, if you don't believe me, I'm going to have to show you." He growls out and smashes his lips against mine. I couldn't fight the urge to respond. His hands going to my legs and lifting my skirt up as his body keeps me pressed against the wall. As his hands reach my ass, I moan out at the nearly bruising squeeze he gives me. He hooks his finger around the band of my underwear and tears it away from my body.

I let out a growl hook my legs around the back of his causing him to fall back to the floor with me on top of him. Sitting up, I grab the collar of his shirt and rip it down the middle and away from his body. I smile and roll of him. I begin making my way to the bedroom pulling the hairpin from my hair and letting the curls fall down my back. I make it two steps into the room before I find myself pinned to the bed and Klaus hybrid face back on display. "I said stop walking away from me." I smirk but before I can respond, he ripping the dress from my body, leaving me completely exposed.

He lets out a growl and begins assaulting my body with wet kisses paying attention to every inch of me as he pulled his own pants off. Before I could register, he slams into me and causes me to scream out. The ferocity of his movements combined with the speed and strength would probably break me in half if I were human.

Wrapping my legs around his waist, I pull myself up so I am straddling him while he is standing. He immediately slams me against the wall and begins his bruising pace again. Letting out a growl, I pull the same move on him again and causing him to fall back against the floor. I begin grinding onto him at an inhuman pace, causing him to let out moans himself.

I lean down and hold my lips just above his, "Tell me what you want?' He smirks and flips us over. He slides back in to me, causing me to almost unravel, "You." He sighs out as he fully sheaths himself inside of me.

He begins a slow pace and I could feel the knot building in my stomach. I couldn't and didn't want to stop the wanton moans or the heavy panting escaping my lips. "Tell me what you want love?" I sigh out his name and he pulls me up against him, never breaking his pace.

"Say it." He growls out. "You. Only you." I find myself wanting to say those three words but a small part of me held back.

As I felt myself reaching the edge, he pulls the hair off my neck and bares his to me as well, "Drink, love." I immediately sink my teeth into him just as I fall over the edge. I could barely register as his teeth sank into me as I was completely encompassed by the feeling running through my body as I climaxed. Releasing each other, we lean our foreheads together, panting heavily. I slowly open my eyes and look into his.

"Promise me something." I whisper, "Anything love." I smile and put my hands in his hair.

"If at any time, you feel as I'm not it for you, tell me. Before anything happens." He frowns, "Is this about that dream you had?" I shake my head, not wanting him to know how much it's been eating at and how the very woman is now in the house we were currently living in.

"Just promise me." He smiles, "I promise."

I gently kiss him and that started another round of love making. By the time we stopped, it was already morning. We finally managed to make it on the bed with the last round and collapsed onto the bedsheets breathing heavy. "I think that is a record for us."

I giggle breathlessly at his words, "I am a bit worried though. If this is makeup sex, we may be fighting more often." He growls and pulls me to him, "If we aren't fighting more than thirty percent of the time, I am perfectly fine with that love."

Laying my head on his chest, I could already feel myself begin slipping into dreamland. "I'm never letting you go love. No matter what happens." He whispers. I smile at his words as I fall into my dreams.

This time I find myself staring at the three coffins holding his siblings and Klaus is pulling the daggers from their chest. As I move to look in the coffins, I see how beautiful and stunning Rebekah is. I consider Kol's coffin and frown that his face is blurred out. Looking over to Finn's I can see his face clearly but turning back to Kol's, the image was still blurry. As I reach a hand out, I can feel the slight warmth of his cheek. Frowning, I turn to Klaus who is standing next to his brother Elijah who has matching happy smile on their face. It was times like this, it was perfectly clear they were in fact brothes.

"It's finally time brother." Elijah says.

With that I am pulled from my dream with kisses down my back from Klaus. "Good morning love. I ordered breakfast." I smile and stretch letting out a squeal and moan at how good it felt. I

immediately felt Klaus enter me and my eyes rolled. There was something about morning sex that seemed so intimate and heightened. I wasn't sure if it was the fact I was still half asleep or if it was just an over stimulation of nerves from our activities the night before. Regardless of what it was, I immediately lost myself in it.

After another thirty minutes, we finally emerged from our room at sounds of the elevator opening. Tying my robe, Klaus walks to the door in his boxers to see an amused Elijah.

"I figure you both would be needing clothes. Miss Forbes packed your bag and just an fyi, you had a visitor this morning." I gesture him to continue, "It was your sister. She requests that you see her when you return."

I roll my eyes, "Was she upset?" He shakes his head, "Hurt?" He shakes his head, "Then she can wait." I take a seat in front of my now, semi warm breakfast. Klaus enters the bedroom and comes out ten minutes later showered and dressed. By this time, I had finished eating and was waiting for my turn. I walk into our room and grab my clothes out of the bag.

Thank god she kept it simple I thought as I headed into the bathroom. Quickly showering and drying off, I pull on the underwear and bra. I pull the t-shirt and jeans on along with the slip-on sneakers. Frowning at the lack of brush, I run my fingers through my hair and detangle it the best I can. Shrugging my shoulders, I grab the bag and head into the main area of the suite. Elijah had already left and Klaus was looking at his phone. Grabbing my shoes, I wore the night before, I stuff them into the bag and take a seat across from him.

He looks up and gives me a small smile, "What do you say to us, at least once a month, getting away for a weekend?" I smile, "Yeah?" I ask and he nods.

"I would say that it sounds like the best idea you've probably ever had." With a playful growl, I am being pulled onto his lap. I kiss him softly and lean my forehead against his, "Are you ready to head back?" He wraps his arms around me and nuzzles my neck. "Not particularly but it would seem between your sister and my brother, we don't have much choice."

I sigh, "We may need to make it more than once a month." He laughs and I stand up. He grabs the bag from me and leads me to the elevator. I was sad to be leaving our little piece of heaven and seclusion. I wish I could just stay in this room forever and never leave but unfortunately, there was a world out there that was determined to ruin my fun. Well a sister and annoying Original vampire. Stupid Elijah.

All too soon we found ourselves in front of his house and I couldn't help but feel a sense of dread wash over me. It was like butterflies in my stomach but instead of fluttering, they were dropping like stones leaving me uncomfortable and worried. What was the world going throw at me now?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So sorry I haven't updated sooner. Life has been crazy with family trip, my in-laws, looking for a new car, Halloween and not to mention, work. I'm going to try and update more regularly like I did before.

Thank you guys for reading my story. Please review. Your kind words keep me going when I start to lose focus on my stories. Much love!

Nerdicorn_Vixen

The second my feet are out of the car; Caroline is pulling me with her into the house. She pulls me straight up to my room and locks the door. She walks into the bathroom and turns on the shower and sink.

Frowning at her actions, "Caroline?" She holds a finger to her lips and pulls me into the bathroom shutting the door.

"So, I overheard something last night. That she-bitch is totally planning on making a move on Klaus." I frown at this, "What did you hear?"

She sighs, "She said that given she was the alpha of her pack back home, that she should be with the original hybrid and not some random werewolf that he just happened upon." I let out a feral growl and blur out of the bathroom. How fucking dare she?

Tracking her scent, I find her in Klaus' study speaking with him. Blurring to her, I pin her against the wall. "What are you doing?" she gasps out.

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out?" She tried in vain to remove my hand from her neck but given I had just fed from Klaus multiple times, I was stronger than her.

I pull her away from the wall and then slam her hard back into it. "Do you think you could honestly walk into this house and come in between us?" Her eyes widen and look over my shoulder.

I knew Caroline followed me and was probably looking smug as hell. I slam her against the wall harder causing a hole behind her head. "Don't look at her. You look at me. Now answer my question!" She struggles to take in a breath and nods her head. I felt my fangs lengthen and my vision to darken.

I let out a growl and punch her in the stomach forcing it through her back; causing her to cry out in pain. Pulling her so she is inches from my face, "If you ever touch him, even if it's consensual, I will cause you so much pain that by the time I'm done you won't be begging for death because I already would have ripped your tongue from your mouth. Stay away from what's mine." She nods her head and with one last snarl, I snap her neck.

Dropping her body to the ground I look at Klaus to see his shocked face, "The wolf I dreamt about you cheating on me with?" I kick her body towards him, "If you want her, there she is."

With that I storm out of his study and into my room. Washing my hands in the sink, I run a brush through my hair and let out a heavy breath. Shaking the insecurities from my head, I walk to my closet and pull on a pair of white jeans and a red sweater. Slipping on a pair of black flats, I make way down the stairs to see Tyler smirking.

"That temper is going to get you in trouble one day." I shake my head and give him a rueful smile, "It's not my temper I'm worried about getting me in trouble." He tilts his head, "And what is?" I put a hand on my chest over my heart and he nods in understanding.

"So, I'm going to visit my sister, care to join me? I can't be in this house for another second or else i'm going to start ripping heads off." He shrugs, "Why not? I feel like getting out of the house."

We walk outside and into the forest. We run at full speed and reach the Cullens house. Before we can reach the door, Esme is already there with a smile, "How nice to see you two. Come on in. Bella is upstairs in Carlisle's study." We nod and walk into the house.

"Where is everyone else?" We follow her to the living room and take a seat on the couch. "Carlisle started picking up shifts in Seattle and the others are out hunting."

"Is it alright if we head on up?" She nods, "Of course dear. No matter what, this is just as much your house."

I smile and head up the stairs to the third floor with Tyler right behind me. Stopping in front of Carlisle's door, I see my sister reading her copy of Wuthering Heights for the billionth time. Knocking gently on the door, she jumps slightly and her heart speed increases a bit causing me to smile. Don't get me wrong, I love my sister. More than anything in this world but I just can't help but bump heads with her.

"Hey. Heard you came by and figured you were wanting some company." She pats the couch next to her and Tyler and I take up our seats.

"I wanted to apologize to you both. I've been so wrapped up in myself and Edward that I've been treating everyone else around me horribly." I nod my head as does Tyler, "Yeah you've been kind of shitty but hey, were family. We've always got your back Bells." She hugs Tyler and he hugs her back.

She takes her seat and looks at her hands, "I found out about what you said to the pack. About them not voiding the treaty. Thank you."

"As much as we fight and as much as you piss me off and I piss you off, you are still my big sister and I will always have your back."

She leaps at me and pulls me into a hug, "You have no idea how happy that makes me." She pulls away and takes her spot again on the chair opposite us. "So what's it like? Being a hybrid?" Tyler and I do our best to explain it to her. We even included the curse and how ours got triggered. We talked about the pain of the transition into a wolf.

After we were done, she had tears in her eyes. "You were going through all of that? Alone?"

"We had each other. It would have been infinitely harder if we didn't have that. But hey, we're good now. But Bella, your Charlie's daughter too. There's a good chance you might have the curse." She frowns, "What would that mean if I accidentally slip after my change?"

She made a valid point. Would she turn into some crazy hybrid of werewolf and cold-one? They are just as much enemies as we are with them. Would she survive? Would the Volturi be knocking down our doors trying to get to her and turn her into some experiement? Would they flat out kill her? Too many variables and uncertanties.

"We can always ask Alice." She rolls her eyes, "Obviously I'm not going to choose to kill anyone."

"No shit. What if, after the fight, we leave a cold one alive but in pieces and you throw the match on them? That would technically be killing them. I mean, given they aren't human, there isn't a hundred percent way of knowing if that will work but it's worth a shot."

"Can it be Victoria?" I shake my head, "Sorry princess but that bitch is mine." I hear a throat clear from the door, "Technically, since she is going after my mate, she's mine to deal with." I let out a growl and look at Edward, "And you wonder why we fight Bella. You don't get her Edward. She killed my father, so she's mine."

Edward frowned, "I would like you to refrain from speaking about such things in front of Bella." Bella scoffs and rolls her eyes, "I'm not a child Edward. I'm fully capable of handling things like this." He lets out a frustrated sigh and pinches the bridge of his nose.

I couldn't help but smirk and replay her words over and over in my head. "I get it." He growls out, "Careful Edward. Have you already forgotten my warning from a few days ago?"

He sighs, "I assure you I haven't. Now, if your visit is done, Alice needs help with some wedding details. She needs you to help her select wedding invitations."

Bella groans, "Fine. I'll be so happy when this wedding planning is over with." She stops at the door, "Can I swing by some time later this week and hang out?"

"Of course you can. I'll even come pick you up." She nods and with a wave leaves the room with Edward following her. I roll my eyes and we jump out the window.

We quickly make the run back to the house. Taking in a breath, I notice the wolf-bitch is gone. I walk inside to see Elijah speaking with Caroline. I take the seat next to her, "There's my favorite bad ass bitch. How did the visit go?"

I shrug, "I managed not to murder her boyfriend."

"Fiancé." Tyler says and I roll my eyes. "Yeah that. So, where's the homewrecker?"

Caroline smiles, "You should have seen it Jess! It was amazing. After you went all rawr and made her your bitch, she woke up and Klaus proceeded to rip into her. Basically telling her how she doesn't hold a candle to you and he would never be hers and sent her and the others packing, compelled to watch over where Mikael is currently desiccating. Ugh is was fucking genius and so romantic."

I smile, "Where is he?" She looks up to the ceiling and gives me a knowing smile. She begins talking with Elijah again but this time including Tyler. I stand up and make my way upstairs and into his bedroom. I took the time to observe him. There he was, just sitting at the easel. I figured he must have been extremely focused since he didn't even notice me come in or take up a spot on his bed.

As I watched him work, it was another twenty minutes before he finally noticed me. He frowns and goes back to his painting. It was clear he was waiting for me to start but damn if I wasn't stubborn.

After another thirty minutes he finally put his brush down but at this point I was already heading towards the door, "Why didn't you tell me?" He asks, stopping me mid-step.

"I had no way of knowing what would cause the dream to come true. Hell, for all I know, it may still come true." He turns me around to look at him and cups my face in his hands.

"You have to tell me these things love. If you would have said she was the one, I would have sent her away immediately. I won't allow anyone to come between us." A smug grin made it's way across his face and I didn't know whether to kiss him or slap him. "But I must say, seeing you put her in her place, was rather enlightening." I roll my eyes.

"How was it enlightening?" He brings his lips so they are ghosting against mine.

"That you are just as possessive over me as I am of you." Was he right? Am I possessive? I've never liked my things being touched. I've never really been big on sharing either. It seems all of my human qualities, both good and bad, amplified with the change. So, yes. I was possessive.

"I would be stupid not to stop any woman who tried to move in on you. You are mine Klaus. Just as I'm yours." He smiles and kisses me tenderly. As he pulls away, I couldn't stop the sigh of contentment that left me. "Come. I want to show you what I painted." As I followed him to see his painting, I was pretty struck dumb by it and started laughing.

There on the canvas was me holding the wolf-bitch up by her throat against the wall. It was so realistic; it was almost like staring at a movie or picture snapped with a phone.

"Is that what I looked like?" I asked as soon as my laughs died down and I could control myself.

"Indeed it is love. You were every much the warrior that I knew was inside of you from the first time you gave me that look." I frown, "What look?"

He chuckles, "How do I explain it? It's like, you're this force of nature. With that look, you could bring almost any man to his knees."

I spin around in his arms, "Do you fall in that 'any man' category?"

Considering my words, he shakes his head. "To me, that look says 'I don't know if she is going to kill me or give me the best night of my life'."

Scoffing at his response and giving him a playful smack to his chest, "I'm glad those looks are so similar cause there are times where you make me want to do both at the same time. It's quite the struggle." I tease and gently kiss him.

The weeks went on and we began training almost every night with the Cullens and the Pack. Sure I learned fighting moves, take downs and kill shots but there was one thing I was not fully prepared for. Well two technically.

First, Jasper was an absolute bad ass. Like, Klaus was greatful for his age and speed or else Jasper would own his ass, bad ass. The second thing, I always knew Caroline was a spit fire. She is the kind of person that commands a room with just her personality but fuck me sideways was she stealthy.

She would get the drop on all of us multiple times. Although, when she tried to get smart with Elijah one day and sneak up on him, she found out the hard way that if she doesn't immediately go for the kill she's screwed. According to Jasper, my fighting style was almost like a dance. While most people move against their opponent, I move with them. Lulling them into a false sense of security and then striking them down.

That's how Edward 'accidentally' lost an arm. I smile smug and look over at him. He just frowns and looks away. That's right pretty boy, I'm gonna be around for eternity to make yours hell.

I walk out of the room and out back where Alice is sitting. She smiles at me sadly, "Hey, what's wrong?" Alice and I have grown exponentially closer, much to my sister's dismay and slight jelousy. She's been hounding me about spending more time with Edward so we can get along. Pfft. Like that would ever fucking happen.

"It's not enough." I frown, "What do you mean?" She sighs, "The tribal council is going to force us to choose. Either we get their help with the fight against Victoria and they don't let Bella change or, they don't help us and let Bella turn."

"What do you mean? They've been training with us every day almost. Why would they turn their back on us?"

She shakes her head, "I don't know. What I do know, is if they aren't there, all of us survive but Bella. No matter what we do, Bella doesn't survive. If we chose their help, all of us survive including Bella."

I let out a growl, "What if we got more numbers. Without the wolves, if we had more numbers, either more hybrids or Caroline's type of vampire, what are our odds?"

She closes her eyes and I could tell she would be sweating if she could from the strain she was putting her mind through. She lets out a sigh, "It would work. It would save Bella but…" She looks at me sadly, "It's going to lead to a lot of pain for you."

What did she mean a lot of pain for me? Was she talking about physical or emotional pain? I frown, "Is it the only way to save her?"

She sighs and nods. "Then it's settled. Care to share with me what this pain is going to entail?" She shakes her head, "You know that's not how it works. If I tell you…" I hold up a hand, "I know. It could change things."

I look over at Klaus who is staring at me.. There was a underlying sense of sadness and worry to him but also a look of determination. I tilt my head towards the woods and run into them at full speed. After about ten minutes I stop and turn around.

"I take it you heard?" He nods, "Whatever you need me to do love, I'll do." I smile sadly, "I'm not sure you will but Alice seems to think it will work." He walks up to me and pulls me to him. He puts a finger under my chin to tilt my head to look in his eyes.

"Ask love. Money, power, the world. Anything you want. Just ask." I nod, "We need at least two of your siblings."

He frowns and when he goes to object, I look down sadly and back out of his arms. "I knew things had been too good and we were overdue for one of our lover's spats." I didn't mean to sound so angry or rueful but this was my sister we were talking about. I had to do everything to keep her safe. She was the only family I had left.

I turn away and move past him. It was time to try and find a Plan B. Before I could start to run, he was in front of me. "You're doing it again love. You are walking away from me." I shrug my shoulders, "I need to go back to Alice so we can try and figure up a different game plan where my sister doesn't die!"

He growls in my face, "You mean the one that is going to cause a lot of pain for you or wait, is it this one?" he says angrily and condescendingly. I roll my eyes, "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right?"

He shakes his head, "If I let them out now, there's no guarantee they will stay and help us. Especially not Finn. I separated him from Sage. He will begin searching for her immediately. I think it's best we have a fairytale ending for them." Okay, that was cute in all but he's seemed to be missing the all important factor.

"Then how about this, you become scarce and let the rest of us handle it. Caroline I'm sure will have no problem distracting your brother Kol and Tyler will keep Rebekah interested. From what you told me of her, she gets distracted by a pretty face or if that doesn't work, we'll dangle Stefan's location over her head."

He takes my hands and looks at them, "Alright love. Since we know that my father is desiccating and I trust you, I'll do it. Come. Let's get started." With that we blur back to the Cullens house. "Elijah." Klaus whispers and Elijah is in front of him immediately.

"What is it?" Klaus smiles sadly, "It's time to reunite our family brother." Elijah looks between us confused.

"What brought you to this conclusion?" Klaus smiles at me, "She did. She certainly has me wrapped around her fingers."

"Caroline, Tyler." They both blur in front of me, "So we gonna meet the rest of the Originals now?" Caroline asks excitedly.

"Indeed. I'm trusting Jessa and my brother to carry this out successfully. Since she trusts you two, my trust extends to the two of you as well." With a kiss on my lips, Klaus blurs away.

"Is he not staying?" I shake my head, "I figured it would be a good idea if he makes himself scarce until your siblings are calmed down and rationalized with."

"That was a brilliant idea. Come, let's not keep them waiting any longer." With that and a wink to Alice, we blur into the night and back to the house. As we enter Elijah's study I turn to Caroline, "Why don't you go find something for the two of them to wear."

Elijah looks at me concerned, "Two?" I nod, "Klaus doesn't think we should let Finn out yet. He knows Finn is going to take off the first chance he gets. He wants to get Sage first so Finn will hopefully stick around."

Elijah walks over to Rebekah's coffin, "I don't know how you've done but you have actually managed to get my brother to see reason." I snort, "Hopefully my charms work on your other siblings." As he pulls the dagger from her chest, he moves over to Kol's.

Before I could finally get the grand reveal, I hear Alice calling for me from downstairs. "I'll be back." With that I blur outside to see her standing there with Jasper, "The wolves are requesting to meet with you. Now." I frown, "I'm in the middle of something Alice. This can't wait till morning?" She shakes her head. Caroline pops her head out of my window and waves me off with her hand.

"Go. We'll hold the fort down till you get back." I nod and gesture for Alice to lead the way. Breaking into a run, we reach the treaty line only to see all of the pack in their human form along with the elders.

"Sam. Billy. Quil. Harry." I nod to each of them respectively. "Jessalyn. We have come to a decision. I am sure you are aware of this." I roll my eyes at Old Quil, "Yeah. It's a pretty shitty move. So what, you pretended to be on our side and then when the deadline started to draw closer, you tuck your tails and run?"

Billy frowns, "We have to do what's best for our people. If your father were alive he would do the same." I let out a growl and stepped forward. Jaspers arms immediately went around my waist so he could hold me back.

"Don't you dare bring my father into this. It was the failure of your pack to protect your innocents that helped get him killed. You told me to put my faith in your pack and I did. Only for them to let me down. Once again, you've proven your worth." I spat out with my voiced laced with venom. Turning to Paul, I couldn't keep the tear from escaping my eye. "Thanks for nothing Paul."

As I turn to go, his voice stops me. "Jess, it's not my fault. I refused to go along with it and I got an alpha order. You know I am literally can't go against it. We all did. Even Sam." I frown and look at Sam. "Who's alpha now?" Jacob steps forward and I couldn't help the angry laugh that escaped me.

"So this is what it's really about? You are trying to do everything you can to keep my sister from becoming a cold one. Why? Cause you think she will magically run to you?"

I stomp over to him and slap him. "Wake the fuck up Jacob and smell the rejection around you. Without your help, Bella would die. You are using a responsibility of alpha to command your pack to follow your foolish orders because you can't just get over it? She was never going to pick you. No matter how much I was rooting for you, even without Edward in the picture, she would have never picked you. I know that sucks and I know that's shitty. But because of this, you have no idea the consequences it's going to have not just on you and Bella, but people you used to claim were friends. Drop a stone in the lake and watch the water ripple. Every action has consequences. I hope you are prepared."

With that I walk over to Alice and Jasper. We blur away leaving the pack behind us. "Go." She says. With that I break off and head back to the mansion. As I walk inside, I call for Elijah. I make my way into the living room and pour a glass of whiskey. I hear multiple feet enter the room. Not turning to look, "We have a problem." I say tossing my whiskey back. Filling my glass again, I slam it back and then throw it against the wall. 

I turn to look at him, "We've completely lost the wolves." I spat out. Caroline and Tyler look at me sadly. "What do you mean? I thought they were helping us? Now they are just leaving us hanging?" Caroline asks confused. As I go to answer, I see Klaus come storming in and head straight up the stairs. "What is he doing here?"

Without a second thought, I follow him upstairs to see him placing the coffin lids back on the caskets. "What are you doing?" He growls, "I just received a rather hysterical phone call from the wolf-bitch. Apparently, the Savatores and Elena discovered Mikael's location and released him. So he is now in Mystic Falls looking for me."

I frown, "What are you going to do?" He sighs, "I had a contingency plan in place in case something happened. I have twenty hybrids currently on their way. I have to get my family into hiding." I frown, "You're leaving?" I ask angrily, "I have to love. I will do my best to be back before the fight but I cannot promise I will." Shaking my head, "And it starts." I whisper out.

"Love?" I smack the hand he put to my cheek away. "Fool me once, shame on you." I look at him with fire burning in my eyes, "That's the only free pass you get. I already had to handle one person I trusted abandoning me tonight. Now, you make two. I hope it was worth it." I growl out and storm from of the room. Slamming my bedroom door shut, I begin destroying it. Shattering mirrors, snapping the furniture. Leaving dents and holes with my fist in the walls.

By the time I was done, I was surrounded by nothing but splinters and debris. A few minutes passed and Elijah walks in the room. He looks at it and shakes his head. "Feel better?" I look up at him tiredly, "Do I feel better? Tell me something Elijah, will I always have to worry about the people I trust turning their back on me? You've been around a long time, surely you would know."

He gives me a bitter smile and takes a seat on the floor next to me. "My brother didn't do this lightly Jessalyn. You have to understand, no matter how much my brother cares for you, he will always put his siblings first. As would you."

He was right. Bella would always come first. I know I wouldn't in her book since she had found her mate but to me, she would always be first. Didn't make me any less pissed at him.

"I can't argue that. But what I do know, is that this is the beginning of the end for your brother and me. Not because he had to leave to protect his family. Not because I'm angry. I don't really know why I feel that way, I just know, that the next time I see your brother, everything is going to be different."

Elijah puts an arm around me and I lean my head against his shoulder, "Regardless of what happens between you and my brother, remember what I said. You will always have me in your corner." I nod and let myself drift to sleep.

The next morning, I wake up to find myself sleeping in Klaus' bed. Frowning at my lack of clothes, I stand up to see an outfit already laid out for me. Caroline.

With a shake of my head, I walk into his shower and quickly clean myself. I had to roll my eyes at the feathers and wood splinters that were caught by the drain. Drying and putting my clothes on. I see she set out a black sweater and black pants. A pair of heelless boots. Rolling my eyes at the dark clothes, I quickly dress and make my way down the stairs. Grabbing a blood bag from the fridge, I begin to warm it up and get a mug down to pour it in.

As I am emptying the bag into my glass, Caroline comes dressed similarly with a grave look on her face. "Alice called. Something has changed. They will be here tonight." I almost spit my blood out at her words.

"What?" She nods, "Something changed. It altered the course of Victoria's actions. They are attacking at night. Not entirely sure why, I mean it's not like we don't have superior everything to them but it is what it is."

I toss the empty cup into the sink watching it shatter. "It doesn't make any sense. Klaus being pulled away, the other Mikaelson's being kept daggered. Mikael running around. Victoria upping her attack. It just doesn't make sense. We're missing something"

"I completely agree but it doesn't change the fact that tonight, it's going down. The hybrids were immediately told to go to the clearing and Jasper is giving them a crash course. So we better get going." I nod, "Where's Tyler?"

"At the clearing with Elijah. It's so weird seeing Elijah in something other than a suit." I smile, "It will be." We run all the way to the field where it's supposed to go down.

"Where's Bella?" Alice slides up next to me, "She's with Edward. They are hiding up on a mountain somewhere to keep her safe. By the way, I'm sorry. I had no idea about Mikael." I shrug, "It's okay. Am I still in for a world of pain?" She nods sadly and walks back over to Jasper. Fucking perfect. All of it for nothing.

Walking to my cousin, I look out over the hybrids running drills. "How are they looking?"

He frowns, "Most of them will probably die but better them than us."

"What has you so angsty?" It was clear something was bothering him by how dismissve he was to me. Also, whenever he was stressed about something, the muscle under his jaw would flex.

He sighs, "Just a month ago, I was worried about football season and getting over the fact my uncles were dead. Now? We are basically fighting a mini war to protect my cousin who is mated to a vampire made of stone. We are hybrids that will live forever. Did you honestly have to ask?" I nodded my head and let out a light laugh, "It all does seem a bit crazy doesn't it?"

I look over and see Elijah in jeans, boots and a tight t-shirt. Holy hell, why doesn't he dress like that more often. Luckily, he was too distracted by Carlisle to notice me staring. And then he looks right at me and cocks an eyebrow. Perfect…

He makes his way over to me and smiles, "Which side?" I frown, "What?"

He chuckles, "Well you've been staring at me for a good five minutes so I must have something on my face. So which side is it?" I roll my eyes, "I was staring from the shock of seeing you in something other than a suit. I mean, you look great in a suit but this," I say gesturing to his outfit, "Makes you look much younger."

"How much younger?" I give him a hard look and cock an eyebrow, "At least three hundred years, easy." He laughs and I couldn't help but smile. Elijah was quickly becoming my closest friend. Sure Caroline and Alice were my best friends but Elijah stood out above them.

As the sun starts setting over the mountains, all joking stops and we start taking up our positions. You could hear all the wildlife start to scatter and even the crickets stopped chirping. Suddenly, a flock birds swarmed out of the trees about ten miles away. "They're close."

"No shit Emmett. What clued you in?" I mutter out. I feel a hand take mine and look over at Elijah. "I've got you Jessalyn." I squeeze his hand in attempt to find comfort in his words. At this moment, I couldn't help but feel like everything was about to go tits up.


	8. Chapter 8

So it's been a super long time since I last updated and I feel like a total ass hat for it. I went to read a story tonight and my husband scolded me for not updating. He just doesn't get it. It's hard to just crank out words that are semi coherent and when put together might actually make sense. So here I am writing this A/N and feeling like I let you guys down. So i'm sorry for taking so long.

This is the final chapter of this story. I have already started on the sequel. I haven't decided if I will put it with the Twilight/TVD crossover or the Twilight/Originals crossover. Will have to see. In the mean time, please leave a review. They mean a lot.

X's and O's

-Nerdicorn_Vixen

As they broke through the trees, there was no hesitation. Everyone charged forward and began fighting. Within seconds, you could already hear the sounds of metal being torn apart. I found myself up against two cold ones. As I circled them, I could tell they weren't more than a couple of days old. As the first one charges, I duck under its claws. I come up behind it and rip its arms off. Turning to the second one, I hit it across the face with the severed arms and its head comes off.

Turning to the one still alive, I can see Caroline already dispatching it. "Duck!" She yells and I duck just in time for a cold one to go sailing over me and into Caroline. Blurring over, I put a hand under its chin and yank its head off. What I wasn't expecting was it to be over by the time I looked up. There were scattered limbs of cold ones everywhere. As we began rounding them up, I look over at Elijah who is laughing at something Jasper had said when I felt two arms grab me.

"Hello son." I hear from behind me. The deep voice rumbling through my body and sending a sense of dread through me couldn't possibly bode well fore me. Elijah looks over with wide eyes. "Father." Oh fuck me sideways. "I understand Niklaus has left to find me. Too bad he is currently looking the wrong place." I try to break my way free from his arms but with a punch to my ribs, I can feel them crack and puncture my lungs preventing me from doing much of anything.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you my dear." Elijah lets out a deep growl as his vampire face comes out, "Release her." Mikael chuckles from behind me. "I'm afraid I can't do that son. You see, I need to flush your brother out. From what the Gilbert girl told me, your brother is quite fond of this one here." He shakes me like a rag-doll to emphasize his point.

"Take me instead. Let her go and I will go with you and drag Klaus out. I give you my word."

"You think your word means anything to me boy? She will do just fine. Say goodbye to your friends, girl." I look at Elijah, "Elijah. Don't let Klaus come after me." He goes to speak but all I felt was a pull on my neck and then darkness.

When I finally opened my eyes again, I found myself strapped to a wall in what looked like a basement. Yanking at the chains, I found they wouldn't budge. I couldn't see anything in the darkness. I hung there on the wall for hours. Replaying everything through my head. How did we not know he was there? Cause he's a super old Original Jessa. Rolling my eyes at my own stupidity, I heard the bolt on the door slide and an unknown person walked in.

I could barely make out the face of what anyone would call an unassuming man. There was nothing particularly special about him. "You're awake. Good. I was given strict orders for the duration of your stay." I let out a growl, "So this is the part where you untie me, right?" I snap out and he chuckles darkly. "Stupid girl. You aren't going anywhere. This is your new home. I suggest you get comfortable."

"My friends will find me and when they do, you'll be dead." He shrugs his shoulders, "I would gladly give my life if it means killing even one of you. However, we are under strict orders not to kill you. Much to our chagrin. So here is what we are going to do." He walks out of the door and then wheels back in a cart with a towel draped over the top.

He rolls it to the side of the room and then walks towards me. He raises a hand next to me and presses a button. The chains I'm hanging from begin pulling me towards the middle of the room and a bright light comes on. Now with light, I could tell that the room I was in was an old shower room converted into a holding cell. Looking below me, there was a drain on the floor.

"So this is the part where you torture me?"

"No. This is the part where I break you." He whispers in my ear. I was unable to see his cart anymore but I could hear him walking towards it. After a few seconds, I feel a gag being put into my mouth. Every breath I took burned my mouth, throat and lungs. "First, a vervain and wolfsbane soaked rag."

I then felt my shirt being cut off and then my pants, leaving me in nothing but my bra and underwear. My shoes were already gone when I woke up. He comes back around with a rusty scalpel in his hands. "Now, this is always the hardest part. Knowing where to start…" He points to my cheeks and puts the scalpel right under my eye. "The eyes? No. Those are best saved for last."

"Your fangs? No. Those will only regenerate. How about…" He points my stomach. "I've always been curious why vampire women couldn't have children. I mean, you have a heart beat so in theory, everything should still work. Shall we find out?" I could feel my eyes widen as the dull knife cut into my stomach. I screamed around the gag and it only increased the pain I had already been in. He lets out a frustrated sigh as the cutting stops.

"This is no good. You are healing faster than I can cut you. Awe…silly me. I forgot the antiseptic." He walks behind me and comes back around with a buckets and a dirty rag draped over the side of it. He dips the rag in the water and then begins rubbing it on my skin. The burning was excruciating. It felt as if my skin was being melted off.

"Much better. Now that we've gotten rid of that pesky epidermis layer. Now, it will make it easier to cut through the muscle." With that he beings whistling and cutting into me again. After an hour, he steps back and has a pleased look on his face. "So that's why. Your ovaries no longer produce." He disappears from the room and slams the door closed.

This is how my life went on. I forgot the day of the week or month. Time seemed to forever stand still for me. Never resting. They were feeding me vervain laced blood to keep my from desiccating. Did I mention there have been several visitors? Each taking severe pleasure in torturing and mocking me. But I never cried. I screamed. But I didn't cry.

As time went on, I noticed they had left me alone longer. They would allow me to dessicate and when I was immobilized, they would carve into me. A few more days had gone by and I heard the doors lock sliding open. Putting my head down, not wanting to see what hell they had prepared for me, I didn't realize this was my lucky day.

"Jessalyn?" I hear from a broken Elijah. Now I cried. Letting the tears slide down my face, I couldn't bring myself to look at him. "What did they do to you?" He whispers as he breaks the chains holding me up. He barely caught me when my legs wouldn't hold me up and the feeling of his clothes against my raw skin caused me to yell out in pain. "Drink." I could feel his blood running into my mouth and I pulled greedily. "There you go." As he pulled his wrist away, I could already feel the pain ebbing away.

"In here!" He yells and all I could hear were two sets of feet running into the room. "Oh my god Jessa!" I hear Caroline cry out. She drops to my side and pulls a bag off her shoulder. She tears it open and immediately covers me in a blanket. I look over her shoulder and see Tyler. "Ty?" I whisper out and the crack in my voice was audible. "How long have I been here?" Elijah clears his throat, "Let's get you out of here and somewhere to get you cleaned up. We can discuss everything then." I nod and he gently lifts me up craddling my body as if I were going to break or slip away. I lay my head against his chest and let a few silent tears fall my from my eyes.

Tears for my pain. Tears for my relief. Tears for everything. I must have fallen asleep because I felt myself being gently laid down on something soft. I open my eyes and see Elijah looking down at me with tears in his own eyes. "Do you want me to have Caroline help you?" I shake my head and slowly sit up. "Bathroom?" I ask quietly. He points to a door across from the bed. "I'll leave you to it. Call for me if you need me."

With that he leaves the room. I slowly stand and make my way into the bathroom. It was simple and quite obviously we were in a hotel. Not bothering to look in the mirror, I drop the blanket and turn the water on in the shower. Stepping in, I could see the dried blood and dirt mix into the water as I slowly washed myself. My hair took multiple washes to get the water to run clear. After I was done, I slowly turn the water off and step from the shower.

Grabbing a white towel, I quickly dry. Relishing in the fact that even the scratchy towel was one of the gentlest things I had felt in who knows how long. Wrapping it around myself, I walk into the bedroom to see an outfit laid out. I couldn't help but the small smile at that. I had missed Caroline something fierce. She was more than my best friend. She was my sister in every sense of the word. Quickly pulling on the yoga pants and tank top, eager to get back to the others and get some information. I pull the sweater on next and make my way from the room.

Exiting the room, I could see all three of them in quiet discussion. So low, I couldn't hear them myself. "Hey." I say quietly. "Oh my god Jessa." Caroline cries and throws herself into me. "I'm so happy you are okay. I've missed you so much. I was so scared we weren't going to find you." I hug her back, "I'm okay Caroline. I'm just happy that you guys found me." I look up at Tyler and he is standing with tears in his eyes. Caroline steps away and I throw myself into Tyler's arms.

"Thank god you are okay." He whispers into my wet hair. "Thank you for not giving up on me." I step back and smile at him. "Thank you to all three of you for finding me. Now, how long was I gone?" Caroline gives me a tentative look, "Maybe you should sit down." Tyler leads me over to one of the couches and sits me down. Caroline sits on my other side while Tyler leans against the arm of the sofa.

"Okay. So...um...sweetie...You have been gone for almost three months." I felt my eyes widen, "Three months? Why was I gone for three months?" Elijah frowns, "I had every resource available to me working on finding you. No one could track you down. It was as if you fell off the face of the earth. It was ultimately a tip from Jeremy Gilbert that led us to you." I shake my head, "Remind me to thank the kid once we get home."

"Do I have any other clothes? I want to head home now." Caroline nods her head, "Yeah but Jess, you sure you are ready to travel? When we found you, well…" I give her a hard look, "You know what, yeah. Let's get you home." She helps me stand and takes me into another room. She pulls down a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a red sweater with cutouts on the shoulder and a pair of black heeled boots. I take the clothes from her and change.

"Bit of an exhibitionist now?" She teases but I could see the tightness in her eyes. "I just want to get home. I want to get back to my bed. I want to get back to familiar." I take the leather jacket she is holding and put it on. Walking into her bathroom, I run a brush through my hair. It was then I noticed my eyes. Then my nose. Then my lips. Lastly, my jaw. Sure, everything looked the same but I could see the damaged girl looking back at me.

Shaking my head, I walk out of the bathroom. She had already packed and took the brush from my hands. "Elijah already has the car pulled around." I nod, "Where are we anyway?"

"Atlanta. So it won't take long to get home." We make our way out of the room and Tyler is waiting for us. He puts his arm around Caroline and I stop, "When did this happen?" I gesture between the two of them. "A lot has changed sweetie. We will explain in the car." I follow them out of the room and into the elevator. "Did they manage to kill Mikael?" Caroline nods their head, "Yep. Klaus killed him with his own white oak stake. When he found out you went missing, he turned them off."

I frowned, "Turned them off? What do you mean?" Caroline's eyes got wide, "You don't know we have the ability to turn our emotions off?" I shake my head, "I didn't." She nods, "Well, anyways. Elijah had it out with Klaus and Elijah hasn't spoken to him since Mikael died. We left immediately to come and find you."

As we step off the elevator I see Elijah waiting just inside. I smile at him and he takes my hand. He leads me out to the car and I get in the passenger seat while they put their bags in the trunk. As we were just getting out of Atlanta, I fell asleep. My dream was just darkness but it was a darkness I was conscious of.

"Soon, darling." I heard in a foreign voice. I find myself startled awake by someone gently shaking my shoulder. "We are just entering Mystic Falls." I nod and sit up. Wiping my hands over my face to get the last bit of sleep gone, I look out and I didn't know what to expect. I felt like things would look different but they looked exactly the same. Everything was exactly the same. Except for me. I was different.

As we pull up in front of the Lockwood mansion I frown, "Why are we here?"

"You said you wanted to go home. This is home." I shake my head at Tyler, "No. Klaus is home. Why am I here?" I could see them all stiffen at my mention of Klaus. "What?" Before they could speak, I am out of the car and running to Klaus' house. As I get there, I could see lights on in his room. I stop and smile. I was almost there. As I blur into the house and up the stairs, I open his door only to have my stomach drop.

There he was wrapped in an intimate embrace with the wolf-bitch. I could hear Elijah and the rest of them come in and call my name. It seemed to snap Klaus and Hailey out of their lust. They both looked at me with a look of pure shock. Then Hailey's morphed into fear. I growl and blur over to bed and grab her by her hair. I begin dragging her out of the room in nothing but her bra and underwear.

As I round the corner to the railing, I bring my foot up and crush her knee caps before throwing her over the railing and to the floor in front of Elijah, Caroline, Tyler and who I am guessing, were the other siblings. Not paying them any attention, I leap over the railing landing without a sound. I grab her by the throat and pull her up above my head.

"I warned you." Was all I said before I slammed her back down into the floor. Before I could punch my hand into her chest, I am being pulled away by Elijah. Letting out a feral growl, "Let me go Elijah! She needs to die!"

"She's with child." He whispers in my ear and that caused me to stop moving. "You lie." I mutter out.

I look at Caroline and Tyler, "You knew?" I whisper. I could tell by the ashamed look on their faces they did. I could feel all the fight leave my body. "I was only gone three months. How...I don't..." I whisper out shaking my head in disbelief. "I know Jessalyn." He slowly removes his arms and I stand. I could only stand there unmoving. I could see Klaus step in front of me and I looked into his eyes. "It's yours." It was meant to come out as a question but it came out as a simple fact. A huge, fucked up and angering to the point of mass murder, fact.

"Jessa I am so sorry." He whispers with tears in his own eyes. "You're sorry?" I say disbelievingly. "You're sorry?!" I scream into his face. He looks down and a single tear slips from his eye. "Three months Klaus. I've been gone for three months. Do you know what they did to me?! The pain I went through because of you?!" I scream out punching him in the chest and sending him into a wall.

"The things your father had them do?" I whisper brokenly. "While they were torturing me for months, you were here sleeping with that whore?" I shake my head. I could feel something in my head slipping. A voice telling me to give into it. "Do you remember what I said to you before you ran off to find your father?"

He looks at me brokenly, "Love, I'm so sorry. Mikael told me you were dead. He showed me a picture of your body, desiccated." I shake my head and look to the floor, "That was one of their favorite techniques. They would let me go just long enough without blood that I would start to and then they would cut into me. I could feel everything but I couldn't scream. I couldn't move. I couldn't do anything but hang there."

I let out a dry and sad laugh, "Do you know why he took me? Stupid question, of course you do. He took me, to get to you. But you, were already gone trying to find him and playing directly into his hands."

"You gave up on me Klaus." I say sadly. "Caroline. Tyler. Hell, even YOUR own brother never stopped looking but you, you gave up before you even tried."

He goes to speak and I hold up a hand to stop him from saying anything. I could feel the same feeling in my head and it was screaming for me to let go. I look him in the eyes and let a single tear fall. "I would of have torn this earth apart to find you. I wouldn't of believed you were dead till I held your body in my own hands. I would have died for you Klaus." I could feel my tears streaming down my face, "I loved you. I loved you with everything I had. I was a stupid girl who fell in love with the bad guy."

I let out a breath, "But that girl is dead now. She died here tonight, in the very house that she surrendered herself to you completely. And you killed her." With that I gave into the screaming in my head and just let go. Klaus puts his hands to my face and looks me in the eyes, "Don't do this to us. I will fix it. I will make it right."

I let out an empty laugh. "Hurt me once, shame on you. Hurt me twice, shame on me." I knew I should feel sad. Deep down I did but right now, I just wanted to the pain to stop and it did. "I guess we will always Mystic Falls." I say tapping his cheek. Stepping from around him I walk over to Hailey, "And you. I'll be seeing you in six months."

As I start making my way to the door I'm stopped by Caroline's voice, "Jess, sweetie, where are you going?" I smile at her but there was no feeling behind it. "I have a certain Gilbert to see. She is after all who gave me up to Mikael."

"Aw shit, she flipped the switch Nik." I hear from the blonde female. "Is that what the tickling in the back of my head was?" I see a metal bat by the door and grab it. "Can I borrow this?" I say holding it up and pointing to it, "Absolutely darling." I turn and see the face behind the mystery man who has plagued my dreams for months. Dark hair and eyes. A slight build and a strong jaw. He was also wearing the most devious smile I had ever seen.

"Thanks." With that I turn to leave only to feel a hand on my wrist. I look down at it and then to its owner. "Stay." He whispers through tears. "Why? There's nothing here for me anymore." He looks my eyes, "Please. Don't go." I roll my eyes, "It's best if we let sleeping dogs lie Klaus." I could hear a snort from the blonde female.

I pull my wrist from his hand. He glares at me, "I can't let you hurt the doppelganger." I roll my eyes, "Picking another woman over me again? Now you are just being plain mean." I say pouting. "This is me walking away Klaus." With that I walk out of the house, "Anyone who wants to come is more than welcome to join me. I promise a hell of a show."

I continue my walk into town and down the main road. "Kol Mikaelson." I look up at him and couldn't help but frown at the 6'1 frame. "Are all of you Mikaelsons so damn tall?" He seems confused by random question, "Vikings darling." I tilt my head, "Makes sense. Jessalyn Swan."

"So you and Nik? I could have told you it was bound to end in tears."

"Kind of hard to do from a box." He chuckles, "Are you not afraid? Oh right, you flipped the switch. I take it this is your first time? Popped that cherry did you?"

"Do you always talk this much or am I just unfortunate?"

"You did promise a show. Besides, I've been wanting to kill the doppelganger bitch for a while now. But if I did, my brother would dagger me. You on the other hand? Seems he can't bring himself to raise a hand against." I turn in front of him and hold the bat to his chest. He looks down at it and then at me.

"I'm trying to work out the best torture plan considering all the hands on experience i've had the last three months. All your talking it making it hard to think." With that I put the bat back on my shoulder and continue my way to the Gilbert house. I could see Elena and her brother laughing and joking around. "How do you expect to get in there?" I smirk, "I'm a hybrid. I don't need an invitation."

Walking up the steps, I knock on the door with the tip of the bat and put it back on my shoulder. The door opens to reveal a smiling Elena who's smile immediately dropped when she saw me. She tried closing the door but I kicked it open and sent her flying back into the stair banister. I look over at her brother who is holding a crossbow up at me, "Jeremy Gilbert. I have you to thank for my release."

"If you want to thank me, you can get the hell out of my house. We have a cease fire with Klaus." I take a step and he fires a bolt at me but I catch it and snap it in half. I blur over to him and break the crossbow. "Did you hear that Kol? Apparently your brother has a cease fire."

"He does darling. But I don't see how that would involve you." I smile at Jeremy, "I don't answer to Klaus." His eyes widen and I throw him to the ground. "Invite him in." He shakes his head, "No." I sigh, "Right, I forgot the magic word." I bring the bat down on this shoulder, shattering it. "Please?"

"Come in Kol." Elena grunts out, trying to stand. He steps in witha bright smile that stunned me till he spoke. "Nice hit darling. Wouldn't quite call it a home run but a double easily." I sigh, "It is my first time after all. Does that mean I'm not a natural?" I say in mock curiosity earning me a chucle from Kol.

As Elena finally makes it to her feet, I let out a growl and blur over to her. She was the reason my life was detroyed. She was the reason I was stuck in that hell hole. She was the reason I lost everything.

"Elena Gilbert. It's been a while. Look how great you look." I say punching her in the stomach causing her to double over. "I must say. I've always wondered what the inside of your house looked like. Bit disappointed to be honest." I say dragging her over to sit next to her brother. "Klaus won't let you kill me. He needs me to make his hybrids." I chuckle, "Did you hear that Kol? Apparently your brother won't let me kill her. Were you aware of that fact?"

"I know that applies to myself and siblings because he could always dagger us again but didn't he let you leave his house knowing that is exactly what you were coming here to do?" I smile at Elena, "He did. So you know what that means, don't you Elena?" I bring a bat against her left knee and I could hear the knee cap bust as she screamed out in pain. "We are gonna have some fun. I'm going to make you beg for death before i'm even getting started with you.

"Although, I can't be selfish and hog you to myself. Well, I mean I could, but you know that would be completely out of character for me. After all sharing is caring." I look at Kol and smile, "Batter up." I say tossing him the bat. He catches it with a smile and begins flipping it around in his hands. "You recall that time you tried to kill me?" He says with a smirk on his face. "Right over on that kitchen table." With that he picks Elena up by throat and begins dragging her to the table.

He slams her body down onto it and I could hear a one of her bones snap. I look down at Jeremy and he is looking at me with pain in his eyes, "Why are you doing this?" I sigh, "Oh, you know, the usual. Mommy and daddy issues. Wasn't hugged enough as a child. But mainly? Because of your sister, I was tortured for months, lost the man I love and frankly, I just don't like her."

I look over and see Kol bring the bat down on her other knee. "Ha! You know that's gotta hurt." I chuckle and look down at Jeremy. "I should really thank you. I probably would have desiccated but I'm not going to thank you Jeremy Gilbert for one simple reason."

I put my eyes to his level, "You took too long to tell anyone. But, to show how much I appreciated the thought,"I put my hands to his neck and Kol puts a hand on my shoulder. "Wouldn't do that darling. He's a hunter. You kill him, you become cursed." I frown, "Well damn, in that case." I punch him and knock him out.

"Am I up?" I ask taking the offered bat. "I think it's time for the grand slam darling." I smile and walk over to Elena. Her arms and legs were mangled and she was crying in pain for Stefan and Damon. "Where are your Salvatore boys? Maybe I should pay them a visit next." Her eyes widen and her head shakes slightly. I see movement out of the corner of my eye and see Klaus stepping into the house. I grab Elena and hold her up. Her cries piercing the room and echoing off the walls.

"Looks like someone is trying to be the hero." I say with fake awe. "Put her down love." I shake my head, "I really can't do that. You see, as a child I was spiteful. If someone hurt me, I hurt them ten times worse. I thought I grew out of it but guess not." I say thoughtfully.

"I need her for my hybrids." I nod my head, "Well, in that case..." I bite into my wrist and force it into her mouth. "I can see why you like controlling everything Klaus. The power is a bit of a rush isn't it." He lets out a growl, "Don't make me do something I will regret." I let out a bark of laughter, "For regret you have to have a conscience. Come on Klaus, we both know you don't have one of those."

"I think she has you there brother." He looks at Kol and growls, "You aren't helping."

"Actually, he's been a big help." Klaus goes to take a step towards and I tighten my grip on Elena's head.

"Just let her go." I sigh, "Is this a thing now? You trying to order me around to do whatever you want?"

I lean down to Elena's ear, "How about it Elena? Do you think I should let you go?" She whimpers, "Please. I'm so sorry."

"You're sorry? Well, I suppose that changes everything." With a twist of my wrist, I snap her neck. I drop her body and look at Klaus, "Whoops?" I say with a shit eating grin.

He blurs forward and pins me against the wall, "What have you done?!" He roars out, "What's wrong Klaus? Metaphorically ripping out my heart once tonight wasn't enough for you? You want to crush my heart in your hands? Well then go on, do it." He stares into my eyes, looking for something. All he saw staring back at him was a challenge.

"Do it!" I yell into his face. He tightens his hold and stares harder into my eyes, "Turn them on." I shake my head and let out a hysterical laugh, "I'm so pumped full of vervain laced blood, you're gonna have to try a lot harder than that." I say with a smile.

He growls and lets me go. "Why are you doing this?" I smile innocently at him, "Does a girl really need a reason?" With that I walk past him, kicking Elena as I went. I pick up the bat and smile, "I think we make a pretty good team." Sparing a look over at Kol, he looks over to Elena and then his brother.

Turning his gaze to me, he smiles mischievously, "Indeed we do darling." With a shrug of my shoulders and a bored expression I start making my out of the house. "Well that's it for me. I'm so done with this place." With that I walk out of the door and start running back to the Mikaelson mansion. I blur inside and hear talking coming from the living room. I walk in and lean against the door frame swinging the bloodied bat back and forth. "Jess." Caroline says standing and blurring over to me, "Are you okay?" I shrug, "Yeah, I'm good. Thinking about heading out of town for a while."

She frowns, "You just got back." I snort, "And we all see how well that's gone. Time to get out on my own and see what the world has to offer." Leaving everyone with a bewildered look on their face, I turn on my heel and make my way up the stairs. Walking into Klaus' room, I head to the closet and begin grabbing the clothes I had at his house. Piling them on the bed, I grab a bag from the bottom of the closet and start filling it.

About half way though my packing, Tyler comes into the room. "You can't leave Jessa." I roll my eyes, "I can and I will. I'm legally eighteen given how long I've been gone. I can do whatever the hell I want." He lets out a sigh of frustration, "I get your heart is broken but that's not reason to go homicidal and then skip town." I zip my bag up and grab the handles.

"Guilt trip isn't going to work Ty. Remember, the whole no emotions thing?" He steps in front of the door and crosses his arms, "No. You can't do this. It's not right. Mystic Falls is your home." I sigh, "Tyler, I just can't be here anymore. You're my cousin, and emotions or not, I love you. So why don't you come with me? Help me raise some hell."

"I can't leave Caroline behind." I nod my head, "Okay. Then we no longer have anything to talk about." With that I push him out of the way and start making my way down the stairs. Once I reach the bottom, Klaus is standing there with Elijah. Rolling my eyes, "What? Is this some type of intervention?"

Elijah steps forward, "On the contrary, we have discussed it and have decided, where you go, we go."

"Why?"

He smiles, "I told you once that I would always have your back. This is me having your back."

"You pulled me out of that hell hole Elijah, you don't owe me anything." I try to move past them but they both step to block me. "I'm not going to turn them on. So whatever attempt you are trying to make, it's not going to work."

"You forget love, we are immortal. We have all the time in the world."

"Don't you have a baby mama and a little bastard to worry about? You once told me I was a welcomed inconvenience, well, this is me no longer being your problem. This is me walking away from you for the last time Klaus. Don't follow me."

He just keeps his place in front of me and I could feel what little control I had starting to slip. "What do I have to say to get you to stay?" I put a finger to my chin and hum in thought. "Klaus, you are the last person I want to be around. Just being your presence gives me violent tendencies. So there is absolutely nothing you can do or say to get me to stay. Sure you could snap my neck, over power me even, but you also know I will fight you every step of the way. Where you can't bring yourself to hurt me, all I want to do is hurt you." With that I push past him and he doesn't try to stop me. "See you on the flip side bitches." I say walking out of the house.

Blurring to aunt Carol's, I sneak inside and grab my keys. Heading up to my room, I go into my closet and pack another bag. I grab the spare debit card to my bank account. As I am walking out the house, I leave aunt Carol a note telling her I am leaving and I am sorry for all the worry.

As I step out of the house and round the side of it, I see Caroline and Tyler leaning against my car with packed bags. "So you decided to join me?" I ask Tyler popping the trunk. "Family sticks together. Never alone. Never forgotten. We've been telling each other that since we could form full sentence. I'm not letting you take off and be alone." I toss my bag in and he puts Caroline's and his mext to it slamming the trunk. I walk around to the driver's side, "Thanks for putting plates on the car." He nods, "I knew you would be back."

We all get in the car and I head out of the driveway. "So where are we going?" I shrug, "I hadn't gotten that far. Any ideas? I still have all that money from when Charlie died. So, we will be set for a while. Anything else, we can just compel people."

"Well, since you didn't get to celebrate your birthday properly, is there anywhere you want to go?" I nod, "There is." Typing the city name into the GPS, I floor the gas pedal and smile. New Orleans here I come.


End file.
